Growing up with a demon
by maraudergirl68448
Summary: This story follows Clary and how she grew up and trained with her brother if she had been brought up by Valentine instead.
1. A new life

Hello everyone! this is my first non-harry potter fanfiction! I liked the idea of Clary growing up with Sebastian because it sounds really interesting! im sorry this chapter is short, but I wanted to add valentine's point of view. I will not be doing another Valentine POV unless I need to! I know in the books Clary's mother runs away before Clary is gone, but in this story I made it that Valentine knew about her. so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments.

* * *

Valentine was running from the burning building with his two children.

Jonathan Christopher and Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. Although Clarissa was an ok name, he'd rather Seraphina, but he had wanted Jocelyn to be happy.

He stopped running when he was sure that the forest surrounding him would cover him.

As he looked down at his children, Jonathan who was two and Clarissa who was just a few months old, were staring up at their father. He had kept their eyes away from what he had done. He was sure he would have nightmares himself of everything he did in the last couple of minutes.

But Jocelyn deserved it. She betrayed him! She didn't deserve to come back to a family after leaving him like she did.

After waiting a few minutes he saw Jocelyn run up to the burning building (it had gone up very quickly) and watched her scream and run into the burning building.

Satisfied, Valentine fled with his two children to start a new life.

5 YEARS LATER

Clarissa Morgenstern was training, by throwing knives at her desired target. Her father observed these trainings.

Although he was a bit harsh on his children, he still worried if they hurt themselves. Clarissa especially.

And it wasn't because he didn't think she could handle herself (she was the most ferocious five-year old he ever met), it was because she looked so much like her mother. Even after all these years, he still loved Jocelyn.

He watched as his daughter aimed a knife at her target, and hit it dead centre. She smirked at her accomplishment.

"Well done" congratulated Valentine.

Clarissa spun around smiling up at her father.

"Give me a real challenge" she said confidently.

"Now Clarissa, what have I told you about modesty?" said Valentine disapproving.

"A person without modesty is a person with more enemies."

"Good. Now wash up. It's almost lunch time."

"Yes father" said Clarissa turning to put the weapons away.

Valentine smirked. He taught her well.

He had given her a schedule. Most children her age would just be learning basics of being a shadowhunter. Of course most children didn't have as much angel blood like Clarissa.

She was to wake up at 7A.M. sharp, have breakfast, train, have lunch, study then have dinner and do whatever she wanted for the rest of the day.

Of course she always wanted to play with her brother who was currently doing his own training in the woods. He didn't know if he regretted turning his son into what he was, but it was too late now.

Clarissa was very talented. She was an excellent artist, even though she was five. And she had a way with runes that not even he understood. He had brought in an old friend who was an expert in runes to teach her how to control her talent. The angel blood he fed Jocelyn when she was pregnant had made Clarissa stronger, faster and given her this talent. He could not have been more proud.

The three of them were currently living in a surprisingly big cottage outside of Alicante. He couldn't risk people recognizing him, so he moved into the outskirts of his home. It gave his children plenty of space to run around without causing attraction and it was protected from downworlders.

Of course he sneaked away to see his 'other son'

Looking at his daughter as she ran past him, he smiled thankful that he was blessed with the best children.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! I will be doing a Clary or Sebastian point of view next!

Please review and give me ideas on what you want me to include!

So till next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	2. Fond memories

Hello everyone! I would like to thank those of you who reviewed! I didn't expect to get any reviews if any so quick!

**Lady Kalee: I'm glad you liked it! :D I hope to keep updating as soon as I can! :D**

**Tigersing19: I'm glad you liked the first chapter! :D I read other stories like these but Clary always seemed...girly, for someone living with two shadowhunting men! **

**xXJustaWriterxX: Thank you so much! I was hoping it didn't seem too far-fetched! **

**EJ26: Me too! I wished the book Clary was more sure of herself. Was it just me or did she not seem more badass till city of souls?**

**Robin: Thank you! I wasn't sure anyone would like the first chapter or a Valentine POV but I will definitely write more of them in this story! :D**

I had only written the first chapter from boredom, and was planning to delete it the next day of posting it, till i got these amazing reviews! thank you so much, and I hope this chapter doesnt lower your expectations! if there's something you hate, or love, please review and if you have any ideas you want me to add, please let me know!

* * *

Jonathan Morgenstern, now seven, was training deep in the forest that surrounded his home.

He used to train in the home gym with his little sister, until his 'dark side' took over and he nearly took off his sister's head.

Because of his father's 'experiment', Jonathan was slowly losing his humanity. Even though he was still a child, the demon blood made him age quicker (mentally) so he understood easily that he was transforming into a monster that can hurt his sweet sister.

The last day he trained in the gym, he was six and he had been practicing sword stances, and Clarissa would not stop talking about the runes master, and all of a sudden his whole body had shuck, and he felt all of his emotions leave. He could not feel annoyance, boredom or curiosity. All he felt was anger.

He had turned around and saw Clarissa had her back to him as she practiced with a bow and arrow. She was still talking, and unconcerned about shielding herself from her brother.

He had then raised his sword and was about to swipe at her neck when he was ploughed into by someone. After a few minutes of rolling and shouting on the floor, Jonathan felt his emotions return and looked up at his blessed attacker, it was his father.

"A word, Jonathan" he said with controlled anger and standing up and walked away.

Jonathan gulped and looked over at his sister who stared at them with curiosity, oblivious to what had nearly happened.

Jonathan followed his father out to the forest, only stopping in the outside shed for something that Jonathan knew only too well.

They travelled into the forest, making a distance from the home so his shouts and cries could not be heard by Clarissa.

They stopped in a small clearing. His father unwound the demon coil whip and motioned for Jonathan to stand in front of him. Jonathan did as he was told, knowing well enough that any protests would be futile. He took off his shirt and gripped a stone tightly, tensing up for the first blow.

Jonathan snapped out of the memory before the pain of that blasted whip was remembered. He had received enough whippings from the enchanted whip, that he was surprised he still felt it.

Jonathan looked down at the whip he was training with, and dropped it instantly with disgust.

That day, he had nearly killed the one person he loved, who actually cared for him.

After his father finished whipping him, he had left Jonathan to fend for himself, as he made his way home. He had dropped halfway, too weak to carry on when he saw her running towards him.

Clarissa, was running towards him, worry etched all over her face. She had only turned four a few weeks ago, but she knew exactly what happened. She was very bright for her age.

She was still wearing her training gear. She turned him carefully on his stomach, and used her knife to rip his blood stained shirt.

He heard her gasp and mumbled about being back in a few minutes.

She ran off and he was sure he blacked out, as she returned quickly with a first aid kit, stele and huge bottle of water. If he wasn't in pain, he would have been impressed she could carry all of it.

"Hold still. Sorry if this hurts" she whispered as though afraid they would get caught.

She poured some water on his back, and the icy coldness was pleasant as it cooled the pain. She then very gently wiped or dabbed to clean the wound. He heard her hiss as his blood burned her hands, but he felt immobile to stop her.

After cleaning to wound, she started tracing runes onto his back with the stele, and he instantly felt much better.

He sat up and hugged his sister, relief washing through him knowing she was unharmed (aside from the few burns she received from his blood which would heal soon) and was still there for him.

"Thank you" he said, his voice full of emotion. She giggled and hugged back.

"I'll always be here for you. You're my brother" she said sweetly.

It was times like this he treasured. Since then he had been separated from training with her, much to her confusion. And since then, their Father and taken to watching over her training, which was a mystery to him. If it was Jonathan he was afraid of killing her, why not watch him?

The two siblings had walked back to their home in silence, Jonathan was sent to the library without lunch (Clarissa snuck him an apple from the kitchen for which he was grateful. Since that day, their father trained Clary into what he thought a shadowhunter should be.

She still cared for her brother, but now she was tougher. She found her strengths, like knife throwing and Runes, and knew how to use them to her advantage. When their father was gone to the 'other boy' and the servants asked her to do something she was quick to remark. He worried she would say something in front of Father and be taught a lesson.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a cold voice behind him. Jonathan was brought back to reality, and turned to meet his father's glare.

"I…um…was training…and needed…um…a break?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"I will tell you when you can take a break! I came out here in fact to tell you it was time for lunch, but seeing as you were already having a 'break' you can go back to training for the time you wasted then go to the library without food and go study! And I will have another word with you after dinner" he said and turned in his spot and retreated back to the cottage.

Jonathan then in a rage picked up a stone, and was about to chuck it at his father when he stopped himself in time. He would only be punished severely if he did. He dropped the stone, picked up the whip and started practising hitting his desired branches, which took the shape of his fathers face.

* * *

That's chapter two! please review and let me know what you think! I still don't know where I'm taking this story, but I'm open to suggestions! so till next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	3. Surprises and a fake promise

Hello everyone! this chapter is really long! and its a Clary POV! I would like to thank those who reviewd!

**Iohito: I hope you liked my last chapter! I posted it before I read your review, so I'm not sure if you reviewed before or after I updated but I'm thankful you reviewed! :)**

**Lovelymaiden: Thank you! I plan to add more Sebastian and Clary POV's! I will keep updating! I am not leaving any story untold! :)**

* * *

Clarissa was running down the stairs. She slowed down when she got to the bottom as her father didn't like her to run down stairs. She had changed out of her training gear, washed up and yet again didn't bother with the curly monster that was her hair. She was envious of her father and brothers hair. Straight, silver white hair. They never had to waste time trying to gather it and tie it up. She always wanted to cut her curly red hair as it went down to her waist, but her father refused to let her.

She entered the dining room to see her father already seated, the table laid with plenty of food and her brother's seat vacated.

"Where's Jonathan?"

"What business is that of yours?"

"None, but it can't hurt to know the whereabouts of people. Especially people trained to be silent and attack with surprise." She said smugly.

"Well done. I have certainly trained you well." Said her father, smiling proudly at his daughters logic.

"So where is he?" she asked again.

"Not here."

"Is he still training?"

"I never said I would reveal his whereabouts, but I can assure you, he won't attack you" he said with certainty, and she got the feeling there was a double meaning behind his words.

She may be five, but she had been taught to consider everything about her opponent.

"Will he be in the library after lunch?" she asked, already knowing she was pushing her luck.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. Enough questions. Sit down and eat your lunch." He said with impatience.

"Yes father" she said dragging herself to her seat to the left of her father.

"Good. Now Mr. Kaidow will be taking you for an hour, to practice your runes. Remember what we talked about?"

"Don't use runes he is unsure of. If he gives me a stele, it is only to be used on easily replaceable objects." She said without having to think about it. He had reminded her about it before every lesson.

"Good. And also, if he does give you a stele, you are to give it back at the end of the lesson. It is not yours to keep"

"Yes father"

"Excellent. I will be leaving after dinner to run errands. I want you to stay in the house. You are not to leave.i will have the servants keep an eye on you" he said sternly.

"Yes father. Will you be back for my training in the morning?" she asked. He always left after lunch, sometimes came back for dinner and left again to return at three in the morning or stay away for a few days and send word that all was well and to continue with our schedules till he returned.

"No. I will be having an old friend to be here. He will be training you to use a seraph blade" he said as though casually announcing the weather. Clarissa choked on her mouthful of grilled cheese.

"WHAT?! You said I wouldn't be using those blades till I mastered using a sword!"

"Yes, but we are on a deadline. I will explain after I return" he said the last bit to stop her from asking.

She knew it was pointless to argue further. She they finished their lunch in silence. One of the servants entered and started talking to father, so she took the opportunity to swipe a banana and turkey sandwich off the table without her father seeing.

He had thought her how to pickpocket and how to be swift, so it was only fair she used these skills.

Her only problem now was leaving the table without her father seeing the food. The banana she could get away with possibly but she rather not risk it.

"I'm going to the library now. Thank you for lunch. I'll see you at dinner." She said hoping off her seat hiding the food behind her.

He just waved her off without looking, so she took the opportunity to turn and walk quickly out the door keeping the food from sight.

* * *

She entered the Library. It was gigantic. It had so many books. Both mundane and shadowhunter books.

Her father had a shadowhunter experienced with mundanes come here once a week and teach her literature and all that for two hours. She found it rather boring. What kind of person would want to stick around mundane let alone be a mundane?

She saw her brother sitting in a chair next to the window overlooking the forest. She walked over to him and handed the food over.

"Thanks! You're the best!" he said gratefully and began to eat instantly.

"I know I am. What happened this time?" she asked worried. He and father were the only people she cared for.

Her father taught her to only care for family. Everyone else will break her heart. He told her that their mother had run away after she was born. She left them and broke her father's heart.

"I took a break while training. Father didn't think I deserved to take another break. So he made me train extra and wash up then come straight here." He said after swallowing a huge mouthful of the last of his sandwhich.

"Again? How does he keep catching you at the worst possible moment?"

"I have no idea! Did I miss anything?"

"He's leaving after dinner, the usual. Oh wait! He's getting an 'old friend' to come here tomorrow to train me with a seraph blade! Can you believe it! If I master using the blade, I'll be getting my first shadowhunter mark! Il be like you and father!" she said smiling excitingly.

"WHAT?! You're only five! You're way too young to get the mark! Or even to be training with the blade!" he nearly shouted.

"you were as old as me when you got yours! What makes you think you're more capable of getting the mark than me?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"You know I'm not like you! I'm different! I'm-"

"Children! What in the angel are you shouting about?" said Mr. Kaidow disapproving. Him and Mr Nightshade entered.

Mr. Nightshade was their normal tutor. He was a bit grumpy at times, but he had a good sense of humour. He was a tall tanned man with long graying hair. He looked very athletic.

Mr. Kaidow was a very interesting man. He practiced runes his whole life and found her talent remarkable. He was of average height. He had short white hair. He was a little pudgy but Clarissa knew he could still kill a demon.

They were both old friends of her fathers.

She always wondered how her father knew so many talented shadowhunters and was friends with.

He had told her that the clave had looked down on his ideas and wanted him punished. He escaped and returned home to run away with his wife and children, but instead his wife had run away with a downworlder. So he took his children and ran away to protect them from ridicule. After she kept asking him, he told her that all of his friends shared his ideas. That's why they were loyal and wouldn't tell anyone their whereabouts.

"Nothing. We were just discussing a matter that can wait till later." Said Jonathan. He walked over to his side of the library where they were usually taught.

Clarissa walked over to the part of the library her father built for her. The books here mainly consisted of runes, artwork and weapons.

She sat down at the table and began her lesson with Mr. Kaidow. They spent the whole hour talking about her talent. By the end of the lesson, she had created a rune for creating an image become a 3D object, a powerful locating spell and a longer lasting heightened senses rune.

She said goodbye to him then she joined her brother and learned about downworlders and there weaknesses. Then for an hour, she was learning to speak Latin.

Her father wanted her to learn as much foreign languages. She was to master Latin, then move onto languages that were actually still used. By the time dinner came, Clary just wanted to eat.

As they said goodbye to their tutor and made their way to the dining hall, she noticed Jonathan was unusually quiet and looked more pale.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine" he snapped.

She stopped walking and stared at him shocked. He hadn't said a word to her since there fight. And he never snapped at her. She expected him to turn around and apologise but he just kept walking.

'Fine. Two can play at this game' she thought annoyed.

She entered the dining room and seated herself next to her father, and facing Jonathan who wouldn't look at her.

"How was study?" asked father.

"Mr. Kaidow and I created three new runes! And then we learned about downworlders and their weaknesses. And I started learning latin!" she said confident that her father would praise her on a day well spent.

"Excellentes" he said smiling proudly.

She smirked, glad she met his approval. She composed her face as her father would tell her off for smirking.

"And what about you Jonathan? Were you on time for study?" he asked, giving him a hard look.

"Yes father. Mr. Nightshade continued teaching me demonology." He said bitterly.

Father glared at his tone, but said nothing.

After dinner, Clarissa was itching to paint. Her father had just gotten her a new sketch pad and paints. She was dying to test them.

She said goodbye to her father and was just leaving the room when she heard her father talk.

"Jonathan remember what I told you this morning. I would like to have a word with you before I leave." He said icily.

Clarissa turned around and caught a glimpse of her brother shake.

'So that's why he snapped at me. He's scared.' She thought to herself feeling sympathetic towards him.

She ran to her room and to the window and saw her father led Jonathan into the woods. They didn't know that she knew what happens next. She had followed them one day and remembered hearing the sickly sound as the whip hit her brothers back. She then hid in the darkness till her father left then went to check how bad his injuries were. She always tried her best to heal him.

He refused to tell her what the whip was. She knew it was strange as it glowed and none of her runes fully healed him. He had many scars from the whip.

She ran to the weapons room and found a stele her father hid from her, then got a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen and got a lighter and towel. She bundled it all up and looked at the door. One of the servants was beside it. She knew they would stop her as soon as she got close to it.

So she ran down the hall and saw the front door being blocked by yet another servant.

'doors are out of the question. Perhaps a window' she thought. She backtracked down the hall until she came to a window that faced the woods her father led Jonathan.

She opened the window and climbed over the ledge. She didn't have to jump as it was a very low sill.

She then ran to the woods and kept off the trail but also kept it in sight so she wouldn't get lost. She never entered the woods in the dark, but her brother needed her.

She was travelling for a few minutes when she heard footsteps. She stopped walking and saw her father walking on the trail back home. His face was illuminated by the whip. Clarissa saw regret and tiredness. Her father was the strongest person she knew. He never showed weakness.

In a few minutes he passed her and had gone from view, so she took the opportunity to walk on the path and take out her witchlight.

The path lights up and she is able to walk without tripping.

She starts to run until she sees her brother slumped next to a tree.

"by the angel! Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked worried.

"go away" he said glaring at her.

"im trying to help you!"she said not liking his attitude.

"I don't need your help! Just go! I can fend for myself!" he said pushing her away.

"you're in pain! Let me help you!" she begged. She couldn't leave him like this.

"I'll heal! That's what our father has done! He turned me into a freak and you kept me weak! I was afraid id hurt you but he thinks you're ready to become a full shadowhunter so just leave me and let me become the monster father created!" He said fast and slurred that she didn't even understand anything he said.

"just leave me alone!" he said shoving her so hard she fell.

Whatever happened to Jonathan, pushing her like this had slapped him out of it. She could instantly see the pain and regret in his face.

"Clar-" he started to say but she had jumped up so fast and just started running. She heard him shout after her but she didn't care.

He was one of the two people she cared for most in the world. How could he so awful to her?

Her legs started to burn from running. She stopped only to realize she didn't know where she was.

She turned around to see what way to go but it was too dark. She couldn't even see the way she came.

She decided to keep walking in one direction. She had dropped her witchlight and stele when she tried to see if Jonathan was conscious. So now she had no light and no way to make runes.

She walked for about twenty minutes until she saw lights. She started to run. Hopefully someone there could help her.

As she neared she heard people talking. She stopped while hidden in the shadows. It was a city.

She had never been here before. Her father brought her to France, Italy, England and many other places but he never told her about this city. She wanted to enter.

She was about to walk into the light when a pair of arms clamped around her mouth and the other wound around her chest, securing her hands to her sides. She was being dragged backwards, unable to see her attacker.

She struggled against their arms and tried to scream but no sound was loud enough. She went limp in their arms until they stopped moving. The attacker loosened their grip.

That's when her training came in. she punched them in the stomach with her elbow, then hooked her leg behind their leg till they tripped. She turned around and saw a witchlight on the ground. She picked it up and shone it into the attackers face.

It was Jonathan.

"What do you think you were doing?!" she screeched at him.

He moaned and she knew why. He landed on his back. He hadn't healed so he was going to be in more pain.

She saw her stele in his pocket, and took it out. Then carefully, she turned him on his stomach, pulled up his shirt and traced powerful healing runes she had created.

She couldn't see much of the wounds as his blood was black and dry. She traced the rune everywhere she could.

She hissed as some of his blood touched her hands but refused to show pain. She felt his shoulders slump with relief.

"Thank you" he panted.

"Can you explain why you got mad at me? Or why you scared me to death?" she said while glaring at him.

"I wish I could. I swear! If I could id tell you everything! Please believe me! I don't want you to hate me!" he said with such sadness.

Clarissa didn't know what to say except…

"I will never hate you. I believe you. You're my brother, I will always love you" she said hugging him.

"Thank you" he said hugging back.

"If you can't tell me about what's going on, can you tell me about the city?" she asked hopefully.

"That's Alicante. It's also known as the city of glass. We're forbidden to enter." He said but it was clear in his eyes that he wanted to enter the city.

"Forbidden? By who?"

"Father. He's in hiding, and he can't have us walking around. We'd be too noticeable."

"Who would notice us?"

"Everyone. I look just like father and you look like her. Everyone would know our father had two children. We'd look like mini versions of our parents. It wouldn't be long that people would start tracking us down and they would capture and kill father like they tried to do all those years ago."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. I even witnessed it. Please don't go into the city. It's not safe. Promise me you won't!"

"I promise" was the first lie she ever told her brother.

He seemed relieved. And with that they began the long walk back to their home. Clarissa making a silent vow, that she would enter the city one day.

* * *

That was chapter three! I hope you all liked it! please review if you want me to change or add something to the story! and I will update as soon as I can! so till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	4. Test passed

Hello everyone! I apologise in advance if this chapter is bad! I am tired and in a bad mood, and just wanted to update! so message me if you want me to re-do this chapter, or continue!

I really wanted to add Alicante in this chapter, but I let some friends borrow my 'city of ashes and city of glass' books, and I can't remember how Clary described some of the city! I would be grateful if you could send me excerpts or tell me how she describes it, and I will have Clary in Alicante in the next chapter!

also I have come up with this idea for the story. I know its suppose to show Clary growing up with Sebastian but I want to add Jace and all the other characters! so I was hoping (if you agree) to add key points in Clary and Sebastian's childhood, then move onto their teenage years! please let me know if yo agree with this or not, by reviewing, or private message me!

**Lady kalee: I really wanted to write about her being in the city! but as I explained, I don't have the books at the moment D: I plan to somehow get her into the city in the next chapter!**

**EJ26: haha thanks! I'm trying to write in the mind of a five-year old, but it's really difficult! some parts I write her being young, then other parts she seems too mature! or it could just be me?**

**BiLimberLey 2: i plan to continue till the story is finished! I hate stories that arent finished and you're left wondering what happens next!**

* * *

As Jonathan and Clarissa walked back through the forest, with only the witch light to guide them, Clarissa used a direction rune to point them in the right way. It took over an hour to make it back home. And they were greeted by their father. He was not happy.

"Clarissa, what did I tell you earlier?" he said just above a whisper, as though afraid to shout.

Clarissa gulped.

"Don't leave the house." She said simply, looking him in the eye. He hated when she stared at the ground when talking.

She wasn't going to show fear. She felt like she was going to get sick, but she wasn't going to show how scared she was.

"And why did you?"

"Because I wanted to help my brother."

Their father smirked. Clarissa looked over at Jonathan who looked as shocked as she was.

"You passed the test" said father.

"What test?" asked Jonathan.

"You don't think I know that Clarissa sneaks into the forest, and then heals you? How else would you explain being able to walk so easily after your punishments? And did you not think I saw you in the forest tonight Clarissa? I could see your hair from the light of…" he stopped talking.

"Light of?" challenged Clarissa. She learned to take advantage of your opponent's mishaps like these.

"Light of…none of your concern. Now come inside where we can talk." He said turning and entering the cottage.

"What were we just doing? Training elephants to jump?" said Jonathan. Clarissa laughed.

"I thought he was leaving. Why is he still here?" she asked.

"We can ask him later. I want to know about this test we passed." Said Jonathan.

They entered the cottage, into their kitchen. Their father was nowhere to be seen.

"He said to tell you, meet him in his office." Said Lily, a servant who was now cleaning the kitchen.

They nodded their acknowledgement, and then continued walking in the direction of the office.

Their father never called him to his office. It was like forbidden territory.

When they reached the door, Jonathan knocked after a few minutes of doubt that they were actually allowed to enter.

"Come in" came a replay.

They entered the room, immediately taking in their surroundings. It was just the way they always imagined.

It was a big oak table, covered in carvings, and piled with papers. The walls were littered with diagrams, runes and pictures. There was a map of the world littered with circles in several locations. Few had been crossed out.

Their father sat behind the desk, shifting through some papers when he looked up.

"Sit down" he said indicating two vacant seats in front of him.

They hesitated before sitting.

Clarissa knew her father wouldn't harm her. Anytime she came near to being harmed, he protected her. It was Jonathan she was worried about.

Like when she was practicing her balance on a beam, she had set up the equipment herself, wrong. She didn't notice and when she climbed a twenty-foot ladder and was practicing her balance without worry.

She had planned to run along the beam and jump, when her father shouted for her to stop, causing her to lose concentration. She slipped and was going to fall head first into solid wood.

Her father grabbed the other end of the rope, causing his hands to burn and blister. He somehow stopped her falling, and slowly lowered her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground he ran over to her, and hugged her. He had let all of his guard down and showing emotion of nearly losing his only daughter.

She stood there awkwardly.

She would have hugged him back, but she was raised to show no emotion in the face of death. She was surprised he had broken his own rule.

He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, dismissing training for the day and helping themselves to ice-cream.

That was the only day that she got to miss training besides her birthday.

"I assume Clarissa told you that she will be training with a seraph blade?" said father breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes" said Jonathan bitterly. Clarissa was still trying to figure out why he freaked out earlier.

"Good. That saves me from repeating myself. I want to explain some of my plans. He said letting it sink in.

"Is this about the test you said we passed?" she blurted out. He smiled.

"Yes. I'll start at the beginning. Before your brother was born, I-"

"YOU ARE NOT TELLING HER THAT!" shouted Jonathan.

"She needs to know. Especially if you want to hear my plans." Father said simply.

"But-"

"ENOUGH! I will tell her!" said Father shooting daggers at Jonathan.

Clary watched bemused at her brother glaring at her father who was giving him a murderous stare.

"As I was saying, before Jonathan was born, I did an experiment. I gave your mother demon blood, to strengthen my unborn child. I also fed Jonathan angel blood to make him stronger, faster and one of the best shadowhunters in the world." He smiled at his accomplishment.

"Wait, does that mean Jonathan is part demon?" asked Clarissa without thinking. She saw Jonathan flinch.

"Yes, and I was warned he would lose his humanity eventually. I regretfully ignored the advice to cancel the experiment, but I have a solution now, but you have to listen carefully for the rest of the story okay?" he said looking between his children. They nodded. Jonathan seemed to perk up.

"Alright. As I was saying, Jonathan was born with more angel blood than most shadowhunting children, but was also part demon, which made him stronger. Your mother threatened to tell the clave, and kill you, Jonathan when she found what I had done. I convinced her not to.

Your mother became depressed, so I gave her angel blood, as it was rumored to cheer up the consumer. I didn't realize she was pregnant with you Clarissa till she was halfway through. She used a rune to keep you hidden. So without realizing-"

"You also fed me angel blood." She said in awe. Jonathan looked as bewildered as she did.

"Exactly. When your mother realized I knew about you, she refused to eat or drink anything I made her. But she already consumed enough angel blood for you. The months following up to your birth were painful, as she only looked at me with contempt.

Then you were born. Your mother looked so happy, that she actually smiled at me. I began to hope that there was still hope for us. Till a few months later when she abandoned us." He said looking into nothing.

"Then what happened?" asked Clarissa. She knew she should be mad at him, but all she felt was anger towards her mother.

"Then we moved here, and trained. I recently started to worry about both of you, for your safety. Jonathan is starting to slowly lose himself. I know you can't help it. But I have found a solution." He said towards his son, actually smiling apologetically.

Jonathan looked up with hope.

"What is it?" he said impatiently.

"You are curious about why Clarissa is training with the seraph blade so soon. It is because she needs the voyance rune to save you. Have you heard of parabatai before?" he asked his children.

They both shook their heads no.

"Parabatai are two shadowhunters, who are willing to lay down their life for each other. It's a type of connection. You will be able to share each other's strength. The connection will make you both stronger. The demon who gave me her blood, told me that the only way to save your humanity was if you shared this bond with someone who loved and would risk everything for you. Her love is what will save you Jonathan. I have seen Clarissa leave the house to go find you and help you. I put my theory to the test tonight. This is how you passed."He said smiling again.

Clarissa's mind was racing. She could save her brother! Things could go back to the way they were! Before he had episodes of rage and anger.

"Father! She's only five! You can't expect to put that much pressure on her?" pleaded Jonathan. All hope gone from his face.

"I'll do it" Clarissa declared. Her father leaned back in his chair and smiled proudly at her. She seemed to get him to smile a lot lately. Jonathan gaped at her.

"Do you have any idea what will happen if you agree to this?" he asked skeptical.

"That I'll have my brother back to normal and not going weird? And I already agreed to it" she said sticking her tongue out.

"Clarissa! You are above such childish things!" said her father, who was obviously trying to not laugh.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"It's getting late. I want both of you cleaned up, ready for bed, teeth brushed then in bed. We can talk about this more when I get back" said father standing up.

He picked up a duffel bag from behind the desk then waited for them to leave so he could lock his office door.

"Oh, so you're still leaving?" said Clarissa, feeling ridiculous for thinking otherwise.

"Yes, I still have errands to do. I will be back in a few days!" he said absently.

They all said goodnight and Jonathan and Clarissa walked together to their separate rooms.

After a few seconds of silence…

"You would really do that for me?" asked Jonathan unsure.

"Of course. I love you! Why wouldn't I want to help?" she asked.

"Because I'm a monster." He said glumly.

"No, you're not. What father did was wrong, but he obviously regrets his actions!"

"But you're going to be connected to me, a demon."

"I'm going to be connected with my brother." She smiled reassuringly.

She was scared stiff. What could she do? Say no? That she wouldn't help him?

"Thanks Clarissa." He smiled back grateful.

'Oh no. There's no backing out now' she thought before entering her room for a long night without sleep.

* * *

Thats the end of chapter four! please review and tell me what you think! if you hate it, let me know and ill re-do it as best as i can!

Also, i want to give this story it's own picture, but i cant decide! so email me a picture you think i should use for the story! send to this email: **marauder727 **

Please review! till next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	5. Birthday nightmare

Hey guys! im updating again so soon for a few reasons.

1. Ireland is actually having great weather, and I am being kicked out of the house every time i enter because 'I need to absorb some vitamin D' or whatever reason my mom has. so I probably wont be able to update till it gets cold or rains (which could happen any second...Ireland is so weird!) Only those who have witnessed Ireland will probably only understand.

2. When I got some sleep, and re-read what I posted last night, I could have slapped myself! it didn't sound right to me! I promise never to write while in a bad mood again!

3. When I was allowed back in, I got bored.

so those are my reasons! I was surprised when i got a review and a few favourites from my last chapter, but ill keep it up and work around it if you want! i have a few idea's i can work with! any feedback would be appreciated! so send me a review or private message me!

**xXJustaWriterxX: I have no idea if I'll work with the parabatai yet! I don't want Sebastian to turn into the evil sociopath in the book (even though I still love his character) so I'm going to find some way to save him! I agree it is Valentines fault, but I think he must have regretted his decision at some stage?**

**Lydiaa: OMG! I love teen wolf! I cannot freaking wait to see season 3! Holland Roden and Tyler posney are my favourite actors ever! I thought I was the only one that thought she was perfect for the role as Clary! when I was reading the books I imagined her as Clary and stiles as Simon for some reason? I was thinking of doing that! Its something I taking under consideration!**

* * *

Jonathan was in his room. He was leaning against a wall, afraid to move. He was in agony.

He woke up early to sharp pains. He ran into his private bathroom and looked in the mirror.

His reflection showed him being pale, sweaty and looking scared. But what scared him was not just the pain, but his eyes.

He and Clarissa both had startling green eyes. His eyes were now black. Not just his iris, but the whites of his eyes were completely black.

He heard a knock coming from his bedroom door.

"Jonathan, I know it's your birthday, but it is now 11 o clock." Came the familiar voice of his father.

Jonathan needed his help. But he couldn't move. The pain was excruciating! He started to feel weak. He clung to the sink to keep his balance.

"Jonathan? Are you awake? If you don't answer me, I'm coming in!" said his Father impatiently after no reply.

Jonathan lost his grip. He fell and couldn't move. All he could do was pant.

He heard his door bang open, and saw his father enter his room looking around for him. When he finally saw Jonathan on the bathroom floor, he ran over to him, checking for injuries.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" he asked panicked. That's when he saw his eyes and stared wide-eyed at his son.

"ev-every-where" he choked out.

His father muttered something he couldn't hear, then pulled out a strange lighter, flipped it open and a strange blue light appeared. The blue light turned into a beautiful woman like a hologram.

She had long black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

She looked around at her surroundings. When she saw Jonathan on the floor, she bent down and studied him.

"What's happening to him?" asked Father.

"He's losing the rest of his humanity, and his demon blood is trying to override the angel blood. It shouldn't be too long now till he's fully changed. I warned you of the side effects, Valentine." She said still studying him.

"You said that I had more time!" said father distraught.

"Yes you did, when I told you then, you had time. Now you are out if time." She said glaring at him.

"I was going to have him and Clarissa do the ceremony in just a few days! Is there anything we can do to stop it for twenty-four hours?" he pleaded. He stared at his son, still gasping to breathe.

"What kind of power do you think can stop this from happening? It's too late now. Even if you were to do the ritual now, you would be too late. You would endanger your daughter by connecting her to her brother now. There is nothing that can be done now but wait for him to completely turn."

Jonathan hoped they would keep talking. It was taking his mind off the pain.

"What if he drinks more angel blood? I still have a vial of that angel's blood left. Would that save him?" begged father.

The strange women seemed to consider this.

"I doubt it. It has never been done, so I'm not sure. It should relieve his pain though." She said with an odd look on her face.

"Stay with him" said father jumping up, gently putting down the strange lighter and running out of the bathroom and bedroom, leaving Jonathan alone with the women.

She leaned towards him, smiling. She stretched out her hand and caressed his face, well she would have, but her hand went through him.

"Hello Jonathan. My name is Lilith." She introduced herself.

"W-why ar-AH" he couldn't finish his sentence as the pain got worse. He was screaming now.

"Shh, it's ok. Soon you're going to be more powerful than you could ever imagine. I swear to show you, all of your powers. But you have to do something first. It will stop the pain for now." She said smiling devilishly.

"An-any-thing"

"Wake up"

Before Jonathan could ask any questions, he blinked. When he opened his eyes, he was staring right into Clarissa's green eyes.

"Finally! I've been shaking and shouting for you to wake up! I thought you were in a coma for a moment" she said laughing.

Jonathan just stared at her blankly, relieved to feel no pain.

"Jonathan? Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm fine! Uh what day is it?" he asked sheepish.

"What day is it? It's your birthday! Which reminds me…" she reached over to his bedside table, and picked up a neatly wrapped package and handed it to Jonathan.

"Happy birthday!" she said smiling.

"Thanks." He said returning her smile.

He ripped open the present. It was a ring with his initials on it.

"It's like a locket, see." She took the ring, and was able to open it, revealing a picture of them from a few months ago after playing in the forest.

They were both looking at their father's camera (some mundane inventions had to come in handy) smiling.

"Wow. I love it!" he said smiling up at her. He slipped it onto his right middle finger, next to the Morgenstern ring.

She beamed at him.

"Am I the best sister or what?" she smirked laughing at him when he rolled his eyes.

"You don't need to answer that, I know I am. Now get a move on! We're going to miss breakfast!" she said jumping off his bed laughing as Jonathan's stomach grumbled.

"I'll be down in a second." He said, getting up and running to the mirror in his bathroom. His eyes were green, but he could see specks of black.

'I need to talk to father about that weird dream.' He thought. Maybe talk to him tomorrow. It was his birthday after all.

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Father and Clarissa were already sitting at the long table. At their end, the table was piled with food. On the other end, the table was piled with presents.

"Happy birthday Jonathan" said father when he entered the dining room.

"Thank you father." Said Jonathan, pleased he wasn't being told off for being late. They were always allowed to sleep in on their birthday, but it was difficult as they were used to their schedules.

"Eat your breakfast, and you can open the rest of your presents. I had a suspicion Clarissa would give you her present without me knowing" he said smirking at his daughter who looked pleased that she wasn't caught.

As he sat down, he piled his plate with food, barely noticing what he was doing when…

"So what would you like to do for your birthday?" asked father. Birthdays were the only days of the year they got to do what they wanted.

Jonathan knew what he wanted to do. But he was afraid of how his father would react.

"Could we go to Alicante?" he asked nervously.

Clarissa stopped eating and looked at her brother impressed. Father on the other hand had a blank expression. He seemed to be debating whether to say anything or not.

He turned to Clarissa.

"How long does your appearance rune last?" he asked shocking the children.

"Um, three and a half hours. That's how long it lasted when I created it." She said confidently.

"How does it work?"

"You imagine what you want to turn into. For example if I imagined Mr. Nightshade while drawing the rune, that's who I'd turn into. Only it doesn't change your height."

"Very well. Both of you finish your breakfasts, we'll let Jonathan open his presents and then both of you get changed and we'll go. Jonathan, we'll only be able to stay two and a half hours, three hours the least." He said.

"Thank you father!" said both children.

They quickly finished their breakfast, and then Jonathan opened his presents.

He received weapons, books, training gear and a camera?

"A camera?"

"Yes I thought you would like to keep certain memories with you. Mundane's may be dull, but they have some good inventions. Now both of you go upstairs and change."

The two children dashed their way upstairs.

Jonathan came down the stairs a few minutes later wearing black pants, grey shirt and a black leather jacket with secret compartments for weapons. It was one of his presents.

He met his father at the front door of their home. His father changed out of his leather jacket, white v-neck and black pants into a navy shirt and a different pair of black pants.

Clary came down the stairs and was wearing green dress that went down to her knees, with silver leggings and black boots. Jonathan knew she loved to wear boots just so she could hide her knives in them. She brought knives them everywhere she could.

"ready to go?" asked their father. They both nodded.

"Good. We'll use my stele to draw the rune when we get near to the city. Our surname while we are in the city is Rosales. Your name will be the same Jonathan, it's a common name. Clarissa, you will be Seraphina. Understand?" he asked them.

They nodded their head vigorously.

"Good. We should be on our way." He said, leading his children into the woods to Alicante.

* * *

And that is chapter 5! Please review and let me know what you think!

I still havent gotten my books back from my friends, so I will be scouring the internet looking for extracts or pieces of information that will be helpful! If any of you could help me out, please send a link, extract etc. to the following email

**Marauder727 **

I only realised that the rest of the email address wasnt on the last chapter! So I apologise if any of you sent me something!

so till Ireland goes back to nonsense weather ~maraudergirl68448


	6. Traveling in the forest

Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter is short! the weather is still boiling her in Ireland! I have somehow avoided getting sunburnt! maybe cause I stay in the shade reading... But I really wanted to update! I promise the next chapter will be long! This chapter picks up from the last chapter!

**xXJustaWriterxX: he got his karma I guess... nope! I went onto a site called 'The shadowhunters wiki' I read he would have had green eyes if not for the experiment! so I presumed that they stayed green till he lost all of his humanity! the site is very helpful for this story. it tell you information you might have missed in the books!**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! I'll update as often as I can!**

**Dish nation: Are you irish? It's just 'Dish' is how some irish people pronounce this...i wonder how Irish people don't get slagged (For those of you that dont understand, Slaged means making fun of) more to be honest. I'm jealous of people living in other countries. at least their weather makes sense! It actually snowed in march! It's suppose to get colder in a few days, so I'll get to update again soon hopefully! Thank you! i really appreciate that!**

* * *

As they walked through the forest to the city, Valentine was thinking about his children. He watched as they joked around. It was rare and precious to see Jonathan laugh. They way his eyes lit up.

He hoped that the ceremony for Clarissa and Jonathan would be a success.

What would he do if he failed Jonathan?

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked his children smirking at their innocent faces.

"I think pink hair would suit Jonathan. Don't you agree father?" said Clarissa bursting into fits of laughter.

Valentine chuckled at her antics. She hated the color pink, but her brother hated it even more.

"I think if Jonathan were to wake up to pink hair, he would know the culprit and would show no mercy in revenge."

"Glad to know you have my back, father" said Jonathan, frowning at the mundane slang.

"Have you both decided on your appearance?"

"Yeah!" said Clarissa brightly.

"Sort of" said Jonathan sighed.

"Do we have to have the same features?" asked Clarissa.

"I think it would be wise" said Valentine.

They walked the rest of the way making small talk about training and studying.

"Ms Kingsmill said you are very talented with the seraph blade." Said valentine proud of his daughter.

"It's not much different from my knives. I'm starting with long seraph blade tomorrow!" she said smirking.

"Really? It's only been what? A week?" he asked shocked. It took weeks, if not months to fully understand how to use the blade.

"Yeah! She said that I must be practicing in private, since I can wield the blade easily!"

"Impressive" said Jonathan in awe. He had been quick to learn how to use the blade as well, but not as fast as Clarissa apparently.

"Which do you prefer? Knives or seraph blade?" asked Valentine.

"Seraph blade. Does more damage." She said with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Your just destructive aren't you?" asked Jonathan laughing at his sister's glare.

"It must be the family gene" she said smirking.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, after their father signaled them to be quiet. Even though they were walking on twigs and other elements of the forest floor, they barely made a sound.

Valentine saw an opening. He remembered when he was with Jocelyn, they had walked in the forest surrounding Fairchild manor many times. He loved the tranquility of the forest. Jocelyn looked so free and happy in the forest. He could just imagine her now, dancing around the trees as though teasing him to join.

"Wow" said his children in unison. They broke him away from his thoughts as the view of Alicante came into sight. From where they were on a hill, it was an amazing sight. The sun was shining on the city, making it look heavenly. The glass towers were visible from the opening in the forest.

Valentine looked at his watch. It was 11 o'clock. So they should be leaving at 1:30, 2 o'clock tops.

"I think now is a good place to use your rune Clarissa." Valentine said to his daughter. He refused to show how nervous he was. He took out his stele and handed it to her.

She immediately placed the stele to her wrist, drawing what looked like a fancy A and had a ring around it. As soon as the rune was complete, Clarissa looked completely different.

Instead of being a pale, fiery red-head with green eyes, she now had an olive skin tone, light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked at their shocked faces and smirked.

"Amazing, aren't I?" she smirked.

"Yes, now mark us! I want to go into the city!" said Jonathan impatiently.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, but did as she was told.

After a few seconds of painful marking, the family looked completely different.

Valentine had tanned skin, short dark brown, nearly black hair and green eyes like Clarissa's. Jonathan had the same skin tone as Clarissa, short black hair and green eyes.

"Well done Clarissa, or should I say Seraphina?"

"That's going to be weird."

"Better get used to it now, or else we'll blow our cover." Said Jonathan, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Alright. Let's get going. And remember, stick with me no matter what." said Valentine, more nervous than ever.

They then left the safety of the trees and walked into view. they made their way down the hill and entered the city.

* * *

And that is chapter 6! Please review and let me know what you think! Alicante in the next Chapter!

And what do you think of the picture i picked for the story?! i found it on the internet before realising the email address didn't show again! it cut off at the icon! so I'll try it again but ill leave a space for the a! I had to seperate yahoo and .ie as well, but there is no a there! I'm sorry if I confused you.

**marauder727 yahoo. ie**

so if you have a better picture for me to use, or want to send me drafts etc you want me to add to the story, please email me!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	7. Alicante part 1

Hello everyone! Over a whole week without updating was driving me mad! I was going mad not being able to type! the weather here is unbelievable! but good news to those who want me to keep updating, its promised rain next week! so I should be updating soon again, depending whether it does rain!

I could not find any descriptions of Alicante, so I made what I wrote up! so if you hate/love or want me to change anything, please let me know!

I am doing this in two parts because it would take me another few days to add what I want to include! and I really wanted to update!

I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, followed and favourite this story!

**xXJustaWriterxX: really? I'm not on Tumblr because none of my friends are, but i thought everyone just shared pictures on it! :)**

** ,allegaint: Thank you! I hope this chapter doesnt lower your expectations! :)**

** .31: Thank you! i plan to continue writing this story till the end (if it has one!) :)**

**guest: thank you! :3**

**Huntress3419: I hoped my message didn't make you hate my story! Thank you! **

**Dish nation: Aw! I have visited the US! but I've only gone to New York! but I would live there if I could! that is the question every Irish person that witnessed the act of nature have asked! Ireland is just that strange! Thank you! :)**

**BiLimberley 2: Thank you! that means so much to me! I plan to do a few more chapters of their childhood then move onto when Clary is seventeen! :)**

**Tigersong19: You are forgiven! I'm glad you like the story! I thought I was writing him a little too soft so I decided to add that in! in all the similar fanfictions of Clary Morgenstern, she just seems too girly! I thought her character should be tougher and a bit of a show off (like Sebastian in the books) I know what you mean! I thought the same!**

Also this chapter is in three-point of views, so I'm sorry for anyones confusion!

* * *

**Valentine POV**

As soon as they entered the city, they were met a crowd of people.

After years of hiding, Valentine wanted to run into the nearest building to hide. He had spent years hiding from these people. But anyone that looked their way didn't think much of them.

To everyone there, they were just another family visiting their homeland. Not a man who tried to change their lives for the better.

They continued walking through the crowd till they went to a small building called "Blue star" which was basically a café. He felt parched from walking through the forest and the weather was extremely hot for a spring morning.

The inside of the café was different types of blue. Each booth had a different shade of blue and a different style star on the table. There was a counter with high seats and the legs were spiral. If it was any other day, Valentine would wonder how they were stable enough to sit on, but he wanted to show as much of Alicante to his children as he could.

He walked over to the waitress behind the counter and ordered three glasses of water. When he reached for his back pocket to pay for the drinks…

"There on the house. It's just tap water. Say, I haven't seen any of you in here before, first time in Idris?" Asked the waitress, who winked at Valentine.

"No, I livid here when I was younger." He said hoping she would take the hint and go serve the sad excuse for existence that was staring at her behind. The waitress had to be at least sixteen! The creep must be in his fifties!

"Oh that must explain it! It must be great to be back! I don't think I could stay away that long." She said clearly still oblivious to the guy. Valentine smirked.

"It is great to be back, but do you know what would be better? If I didn't have to worry about some pathetic low life staring at my daughter." He said pointedly at the man.

The waitress turned in her spot quickly, catching him staring. He immediately went red when he realized he was caught red-handed.

"MARCUS, YOU DISGUSTING CREEP! GET OUT!" roared the waitress. The man mumbled under his breath, which sounded like apologies, then exited.

(A/N: if your name happens to be Marcus, I apologize for using your name. it was the first name that came to mind)

Valentine glanced down at his children. Their eyes were wide with shock. Not a great start to the day.

"Thank you so much! I was wondering why he was there for so long! I have to give you something!" said the waitress, taking out delicious looking brownies from the display case.

"That's not necessary! All I did was warn you. You did the rest." Said Valentine gulping his water, wanting to leave before a fuss was made.

"I insist!" she said picking the three biggest brownies from the bundle and placing them in a bag, and also a white piece of paper.

"Thank you, I think we should get going, a lot to see." He said when Clarissa and Jonathan both finished their drinks and bounced off the non-logical chairs. He took the bag of brownies and mysterious paper.

They quickly left the café and into the busy street of shadowhunters. They walked through the crowd till they found a fountain with a statue of an angel holding a was a plaque underneath. Jonathan and Clarissa ran up to read it.

Valentine took the opportunity to read the note in the bag while his children were distracted.

YOU'RE DISGUISE FOOLS NONE OF THOSE STILL LOYAL TO YOU. –T.C.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan was having the best birthday ever!

He was in a city he wanted to go into ever since he could remember! He wasn't being told off and Clarissa was enjoying herself as well.

After the strange incident in the café, they saw a huge statue of an angel. It looked like it was made from marble. He noticed a plaque at the bottom. Clarissa and he went to read it.

'Raziel gave his blood for generations to win against demons'

"Well that was brand new information." Said Jonathan sarcastically to Clarissa who giggled.

Jonathan turned around to see where their father was as he usually gave out to Jonathan for saying such things. Instead his father was staring at a piece of paper with horror.

"Father? Whats wrong?" He asked shocked. His father never looked like that.

"N-nothing. We should get moving. We only have a limited time here." He said shoving the paper into his back pocket.

"Why did they make a statue of the angel with the cup? Wouldn't it make more sense for it to be Jonathan Shadowhunter? He did come up with the idea to summon the angel after all." Said Clarissa.

There were a few gasps from people passing by. Father snapped out of his horror state and smiled down at his daughter proudly.

"Why is everyone so shocked?" asked Jonathan confused.

"Because normal shadowhunter children wouldn't know about Jonathan Shadowhunter. They don't learn about our history till there older. Most don't even know his name." he said.

They left the fountain and walked to a plaza. There was a competition between two shadowhunters. They had set a ring in the middle so as not to hurt any viewers.

Jonathan and Clarissa wanted to watch, just to taunt them for their fighting skills.

"you two stay there and wait for me. I'll be back in a few minutes" said father absently.

As he walked away, leaving his confused children behind, they turned to watch the fight.

"Isn't that what parents say when they abandon their child?" asked Jonathan worried. His father was acting strange.

"He's probably nervous being here. He is wanted by the clave" said Clarissa shrugging, although she was worried too but was determined not to give her brother any reason to worry, especially on his birthday.

They then turned their attention to the two shadowhunters. One was on the ground while the other was repeatedly punching him.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clarissa POV**

After ten minutes of watching the two hunters fail miserably at fighting (she could think of many ways they could beat their opponent at their every position) Clarissa was bored. She looked at her brother who was very interested in the fight.

Clarissa turned in her spot and noticed a drinking fountain. She immediately felt very thirsty. She tapped Jonathan on the shoulder and indicated she was going to the drinking fountain and would be back in a minute. He nodded then returned to analyzing the fighters.

Clary walked over, and kept her brother in sight. Her father would be furious if he knew she lost her brother or vice versa.

She reached the fountain and drank the most delicious water ever. She wished she had a bottle to save for later. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but where did you get those boots? They are really pretty!" said a girls voice behind her.

Clarissa turned around and saw the prettiest girl. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes and almost tanned skin.

"Um, a small shop in Barcelona, Spain?" she said confusedly at the girl. She never met someone so straightforward…apart from her father of course.

"Really? Spain! I have to get my mom to get me a pair!" said the girl smiling perfect teeth.

Clarissa started to try to walk around the chirpy girl, but she noticed.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to keep you long! My name is Isabelle Lightwood! And you are…?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is-"

"CL-SERAPHINA! I told you to stay with your brother!" exclaimed her father striding up to the two girls.

"I wanted a drink and he's right there!" said Clarissa pointing to her brother who had heard his father and was now walking towards them. He had a blank expression.

Before father could say any more, Isabelle spoke.

"You were watching the match as well? My father is in it! The one that's got his arm around the guys neck." She said pointing at a man with brown hair, what could be brown eyes and pale skin. He had his opponent in a head lock.

'He obviously doesn't like the sun like his daughter' thought Clarissa.

Clarissa looked up at her father, hoping he would know what to do next. Instead he was staring at the man with a look of recognition

"No offense, but he's not doing a great job." Said Jonathan to the girl.

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyes turning into slits.

"He's covered in sweat, giving his opponent a chance to slip from his grasp. If he was trying to cut off oxygen he should have kicked him in the chest and clamped his hand on his throat. He would be on the ground, his hand couldn't slip and his opponent couldn't kick, punch him or try to unclamp his hand." Said Jonathan to the confused looking girl.

"ISABELLE" said a woman who looked like an older version of Isabelle approaching.

There was also a boy who looked like he was around Jonathan's age. He had black hair and really blue eyes. he seemed less than pleased to be there.

"I told you not to wander away from me! You had me worried!" said the woman pulling Isabelle into a hug.

She then noticed their company.

"Hello, I apologise for my daughter. She still hasn't learned to not talk to strangers. I'm Maryse Lightwood. This is my daughter Isabelle and this is Alec." Said Maryse holding out her hand to Clarissa's father. They shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Stephan Rosales. This is my daughter Seraphina and son Jonathan."

"Seraphina? That name sounds familier…but your all Rosales? I haven't heard that name in years!" said Maryse.

"Mom! Dads finished!" said Alec pointing to the man in the ring who was sitting on his opponent exhausted and covered in blood.

"Oh dear. How will I get him home…" said Maryse.

"Do you live far? I can carry him home." Said father, with a strange glint in his eye.

"Thank you! That would be a major help!" she said grabbing his wrist and running over to her husband who was now sprawled on the ground.

"Looks like we're going to your house." Said Clarissa.

"Great!" said Isabelle grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to their parents.

Clarissa looked over her shoulder and saw Jonathan and Alec look at them amused. But they followed.

They reached the ring, and Clarissa watched her father lift the man up and sighed when his shirt became wet with blood.

Maryse was speaking to him and leading the way out of the ring. She was carrying a ribbon that her husband must have won.

"So have you guys been in Idris before?" asked Isabelle.

"We live in Idris, but this is our first time in Alicante." Said Clarissa, hoping she didn't give away too much information.

"Really? If I lived near Alicante, I'd never leave!"

"I think our father wanted us to remember our first time here." Said Clarissa wishing it was true. Her father only brought them here because of Jonathan's birthday.

They talked more as they made their way to the Lightwoods home. Clarissa started to like Isabelle. They had a lot in common.

They were both five, wanted to be the greatest shadowhunter ever and their best friend was their brother.

She couldn't hear Jonathan or Alec speaking. She was determined to make them become friends like her and Isabelle.

They eventually made it to the Lightwoods house after thirty minutes of walking. Her father didn't look at all exhausted from carrying Isabelle's father.

The house was a two-story cottage. It was very small compared to her home, but it looked cosy.

The two families walked into the front yard which was very well taken care of. There was all sorts of flowers growing and the grass looked very inviting to lie on.

The two families entered the house, oblivious to what would happen next.

* * *

And I'm sorry for the cliff hanger! If I went further, I would have taken ages to finish it! I thought this was a good enough checkpoint!

So let me know what you think! do you love/hate it? want me to change anything? was including the Lightwoods a mistake? Let me know!

Also I have set a poll for you vote whether you think Valentine should reveal their identities or remain hidden? please go onto my profile and it should be at the top and vote!

Also I received a question asking about Ireland asking me about a typical stereotype! That is when I realised not many people would know much about Ireland and may be oblivious to our culture! so please leave a review or PM me if you have a question about Ireland or anything Irish and I'll answer it as best as I can!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	8. Alicante part 2

Hello everyone! I have decided to put Alicante into three parts! I wanted to update so here is part two!

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourite this story! you are the best!

**Huntress3419: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! **

**wisegirl1800: I hope you like this chapter! I tried to make it interesting!**

**Tigersong19: Thank you! I know! I kept nearly adding him into it! It doesnt feel right not including him!**

* * *

The inside of the house looked very posh. All the furniture looked like antiques.

They all followed Maryse into the living room where Valentine placed Isabelle's father on the couch, after Maryse set a blanket down to stop the blood from ruining the cover.

"Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you!" she said, starting to draw Iratze on her husband.

Clarissa looked at her father. They didn't have long left till the rune disguising them wore off.

"There's no thanks needed. I was just glad to help." He said.

Maryse froze and tensed up. She stood up and looked at her father. There was confusion and recognition etched in her face. She just stared at her father.

"Is there a problem?" Said the man on the couch looking at his wife confused. Clarissa could now see his eyes were definitely brown.

"I'm sorry. You just sound like someone I knew years ago." Said Maryse to herself.

"No apologies necessary. We must get going." Said her father backing towards the door they came in through.

"I can't let you leave without giving you something" she said with a thoughtful look. "How about I make you all lunch? I have to make some anyways!" she said smiling.

Clarissa looked back at her father. She could tell what he was thinking. He was looking for some way to decline.

"Okay, why not?" he said, unsure.

"Excellent! Isabelle and…Seraphina was it? Why don't you help me? It's going to be a salad so you can help." She said smiling between the two girls.

They both nodded and followed her. Clary never helped prepare a meal before, and by the looks of Isabelle, neither had she.

She entered the kitchen which looked like a hospital room compared to the rest of the house. Everything looked sterile and smooth.

Clarissa followed Isabelle to the table where Maryse placed two chopping boards. Isabelle looked nervous.

"I want you both to slice tomatoes. I want you both to be careful okay? I don't want either of you to chop off a finger!" she said meaning it to be a joke but made Isabelle gasp at the cruel joke.

Maryse placed a knife on each chopping board and started washing lettuce.

Clarissa and Isabelle went to the nearest bathroom and washed their hands and returned to the kitchen. The picked up their knives and started slicing the way they thought they should.

Clarissa finished in just a few seconds. She was very skilled with knives. She looked over at Isabelle and had barely sliced the tomato and her hand was shaking.

"Let me help" said Clarissa stretching her hand to take the tomato from her before she ruined it. Unfortunately that was when Isabelle dropped the knife, and it nicked Clarissa's wrist. Just where her disguise mark was.

Clarissa gasped and could see her skin go pale and saw her brown hair turn back to red. Maryse turned around to check on them when she saw Clarissa and screamed.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMIT**

After Maryse left with the girls, that left Valentine alone with Robert, Alec and Jonathan. They just stayed in awkward silence till Robert cleared his throat.

"Thanks again for bringing me back. Didn't think it was going to get that rough." Said Robert.

"No problem. Glad to help." Said Valentine hoping something would come up that would let them leave. What was he thinking by getting close to the Lightwoods? Maryse was already suspicious.

"And I'm sorry about my wife. She never zoned out like that before." He continued on.

"There is really no reason to apologize Robert." He said staring shocked. He shouldn't know his name! It had slipped out!

"How do you know his name?" asked Alec glaring at him.

Valentine was about to say something when he heard a scream coming from the kitchen. They all ran (Well Valentine and Jonathan followed Alec and Robert who was limping) to the kitchen where they saw Isabelle and Maryse staring at Clarissa who was clutching her wrist and was now undisguised.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMIT**

Jonathan has the urge to start laughing then go to his sister to see what happened. But the look Maryse gives him and Father chills him to the bone.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she shrieked.

Maryse, I can explain…" pleaded father looking very distraught.

The women looked at father with disbelief.

"I knew it! I knew you sounded familiar! You may as well drop the disguises!" she said glaring at them.

Father sighed and took out his stele and drew a straight line on the mark Clary made, causing him to return to his original form. He passed his stele to Jonathan who did the same.

Robert gasped as he saw their true selves.

"I don't understand! They found all of your bones in that house…" said Robert.

"I faked our deaths. Jocelyn abandoned us and the clave was after me. I fled to give my children a life they deserved." Said father staring at Maryse and Robert as though challenging them.

"You fled and left the rest of us to be punished?"

"What are you complaining about? You have children and are allowed in Idris. Last I heard, Starkweather couldn't see the light of day without dying." Said father.

Jonathan was confused. What were they talking about?

"We are only allowed to visit Alicante on business! We have to run the New York Institute. Our loyalty is to the Clave now. I suggest you leave now before I contact them." Said Maryse giving father a death glare.

"NO!" cried Isabelle.

All the adults turned to look at the girl.

"Isabelle! You don't understa-"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't want Seraphina to leave!" she cried.

"Actually my name is Clarissa" said his sister blushing.

"Oh, well I don't want Clarissa to leave! Isn't there some way we can still be friends?" said Isabelle pleading.

Maryse looked at her daughter with a sad look.

"Come on Maryse. We can't hurt our children by separating them now." Said father smiling at her.

Maryse sighed and turned to her husband.

"What do you think?" she said indecisive.

Robert looked at his daughter who had big pleading eyes. He then moaned.

"Alright. The children can be friends. But I want them to only see each other at your home. I am not risking my family for you, Valentine." Hissed Robert.

Isabelle squealed and grabbed Clarissa by the wrist causing her to hiss. Isabelle let go confused then looked down at Clarissa's wrist. It was covered in blood.

"What happened?" said father rushing to Clarissa's, taking his stele back from Jonathan.

"It was an accident. I just got nicked with a knife." Said Clarissa nonchalantly.

"Show me." Demanded father. Clary raised her wrist to him. He took it and drew an Iratze. It immediately healed.

"Thank you." Said Clarissa blushing. She hated being helped if she was capable of doing something.

"While we're all here, we may as well have lunch together" said Maryse unsure if she should still continue with the idea. "All of you out of my kitchen while I fix up lunch. I don't need any more surprises." She said turning her back to them all and continuing with the salad.

Isabelle washed her hand covered in Clarissa's blood and then grabbed her other wrist, dragging her from the room.

Father and Robert walked back the way they came. That left Jonathan alone with Alec.

"Any good with weapons?" he asked bored. Alec blushed.

"Well I have practiced with a bow and arrow and I was told I was very skilled with it." he said rubbing his neck.

Jonathan didn't believe him. He had practiced with a bow before but wasn't that good.

"Show me" he demanded. Alec looked shocked at his straightforwardness.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

"Because a bow and arrow are hard to manage. Till I see it for myself, I don't believe you." He said crossing his arms.

"Fine. Follow me and prepare to eat your words!" said Alec smirking at Jonathan's confused face.

"How does one eat words?"

"It's an expression, idiot" said Alec walking towards another door.

"Alec…" said his mother in a warning tone.

Jonathan just found himself laughing at Alec's guilty face as they both left the kitchen. Alec soon joined in, surprising both boys.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!

I would also like to say that this story has reached 2000+ views! Thank you to all of you! This is my most successful story and I hope to keep it that way! :3

I have written two other mortal instruments stories, so please check them out! they are called:

**Love at it's finest**

**Sebastian returns**

Let me know what you think!

I hope to update soon! the weather here is going cold so I should be on the computer more! (you can tell how exciting my social life is)

Till next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	9. Alicante part 3

Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I would like to thank those of you who have followed, reviewed and favorite this story!

**Tigersong19: Thank you again for inspiration and sorry for giving you heart attack! I didn't think it was wise to reply in case I frightened you again :3**

**greygirl2358: Seb is still a child in this story, but his humanity is going. I'm not saying if he's going to be evil or not yet ;)**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :D**

* * *

Valentine followed Robert back to the sitting room. As they reached the room, Robert looked behind the door they entered then shut it.

Valentine was about to ask what he was doing when he doubled over in pain. Robert had just kicked him in the stomach and then punched his jaw.

"IN THE NAME OF THE ANGEL, STOP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN PAIN!" shouted Valentine, angry he was caught off guard.

"I am, but it was worth punching you. This is your entire fault! You tricked us all into joining that ridiculous group of your! Now look at where we are!" said Robert closing the curtains in case anyone walked past the house and noticed the unwelcome guests.

"My plan would have worked if Jocelyn stayed! She betrayed us!"

"Stop blaming her! She was the first one to see sense and abandon the idea. And it's clear you still love her. I could see it in your eyes! You're just angry with her because she left. Not that she betrayed us. So stop being petty and do something decent and own up to your mistakes. You owe it to your children at least." Said Robert looking older than he was.

Valentine considered his words. It was true that he loved Jocelyn, but was he angry with her for the wrong reasons?

"You might be right, Robert. I've searched for her through the years, but she's well hidden. I do love her. I never stopped loving her. I don't think I could stop. Clarissa is so much like her, but then she's her total opposite. I just wanted my children to grow up without having to worry about filthy downworlders." He said, talking more to himself then to Robert.

He looked up at Robert and saw confusion in his face. He never saw Valentine so vulnerable.

"In the name of the angel. You do have a heart after all. I bet you don't let many see this side of you, huh?" he said smirking.

"Tell anyone and I will gladly ram a sword through your spine." Said Valentine smirking as Robert laughed.

"Your threats aren't that evil anymore. You kill me, Maryse or the children tell the clave you're alive. So don't think you can enter my house, threaten me and think you can get away with it like when we were dubious teenagers." Said Robert getting up and leaving the living room back to the kitchen just as Maryse called "LUNCH!"

Valentine stuck to the spot shocked. He had never been talked to like that. He gritted his teeth.

'That son of a bitch' he thought as he followed Robert through the door.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMIT**

Jonathan followed Alec through the strange house. It seemed small but spacious. It was maddening trying to figure out!

They walked to the side of a staircase and towards a door Jonathan presumed was either a closet or entrance to a basement.

"I know we just met, but I'm not getting in a closet with you." Said Jonathan smirking as Alec blushed.

"You're disgusting! And it's not a closet. Our training room and weapons room is in the basement." He said glaring at Jonathan and opened the door revealing a staircase leading down. The stairs were illuminated by witchlights.

"You were able to understand what I said, so I would be careful calling me disgusting," he said holding back laughter at Alec's scandalous fac. "And how was I suppose to know it led to the basement? The door under a staircase usually indicates a coat closet. I'm not apologizing for not being comfortable in a closet with someone I just met and stated they are capable of using a bow." He said sounding bored.

"How old are you?" asked Alec looking confused.

"Eight. I'm mature for my age." he shrugged.

"You look eight but since I didn't understand anything you just said, I presumed you had the mind of a two-year old." He said smirking at Jonathan's glare.

"Watch it Lightwood. You're talking so much; I'm starting to think you're stalling. Don't want to show me how un-capable you are with a weapon?" he taunted. Alec glared.

"Follow me." He said turning and walking down the stairs.

They reached the bottom of the staircase which took no time at all. The training room wasn't as big as the one at home thought Jonathan. But one could still have a decent workout here.

Alec walked over to a wall with many weapons. He picked up a bow that was half his size. He picked up one arrow and stood in the middle of the room. He set the bow up and pointed it at a target that was at most, twelve feet away.

He aimed for a few seconds then released. It hit the centre, but wasn't dead on.

Alec turned to gloat at Jonathan's face.

"Told you!"

"I could aim better."

"How can you get better than when it hits the centre?"

"By hitting it dead centre!" said Jonathan walking over to the wall to pick up an arrow when he heard someone shout?

"LUNCH!

"We better get going before mom gets mad. She's already mad about your dad for whatever reason." Said Alec placing the bow back.

"Looks like I'll have to show you my skills afterwards." Said Jonathan smiling with respect. Alec glanced at him then shook his head and started rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They were green one minute then completely black?" said Alec raising his head, but not able to see him because his eyes were unfocused.

Jonathan jogged over to a shield on the wall and looked at his reflection. Alec was right. They were black. Just like in his dream. After blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes they slowly returned to their original green colour.

"What are you two doing?" asked a feminine voice.

Jonathan looked over at Isabelle and Clarissa. Isabelle looked annoyed finding them.

Clarissa looked at Jonathan and ran down the rest of the steps and ran towards him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried. She said it quietly so the other two siblings couldn't hear them.

"I'm fine. I need to speak with father." He said just as quietly.

Clarissa nodded, and without another word they left the training room to get lunch.

Jonathan was worried his nightmare was becoming a reality.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMIT**

Isabelle dragged Clarissa upstairs and entered a room at the bottom of the hallway. It was obviously Isabelle's room.

There was a purple fur carpet that looked really soft, the walls were painted a hot pink, there was a white vanity table littered in styling products and what Clarissa could only guess was perfume. Her queen sized bed looked very comfy and was made neat. The covers had no crease or looked like it had been slept in since it was made. There were two other doors. Clarissa could see some fabric sticking out of one, so she presumed it was a closet. She had no idea about the other door.

"So this is my room! This is the best room in the whole house!" said Isabelle smiling.

"How do you keep everything so neat?" asked Clarissa feeling foolish for doing so.

"Well we're rarely in Idris. So while we're gone, a cleaner keeps everything clean. So I think the person that cleans does a spell or something. This carpet is like sleeping on a cloud!" she said dreamily.

"Doesn't it bother you having someone going through your things?"

"Nope. I don't really leave anything here that is dear to me" she said shrugging. She walked over to her vanity and picked up a brush and started brushing her already neat hair.

"That is a lot of stuff for hair." Said Clarissa trying to figure out what all of it did.

"What can I say? I love styling my hair." Said Isabelle, who tensed up and slowly turned around with the biggest smile on her face. "Come here! I am doing your hair!" she squealed.

"Um no you're not." Said Clarissa backing up towards the door. Isabelle grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the seat. Clarissa struggled but ended up sitting in the seat. She didn't want to hurt a potential friend.

Isabelle smiled in victory then started trying to brush Clarissa's hair. Clarissa winced every time the brush got stuck.

"So, where did you get the name Clarissa?" asked Isabelle breaking the silence.

"My mom picked it. I don't know why. My father wanted me to be called Seraphina." Said Clary grimacing in pain as the brush snagged one of her curls.

"Where is your mom?"

"She left a few months after I was born." She said glaring at her reflection in the big mirror. She had seen pictures of her mother, and hated looking just like her.

"Oh. Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Muttered Isabelle looking awkward.

"It's fine. I never knew her so I it doesn't matter." She shrugged. Isabelle was about to something when they heard:

"LUNCH!"

Clarissa jumped from the seat, glad for an excuse to get away from that torture.

"Hey! I wasn't finished!" said Isabelle pouting.

"Your mom said lunch. Shouldn't we go down?" asked Clarissa hoping Isabelle she wouldn't attack her with the brush.

"I guess." She said placing it down. Clarissa smiled relieved. Her hair looked better but not by much.

"Do you like your name?" asked Isabelle as she led Clarissa down the hallway.

"It's not like I can change it." She said looking at Isabelle as though she said Alec and Jonathan were going to be dancing when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"No, you could use a nickname though…" she said thoughtful.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow. She never thought of that.

"What would be a good nickname?" she asked curious.

"Hm. Leave it to me!" she said smirking.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Isabelle looked over at an open door.

"That shouldn't be open." She said walking down the stairs inside. Clarissa followed curious as to where it led to.

They entered what looked like a training room. Alec and Jonathan were both there. But Jonathan was looking at a shield.

"What are you two doing?" asked Isabelle, causing the two boys to turn.

Clarissa looked at her brother. He had gone pale and looked frightened. She ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried. She said it quietly so the other two siblings couldn't hear them.

"I'm fine. I need to speak with father." He said just as quietly.

Clarissa nodded, and without another word they left the training room to get lunch.

She was really worried about her brother. He never showed that he was scared.

They just entered the kitchen when they heard;

"-uncalled for!" shouted her father.

All three adults looked at the children when they entered. Her father looked like he was in a fight. There was blood on his shirt and a bruise was forming on his jaw. But there was also a red hand print on his cheek.

"What happened?" asked Alec trying not to laugh.

Clarissa looked back at her brother and saw amusement in his eyes.

"Nothing. Is there a bathroom nearby so I can clean up." Said father glaring at Maryse. She smirked and pointed towards a door.

Isabelle led Clarissa over to the table, still deep in thought. Clarissa saw plants sitting on the windowsill. They all looked like the ones at home except for one.

"Maryse, what's that plant called?" she asked the women who was bringing plates over to the table.

Maryse followed her pointed finger at a plant with a long stem that broke out into pretty little flower petals.

"Oh that's Clary sage. It's used mainly for medicines." Said Maryse smiling at her.

"CLARY!" shouted Isabelle, jumping in her seat. Everyone in the room looked at her as though she grew three heads.

"Isabelle! I told you no shouting in the house." Said her mother sternly. Isabelle smiled sheepishly then turned to Clarissa.

"That's your new nickname! Clary! What do you think?" said Isabelle smiling brightly.

Clarissa thought about it. Clary. She liked it.

"That sounds great to me!" she said returning Isabelle's smile.

Clary looked over at her brother to see what he thought. He smiled weakly but was still pale.

"Then it's settled! From now on, you're going to be called Clary!"

"Whose going to be called Clary?" asked her father, returning from the bathroom?

"I am!" said Clary smiling at her father. He seemed to be considering it, but didn't say anything.

"Father, can we talk?" asked Jonathan, his voice shaking.

"Of course." He said looking at his son, puzzled.

They went through a door that led to the living room, as far as Clary could remember.

"Lets start eating. I'm starved." Said Robert starting to spoon a large amout of salad onto his plate.

Maryse had quickly made a salad and had left stuff like bread, butter etc to make sandwhich's with. Clary wasn't sure what to do. She never had to make her own food…

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMIT**

Valentine entered the living room with his son right behind him. He closed the door to give them privacy.

His head was killing him. From where Robert punched him and where Maryse slapped him before the children entered the kitchen.

Jonathan sat down on the couch, looking pale and frightened. That wasn't like him.

"What is it?" he asked when Jonathan said nothing.

"I had a strange dream last night." He said then stopped, probably thinking how ridiculous he sounded. But Valentine knew his son. He never had a nightmare then ran to him to scare monsters away.

"And what happened in the dream." He encouraged him to continue.

Jonathan explained everything that happened in the dream. From the crippling agony to Lilith.

Valentine tensed up. This was the sign she had warned him of. He would lose his humanity in less than twenty for hours. She had enchanted her blood to do so, to tell Valentine when it was time.

They had to leave. All of them. They had a small amount of time before Jonathan turned completely.

"Come on. We have to go home. Lets get your sister and let her draw the ruins." He said panicked.

They returned to the kitchen and saw the Lightwoods and Clarissa sitting at the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He forced himself to say to her. She smirked. "But we must be going."

"No!" cried Isabelle clutching Clarissa's arm, as though she could anchor her to the seat. Clarissa looked just as upset.

"I'm sorry. But something has come up." Said Valentine hoping he wouldn't have to tug his daughter from the other little girl. When Clarissa got clingy to something, she put up a fight to keep it.

"Why can't Clary stay here?" asked Isabelle pouting.

Ugh, a ridiculous nickname. He looked over at Maryse and Robert for help. They were smirking to see what he would do. If they knew a demon was transforming as they spoke, they would contact the clave without a second thought.

"Because she has to go with me. How about she visits again before you all go back to New York?" he hoped this worked. He wasn't in the mood to negotiate for his daughter.

"That is okay with us. We're going back Saturday. If we meet you at the entrance to Alicante on Wednesday at 10AM Clary can stay over the night. How does that sound?" Maryse said to her daughter. She just wanted Valentine to go.

Isabelle and Clarissa both gasped and looked at him expectantly.

"Fine." He said through gritted teeth.

Isabelle released her hold on Clarissa, but hugged her goodbye. Clarissa then ran to the other Lightwoods and gave them all a hug goodbye.

'She's been here for ten minutes and is already hugging these people?' thought Valentine feeling jealous. His daughter rarely hugged him.

As soon as all the goodbyes were said, Valentine led his children to the front hallway. He gave his stele to Clarissa who drew the runes to disguise them again. They turned into their earlier disguises and left before the Lightwoods could see them off.

They raced through Alicante. Well Valentine did. He practically had to drag Clarissa. Jonathan was doubled over in pain. He said his stomach was sore. Valentine hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

And I'm sorry for the both the cliff hanger and for the ending to be so quick. I was trying to get this updated as fast as I could! review or PM if you want me to change anything! also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! I hope to update again soon! we are back to rain in Ireland! well sort of!

Also what do you think of the Clarissa/Isabelle relationship? and the Jonathan/Alec relationship?

till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	10. A hurtful lie

Hey guys! okay, I am not sure about this chapter...I seriously don't know why I'm posting it, I thought I would let you all choose whether you want me to continue this way or change the chapter completely! I have no problem re-doing it! so please leave a review or message if you want me to change it!

I want to thank everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed this story!

**Tigersong19: Thank you! I was playing around with embarressing Alec and I found the 'closet referance' kinda funny! I'm glad someone else caught onto it! :D I really hated having to keep writing Clarissa! so I figured she needed a nickname! I do too, he probably would...Thank you!**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! :D**

**greygirl2358: Mine too! :D I know what you mean...It was very strange trying to make them be friends...So thats why Clary got invited to stay at the Lightwoods and not Jonathan...**

** .allegaint: Same! yeah I tried making them be friends, it didn't work it so I gave up on them...Thank you! :D**

* * *

As soon as they got home, Father had to carry Jonathan as he was still in crippling agony.

Father placed him on the couch in the hallway (strange place for a couch Clary always thought) then ran up the stairs.

Clary ran over to Jonathan hoping to comfort him in some way. She didn't understand what was going on. She kneeled down beside him and started brushing his brown hair (they were still disguised) away from his eyes.

Her contact with his forehead made him snap open his eyes. Clary gasped. What should have been green iris's, were now black. Not just the iris. But the pupil and the whites of both eyes.

Jonathan grabbed her wrist really tight that she heard it crack. She gasped in pain, but Jonathan didn't let go.

"H-help me!" he cried.

"Jonathan you're hurting me!" whimpered Clary. She had been struggling to get her arm free, but he had an iron grip on her. Clary heard footsteps behind her, and in a flash her father was between her and Jonathan. He was trying to pry Jonathan's hand off her wrist.

He struggled for a few minutes but he eventually got her free.

"Clarissa, listen to me. I need you to create a rune. Can you do that?" asked father staring right at her. She nodded.

"I need you to create a portal." He said still staring at her.

"how will that help Jonathan?" she asked.

"Trust me." He said simply.

She nodded and closed her eyes. she immediately saw a rune forming. She opened her eyes and held her hand out for his stele. He handed it over. She walked over to the barest wall; she closed her eyes and followed the shape of the rune in her mind.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the rune. It looked like a dark flower blossoming. She saw the lines of it seemed to be melt and change, flowing gently down, unfurling, reshaping themselves. In a matter of seconds, the rune had completely changed. It was now a glowing doorway. It was shimmering blue.

She turned around to face her father who was staring at the portal with a look of astonishment.

"Clarissa, stay with your brother. I will return with help." He said walking towards the portal, seemingly unsure whether to enter or not. He then tensed up and literally jumped in.

Clarissa still had his stele. She drew an Iratze on her wrist, feeling instant relief as it had been throbbing with pain.

She walked over to Jonathan who was shaking. His eyes were still black. She wanted to cringe and run as far from him as she could, but refused. This was her brother! She wouldn't abandon him.

She sat down beside him, keeping her hands behind her, and hoping her father returned soon. She couldn't stand watching her brother endure such pain. He was whimpering, and was most likely stopping himself from screaming.

She was about to call a servant to find her father, when he came through the portal himself. And he wasn't alone.

A woman followed him. She was beautiful. She had long black hair that swished as she walked, black eyes that seemed like tunnels and pale skin which outlined her hair and eyes more. There was elegance as she walked.

"Clarissa, go up to your room." Said father, not even glancing at her.

"W-what? I want to stay with Jonathan!" she said incredulous.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll help your brother." Said the strange women smiling at her. Clary felt a chill as the women spoke. There was something about her that she didn't like…

"Clarissa Morgenstern! Go to your room!" said her father sternly.

Clary jumped but did as she was told. She walked up the stairs and could just hear her father say;

"Is there anyway to stop this?"

"No. he will turn. If you do the ceremony, It will affect your daughter too. She will lose her humanity quicker. It's too risky."

"Is there a cure for Jonathan? When he does turn?"

"I'm afraid not. There is no cure for my blood."

That perked clary's curiousity. She remembered the conversation with her father a few nights ago.

"-before Jonathan was born, I did an experiment. I gave your mother demon blood, to strengthen my unborn child.-"

So she's a demon. And it's because of her that Jonathan is in pain.I knew there was something I didn't like about her.

She wanted to listen to the rest of their conversation, but…

"Clarissa, I thought I told you to go to bed!" called her father.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked surprised.

"I didn't hear a door open or close." He replied.

'Shoot' she thought. She then heard footsteps climbing the stairs and knew she had no choice but to go to her room.

She opened her door and entered before the person climbing the stairs saw her.

She looked around her room. It looked the same as before but it wasn't as colorful as Isabelle's room.

She had plain pine floor, a white wall which she decorated. She drew images and other things on it. She had a double bed made from oak; It had turquoise colored sheets on it. There was a vanity table with a few hair ties and clips on it and an unused brush. She had a balcony that overlooked a part of the forest. She had an easel right beside it. She loved waking up and sitting on the balcony drawing. She also had a table that only consisted of paints, brushes, pencils and more arts stuff then she realized was possible of having. She had a private bathroom and a walk in closet.

She looked at a clock that was sitting on her vanity. It was already 2:30! Dinner wasn't for another few hours, and she wasn't that hungry. Both her and Isabelle had asked Maryse if she could show them how to make a sandwich. Maryse seemed to enjoy showing them. She had only eaten ¾ of her sandwich and she wasn't hungry, even after walking through the forest.

She took out her sketch pad and tried drawing Isabelle. She wasn't great at portraits, but her picture came out better than expected. She may be five, but her drawing was pretty good.

She looked over at her clock. It was 3:47.

'Ugh! This is so boring!' she thought. She flopped on her bed, when she saw something in her boot. She took out her father's stele. She had forgotten to return it to her father!

She wondered what to do with it. She could always turn herself invisible and sneak downstairs to her father, brother and that woman; but she would be caught if the rune wore off. Or if her father came up to her room to find her missing.

She could sneak down to the gym and train. Her father wouldn't mind as long as she didn't set up equipment.

She changed out of her casual clothes and into training gear. She was tying up her hair when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Her father entered. His eyes seemed glassy and red. She stood up quickly.

"Where's Jonathan?" she asked worried.

"I…he…" he let out a breath. "Jonathan is gone." He said looking at her with tears in his eyes.

She tensed up. NO! he couldn't be dead! He was sick! Or changing or something, but he couldn't be dead!

"B-but you…SHE SAID SHE WOULD HELP HIM!" she screeched not able to comprehend what was happening. She picked up he hairbrush and threw it at her balcony window. She just needed to let out her frustration.

The force of the brush made a big hole in the window. Clary was about to run over and start kicking the rest of the glass when her father caught her, spun her around and hugged her. She punched his back as hard as she could trying to get him to let her go, but she tired herself out and started sobbing into his shoulder.

How could this be happening? There was no way her brother had died.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

I watched Clarissa look at me with disbelief. She didn't dare believe me, until she picked up her hairbrush and threw it at her balcony window.

He saw the force of it make a huge gaping hole in it. He also saw Clary start to run towards the window. He grabbed her before she hurt herself. He spun her around and hugged her. Letting her take her anger out on him till she broke down crying.

Telling her that her brother died was the worst things he could have done. He hated watching her eyes tear up. He hated watching her wanting to release her anger. He hated watching her believe his lie.

* * *

Please don't hate me! I have a reason for writing it! But I'm not happy with it! I was actually crying at the end! so please leave a review or PM me if you want me to re-do this chapter! I have no problem what so ever re-doing it!

I honestly don't know where the idea came from, I thought I'd go with it and let you guys decide if I should stay with it or not!

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	11. Pain and a funeral

Hey guys! Okay I'm keeping the last chapter up as i got more reviews twlling me to keep it up! I'm sorry if your against it, but I thought it made the story more interesting!

This chapter is short because I wanted to update letting everyone know I'm keeping the story like this!

I also want to thank everyone that did review, follow and faveourite this story!

** .allgaint: Thank you! I liked your review as it explained why I should keep it up! I never thought of it that way! **

**noaverageangel: I'm sorry! I didnt plan to do it, but it was a last second idea.**

**Doingthewormwood: No hes not dead! Valentine lied like i wrote in the end of the last chapter! In the next chapter i'm planning to do a Jonathan POV of what happens after the last chapter!**

**Patriot Storm: I'm sorry...Jonathans alive! read the end of the last chapter and it says Valentine lied!**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: Thank you! really? I havnt read any similar fanfic? could you send me a link? so i don't do anything else similar. **

**greygirl2358: Thank you! I thought i was going to get alot of angry reviews for the last chapter!**

**beth: Thank you! I plan to keep writing this story till the end!**

**Huntress: Thank you!**

_**Just a warning: this chapter is Jonathans POV of the pain of changing and Clary POV of his funeral...well she thinks it's his funeral...**_

* * *

The pain was unbelievable.

It felt like a burning inferno had erupted all over his body. No part of him was spared. He felt the pain from the bottom of his toes to the tips of his fingers to the top of his head.

He didn't know what caused it. One minute they were running through Alicante and the next his father is carrying him because he fell clutching his stomach as the pain started there.

He didn't remember much of the journey home. He only remembered his father setting him on a couch. He had closed his eyes hoping to lose consciousness, but they snapped open when he felt pressure on his forehead.

It was Clarissa. She had her hand on his forehead. Her face looked shocked and worried. He grabbed her wrist, not realizing how much strength was behind it.

"H-help me!" he cried.

"Jonathan you're hurting me!" whimpered Clarissa.

He tried releasing her but his hand didn't seem to understand the command. He felt something trying to unfurl his fingers. He finally felt Clarissa's wrist leave his hand. He caught a glimpse of his father before he stared straight at the ceiling. He had to get a grip on the pain. It would make him go insane!

He didn't know how long he lay there shaking and whimpering. He wanted to scream till his throat bled and suffocated him, ending the pain. He refused to let the pain win. It would tear Clarissa apart. He knew he would never forgive himself if he hurt her in any way.

He then saw someone lean over him. It was the woman from the dream! She looked just as beautiful. She smiled at him, as if enjoying his pain.

"Hello Jonathan. Not long now. Soon you're going to be the most powerful being there ever was." She said to him.

"I-I d-don't want t-to b-be p-powerf-ful." He said through gritted teeth. She laughed.

"You don't think you do, but you will." She said.

He wanted to ask her what she meant when he suddenly felt light-headed and he fell into darkness.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

Clary looked at her reflection in her mirror. Today was her brothers funeral.

She was dressed in white. She looked pale in her white dress, leggings and shoes. She felt like a ghost.

She never went to a funeral before. She never knew anyone that could be dead.

Her father had ordered a coffin for Jonathan. She had seen it. It was oak painted white. Her father ordered the servants to place Jonathan into it. She wasn't allowed to see Jonathan since the time he was in pain.

Her father's words rang in her ears.

"I don't want you to remember him that way. It's better to forget that day and think of him being happy and move on."

She remembered in the forest walking to Alicante. They had been laughing and joking. He seemed happy. She would always keep that memory along with others of him. But she could not forget the way he looked at her the last time she saw him. He looked frightened and scared.

A knock came from her door.

"Clarissa. We have to go now." Came her father's voice.

"Coming!" she said. She was looking for a necklace her brother gave her for her last birthday. It had a C on it and had an inscription on the other side.

_The bravest shadowhunter_

It was impressive that the words fit perfectly.

She found it in her vanity drawer. It wasn't tangled at least.

She put in on then joined her father in the hall.

Father had arranged a funeral for Jonathan. There wasn't many attending, but at least he got a goodbye.

A silent brother would be performing the funeral. He apparently 'owed' father.

It had been two days since her brother died. Two days of pain. She didn't know what she would do without him.

Her father guided her through the house that felt foreign to her now. They made it outside and sat down on the chairs her father had told the servant to set up.

Just like she thought, not many people were there. There was her tutors, all the servants and a few people she didn't know. They looked withdrawn.

Before she could ask her father who they were, a man wearing a clock stood up and spoke in their minds.

Clary ignored him and focused on her brother's coffin. She wanted to open it and hug her brother till he started breathing again. She would give anything to hear him speak to her again.

Her eyes started overflowing with tears when she realized her last words to him was that he was hurting her.

She wished she could go back to two days earlier and warn them all about what was coming.

After the funeral, she watched as her brother's coffin was placed into the ground in the garden near a small pond. Jonathan loved to sit there and ponder. She never disturbed him there as he seemed at peace.

She cried the last of her tears as everyone went back into her house. She looked at his grave and made a vow.

She would never shed another tear, as there was no greater pain then losing her brother.

* * *

I'm sorry if this Chapter was bad, I was mainly writing it as a filler. I wanted to get everyone's opinion!

For the next chapter will I write:

**Clary and Isabelle's sleepover**

**Jonathans POV of waking up **

**Clary a few years later**

**Any other suggestions?**

Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	12. Hunting

Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and favourite this story! You guys are the best! :D

A lot of reviews to reply to! Thank you guys! these reviews actually make my day! :D

** .allegaint: That means a lot! I'm glad I inspired! :D I actually read your story before you reviewd and thought the start seemed familiar, but thank you for reviewing! (BTW Your story is amazing! I keep meaning to review it!)**

**noaverageangel: I thought it would be a nice effect...Thank you! :D i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Huntress3419: Hopefully you like this chapter! :D I mentioned Jace in it! so he might be in it soon! :D**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: Thank you! :D**

**guest:Here you go! hopefully like this chapter!**

**greygirl2358: I loved your review! Please write more long ones! :D I feel like Jonathan didn't get much sympathy in the books as he should have. Sure he was a murdering psychopath, but that's how he was raised! he was treated like a monster growing up, and that's what he became! Valentine deserved to suffer before he died for what he did to him! I hate him with a passion, Which is why I slightly tweaked his personality in this chapter! Thank you! I had written the Clary POV and was about to post it, but i felt Jonathan should have gotten a POV as well! It was literally last-minute! I mentioned Jace in this story, so he will be in it soon...maybe ;D**

**Guest: Thank you! Bring it! I love getting reviews! :D**

**fangirl-booklover46: Thank you! hopefully you enjoy this! :D**

**Guest: Hello! Thank you! :D**

This chapter I set a few years later by request! Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Clary was getting ready with Isabelle to go demon hunting.

They have been friends for nine years! they were both fourteen now, well Isabelle would be fifteen in a few weeks.

She was wearing a black tank top, black leather jacket that cut off at her waist, black skinny jeans and knee-high boots. She was trying to tie her hair into a bun. It was a losing battle.

"Let me do that!" said Isabelle walking out of her bathroom.

Isabelle was wearing a similar outfit. But instead of knee-high boots, she had ankle boots.

"My hair is impossible!" groaned Clary, collapsing onto her bed.

"You just don't have the patience." Said Isabelle walking over to her, Clary sat up and let her tie it into a tight bun. There were no strands or anything!

"Are you sure you're not part warlock or something?" asked Clary grumpy.

"My parents come from strict shadowhunter families. What do you think?" asked Isabelle smirking.

Clary rolled her eyes and watched as Isabelle was able to tie her hair up into a ponytail. It was such an effortless thing, but Clary could not do it!

"Are you ready? We have to get weapons and talk to my dad before we go." Said Clary hopping off her bed.

"Yep. Lead the way!"

Clary and Isabelle were training to become parabatai. The Lightwoods were all for it…her father on the other hand…

It wasn't like he thought Isabelle wasn't a worthy shadowhunter, but he had a bad experience with his parabatai.

Lucian Graymark, his former Parabatai. Her father told her that Lucian had been the one to convince her mother to run away. That he betrayed him by taking his one true love. Then he got himself bitten by a werewolf and broke the parabatai connection, destroying her father. He didn't want the same to happen to Clary.

But she trusted Isabelle. She was like a sister.

Isabelle lived in the New York institute and traveled to Idris with her family when her parents to attend Clave meetings, and she would catch up with Clary.

Since no one knew else knew about the Morgenstern's, there was no way of sending a letter between them. So Clary created a rune.

It was a five-pointed rune with lines at each tip, as though it was a pentagon. The rune allowed items to be passed between them. Like letters, clothes gifts etc.

It had been tricky describing the rune to the Lightwoods, but her father figured out how. He took a picture of the rune with his camera and developed it before sending it to the Lightwoods.

Since then, the two families have kept in touch. Maryse and Robert still didn't trust her father, but they absolutely loved Clary! They were always inviting her to New York, Their home in Idris or just to go on holiday with them. Clary never got to go to New York or on holiday with them as her father always found a nest of downworlders or demons for them to fight.

Clary didn't enjoy fighting with her father as much as with Isabelle. If she slipped up once, she would be told to go train till she couldn't stand.

Her father became much harsher on her since Jonathan died. She was scrutinized on everything she did and punished for doing it wrong.

If she missed a step while training, she had to clean and polish each weapon they owned. If she got an answer wrong during study, she was to read the chapter till memorized. If she asked too many questions, she had her art stuff taken away.

He was strict, but he never banned her from visiting the Lightwoods. They were like a second family to her.

"Clary!" said Isabelle shaking Clary from her thoughts.

"W-what?" she asked stunned. They were at the home gym already.

"I was telling you about Jace! Alec's parabatai?" said Isabelle rolling her eyes.

Jace was the mysterious boy the Lightwoods adopted. Isabelle had told her before that his father had been killed and Maryse and Robert were like his godparents. Clary never met him, since he never travelled to Idris with them. But Isabelle always talked about him.

"Sorry, I was lost in my mind." Said Clary casting a look around. If her father heard her say that before they left…

"What's new? Anyways, Jace told me my baking was terrible! Can you believe that?!" she said with a hurt voice.

Clary didn't know what to say. Isabelle was a terrible chef. No one knows how, but she had once set cereal on fire! That was when they were eight. To this day, no one can figure out what happened.

"No one cooks like you Izzy!" said Clary. She couldn't lie to her. This way she wasn't.

"Aw thanks Clary!" she said smiling confused, not knowing if it was a good or a bad thing.

They walked into the weapons room joined to the gym. They picked their weapons.

Clary already had her two favorite knives in her boots, but she placed two seraph blades in both boots on the other side of the knives. She took a katana, pouches of silver crushed into dust and a bottle of holy water. She placed her own stele in a compartment in her skinny jeans.

Clary had trained with a sword, and then moved onto a Japanese sword called a katana. She preferred it as it was sharper and lighter than a normal sword.

Isabelle chose the same weapons, except she swapped for a whip instead of a sword and knives.

They left the weapons room and headed towards Clary's fathers office. She knew why he wanted a word with them. He wanted to check their weapons and runes. He always did and he never had any reason to doubt them.

They entered the office, which was as clustered as before. There were still diagrams, runes and pictures.

The map of the world that had been circled and crossed out in various spots had been marked more.

Her father was sitting behind his desk, reading a book that had pages that looked brittle.

"What runes are you both using?" he asked without looking up.

"Agility, Courage, fortitude, fortis, insight, night vision, soundless, speed and strength." they said in unison. They always wore the same marks.

Clary always wore Mnemosyne while she fought so she could remember everything she did. If she missed a step, made a new attack point etc. she could work on it. Her father's disciplinary had rubbed off on her.

"Excellent. And weapons?"

They told him the weapons they chose. He nodded.

"Good. Now be careful. You might have fought before, but never let your guard down." He said sternly.

Clary and Isabelle nodded then turned and left the office. They were walking through the house chatting excitedly about hunting. Isabelle hadn't seen Clary in months so they hadn't hunted together in a while.

"What are we hunting tonight?" asked Isabelle excitedly.

"Father said there's a werewolf clan two miles west. A Vampire coven a mile and a half south. And a few stray outcasts of vampires, werewolf and demons north-west and north-east." Said Clary remembering him telling her that morning.

"The outcasts are no fun. They don't stay together. How many vamps are we talking about?"

"At least eight. I know we're good, but your mom would kill us if we took on eight vampires." Said Clary her voice full of disgust at the last part. She had learned many traits from her father. She hated downworlders. Especially her father's former parabatai.

Isabelle understood her contempt for downworlders, so she never questioned her on it or scolded her.

"She wouldn't have to know." Said Isabelle with a wink. Clary rolled her eyes. Isabelle didn't think much of her plan through.

"Eight BLOOD thirsty vampires. You heard about that team of shadowhunters that went to take out that cave of only three vampires. They were all killed. We would have better luck, and I want to take them on as much as you, but we would killed by our parents." Said Clary in a resigned voice. Isabelle frowned.

"What do you suggest? Werewolf's or outcasts?"

"Outcasts. We can practice our stealth."

"Why not the Werewolf clan?"

"I'm not sure how many is there. We could check it out." Said Clary with a devilish grin.

"It's decided." Said Isabelle wearing a matching grin.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

They were in the middle of the woods; it had taken less than an hour to make it to the werewolf hideout. Thanks to the night vision rune, they were able to see without notifying anything else.

They saw something move in front of them. They stopped walking and hid behind trees listening for the sounds. They didn't sound like they were getting nearer, so Clary peered around the tree.

There was three huge werewolf's walking. They didn't seem to have a location in mind as they walked back and forth.

Clary turned to Isabelle who nodded her head. Clary took out her silver knives and Isabelle took out her seraph blades. They simultaneously took a deep breath then jumped on the nearest werewolf.

Clary had a werewolf with its back to her. She jumped on its back and it started twisting its back, snapping its teeth. Clary plunged one of her knives into its spine. The wolf howled as the silver made contact with skin, till it collapsed from the pain. It wasn't dead…yet.

Clary jumped off the wolf before she got trapped under him. The third wolf saw her and ran towards her, teeth snapping. Clary reached for her silver dust and threw it into the werewolf's face, blinding it. The werewolf howled as the silver burned it, and it crashed into a tree, falling unconscious.

Clary turned back to her first werewolf. It was panting heavily. She had no pity for it. She took out her knife from its back, and was about to plunge it into its neck when it transformed into its human form.

It was a teenage boy, with brown wavy hair, grey eyes and pale skin. He looked sickly under the moonlight.

He stared at her with pleading eyes.

"P-please don't kill me!" he whimpered.

"You were going to kill me, why shouldn't I do the same?" she growled.

"I wouldn't have! You surprised me!"

"Nice try." She said and in a blink of an eye, she plunged her knife into his heart. The boy gasped from shock, but his eyes never left hers. He went limp, his glassy eyes staring at her.

Clary removed her knife and turned to Isabelle who was dodging her werewolf's attacks. Clary sighed and decided to go over to the other werewolf who was still unconscious. Its breathing was heavy, but Clary didn't care. She took out her knife once again and stabbed the wolf where it's heart was.

She hated downworlders, but she didn't see the point in prolonging their deaths. Instant kills were her specialty.

Isabelle had finally brought her wolf down, but seemed unsure whether to kill it or not. Clary sighed.

Isabelle had been brought up thinking downworlders were okay. That they didn't need to be taken care of till they broke the law. Clary on the other hand had been thought that they should be put down before they broke the law. Better to stop the problem before it starts then after.

Clary walked over, knife in hand and plunged the knife into it's side, where it would reach the heart. Isabelle gasped as Clary showed no remorse.

"I was handling it!"

"No, you were hesitating. It could have thrown you off in a matter of seconds!"

"Did any of these do anything wrong in the first place?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah! First they became werewolves, second they tried to gain access to Alicante and third they thought they could fight us," said Clary hoping Isabelle would forgive her.

"First of all, they could have been born like this, or bitten. They might not have asked to become a werewolf! Second of all, I get you don't like them, but they have as much right to enter Alicante as we do. It's unfair that they are kept out. And last of all, you fought two of them and killed three of them. There wasn't much teamwork involved." Said Isabelle glaring.

"What did we come out here to do? Make peace? At least I killed them quickly. I didn't watch it in pain deciding whether to kill it or not." Said Clary returning her glare.

"I know why we came out here! But…UGH! YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME!"

Clary was taken aback.

"What?"

"You always jump in if you think I'm doing something wrong! It annoys me!" said Isabelle clearly more than annoyed.

Clary thought back to all their fights together. Did she always jump in?

The time they fought two demons. Clary had finished hers off easily and had stopped Isabelle's from taking out a weapon by chopping it's arm off with her katana.

Another time they had taken off a rare vampire and werewolf working together. Isabelle had aimed for the vampire but it had been about to swipe at her with claws so Clary threw her knife at its chest. It died on impact.

Clary thought of all their other fights and accepted that Isabelle was right, she did intercept her fights, but it was for a good reason.

"Isabelle, I would never take away your kill on purpose. I didn't want to see you get hurt. I guess I always saw some creäture about to attack you, and I just kill it before it can. Can you forgive me?" asked Clary. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

Isabelle looked at her, and smiled before hugging Clary.

"Of course. I can't stay mad at you. I think you stay around Alec too long. He always protects me and Jace when we fight." Said Isabelle laughing at Clarys shocked expression.

"You did not just say I'm like Alec."

"Sorry hunny, but you are." Said Isabelle, dodging Clary who tried to grab her neck.

They started laughing when Clary heard something. She motioned Isabelle to stay quiet. There were footsteps creeping up on them.

* * *

I am so going to get angry reviews for these cliff hangers arent I?

So what do you guys think? please leave a review or send a PM!

Also let me know what you want me to do for the next chapter? I'm obviously going to continue this chapter, but if you guys have any idea's let me know!

Should Isabelle and Clary become parabatai?

should Jace be in the next chapter?

Should there be another fight in the next chapter?

Let me know!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	13. Good news

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for all the followers, reviews, views and favourites! this story received over 4000+ views in just over a month! this is my most successful story by far!

**Huntress34189: Thank you! I did a Jace POV! But he hasn't met Clary yet! Hope you like it! :D**

**Guest (Who I presume like's anime): I saw it I don't know how long ago and was trying to think of something Isabelle could cook so bad and that popped into my head! everyone likes Jace! :D **

**noaverageangel: Read this chapter and you will find out! :D It was a good idea! but I didn't know how to work it into the story :( send me anymore idea's and I will try to fit them in! :D**

** .allegaint: i only realised your username cuts off, so if you review again could I write DIA instead? It's all the first letters of one of the best series ever! :D it's fine! I love your story! still havent had a chance to review! thank you! :D**

**guest: i love the Izzy/Clary relationship too! Jace is included in this chapter! He hasn't met Clary, but he's in this chapter! :D**

**fangirl-booklover46: Cassandra Clare is gonna have a lot of angry fan mail if they don't become parabatai in the last book I reckon! Jace POV included in this chapter! :D thank you! :D**

**greygirl2358: Thank you! I try to update as often as i can! I have one month left before I have to go back to school D: But I plan to keep updating as often as i can! No matter how much sleep loss is involved! That is so creepy how you guessed that :O I was deciding between Luke or Valentine...You'll see who I picked! I love luke too! I feel like he was friendzoned too long! I added your idea into the story, but had to tweak it a bit because...You'll see...yeah i wasnt happy with writing that, but to be honest, Clary would hate them if she grew up with Valentine alone. especially as she has to believe every nearly he says...she will soon hopefully! I want them to be parabatai! they seem like a good mix for being best friends! I took the Jace part into account and I agree! I made a Jace POV, but he's hasn't met Clary! i have added Jonathan into this chapter into this as well! Thank you! Longest reply to a review I have made yet! :D**

**sebastian: I can only guess who your favourite TMI character is ;) I have an idea of how they meet again, but it wont be for a few chapters...I will start adding Jonathan POV's though! I hope this chapter is long enough! over 3000 words! I've been writing for the last six hours straight! jonathan is included in this chapter! :D**

**For anyone that might not have read the reviews I replied to (For shame! I spent like fifteen minutes typing those out! just kidding!) this chapter is going to be a Clary, Jace and Jonathan POV!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary unsheathed her Katana while Isabelle unwound her whip from her wrist. It was hard to tell where the sound was coming from.

They had their backs against the other. It was a safer stance, if anyone jumped out at them, they wouldn't have their back unprotected.

"Clary, what is that?" whispered Isabelle so low, that Clary barely heard.

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

The werewolf's had made a racket here as they had howled, and it could be the rest of the clan. Then again, Vampires might have heard them and wanted to watch their mortal enemies die. It was hard to tell.

There was a rustling from Clary's right. Isabelle heard it too. They stayed in their position, waiting for whatever it was to jump out.

Clary kept her eyes on her right, but listened for sounds around them. She could feel Isabelle shaking with anticipation.

A form was appearing from the bushes on her right. It was a werewolf, that was flanked by four other wolf's. The one leading them was very tall. It was roughly twice Clary's size in height.

The wolf saw her and seemed to freeze. Its mouth opened but no howls or growls were voiced.

Clary didn't like the wolf staring at her. She turned to face them to attack when the wolf transformed into its human form. It was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirties. He had either black, or very dark brown hair, blue eyes and seemed very fit.

'Well it's not like werewolf's sit in a cave all day' thought Clary. She bent into a crouch, ready to attack. She didn't fancy taking in five werewolf's, but she would be damned if she went down without a fight.

The werewolf walked towards her slowly, with his hands spread out. This surprised Clary.

"Stay where you are." She said shocked when he did what she said. "What are you doing?" she said before mentally slapping herself. That was the first question she asked?

"I don't want to fight. I just needed to be sure it was you…" he said trailing off. Clary narrowed her eyes.

"You don't know me. And even if you did, why would you need to know." She said gaining a tighter grip on her katana. She could feel Isabelle look between her and the man.

"I do know you, Clarissa Fairchild. I know-"he was cut off by Clary. "My name is NOT Fairchild!" she hissed. She didn't know how he knew her first name. Fairchild was her mother's surname, which meant…

"You look just like your mother. I can't believe you're alive after all these years." He said ignoring her outburst.

Clary moved in a flash. She kicked the werewolf in the chest, knocking him to the ground and pointed her katana at his heart.

"I've killed some of your kind already tonight. I'm not above killing you. But let me tell you something. My mother was a coward. She left after I was born. Don't compare me to her!" she said making the tip of the katana press on his chest. It didn't rip his shirt, so he couldn't feel the silver.

Clary was shocked to see that he was looking at her calm. He didn't seem to notice her pointing a weapon at his heart.

"Your mother didn't leave you. She thought you were dead. She thought you were all dead. It broke her heart. She misses you everyday of her life. She has a small box with a curl of your hair, a picture of you and your favorite toy. Kill me if you must, but you would be killing the truth." He told her, with sadness clear in his eyes.

Clary found her hands shaking. She could tell he wasn't lying. The pain in his eyes made it obvious. But her father had told her she ran away. How could she take a strangers word over her fathers.

Something clicked in her head. She knew this man. It had to be Lucian Greymark. Who else would try and defend her mother? He was the one who took her away in the first place! No wonder she thought he was telling the truth! He nearly had her.

"Nice try, Lucian." She smirked as shock took over his expression. "But you're going to need to try harder than that to fool me." She raised the sword, ready to plunge it into him, when another idea occurred.

"On second thoughts, why don't you give my mother a message" she spat Mother out like it was dirt. "Tell her that if we ever meet, she better be ready." She then walked over to Isabelle and led her back to where they came from.

Clary heard one of the wolves growl, but didn't bother to turn around. She would hear their heavy paws hitting the ground if they wanted to attack.

Clary kept her katana unsheathed, just in case they did decide to attack, or if any other creäture came across them.

Isabelle was silent for half of the walk. It bothered Clary to not hear her talking. She didn't like the silence.

"Izzy? You okay?" she asked worried. Was she still mad about earlier. Isabelle sighed.

"I don't understand you at all! You kill werewolf's and basically anything else without a second thought, then the one time a werewolf does know you, you let it off with a message?" she looked at Clary with a skeptical look in her eye. She shook her head in disbelief.

"I was going to kill him! But you heard what he said! I couldn't pass up the opportunity to give her a message." She said slyly. "And besides, wasn't it you who told me not to kill downworlders without reason?" she laughed at Isabelle's glare.

"When does a werewolf know who you are not a good reason?"

"Well since I couldn't send a dead werewolf to my lovely mother, the message had to do." She said grinning at Isabelle who rolled her eyes.

"We still have a few hours left if you want to go outcast hunting?" asked Clary hoping she would drop the subject. Her luck wasn't with her.

"How did you know the wolf?" Isabelle asked instantly. Clary let out a deep breath and explained.

"His name was Lucian Greymark. He was my father's best friend…and parabatai." Said Clary. Isabelle gasped but didn't say anything. "They were both in the circle with your parents and my mother. But one day, Lucian convinced her to run away. He somehow got himself bitten by a wolf. I never met him before. I guessed that it was him." Said Clary looking at the ground.

Clary expected Isabelle to argue that He might be telling the truth, or to ask her more questions. She was not ready for the bear hug. Isabelle squeezed her so hard, that Clary was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm so sorry." Said Isabelle. Clary smiled to herself. She was glad she had Isabelle for a best friend. Clary rarely had to explain herself to Isabelle. She could never lie to her. There was only one lie she got away with.

The Lightwoods thought Jonathan had died from a disease a few weeks after meeting them. Her father made up a lie, that Jonathan had been sick for years. That he had finally passed away. Clary hadn't been questioned on it, but she hated them not knowing the truth. That it was her father's curiosity that ended his life.

Clary felt tears spring up into her eyes, but refused to let them spill onto her cheek. She still hadn't broken her vow from that day.

Isabelle released Clary, giving her a sympathetic smile and they continued walking back to Clary's home.

Isabelle was staying the night, and then Clary was to bring her home in the morning as the Lightwoods were returning to New York the next day. Clary would miss her deeply. She didn't know when she would see her again. Isabelle seemed to sense her thoughts.

"Maybe your dad will let you visit New York? He can't keep you here forever can he?" she said with a hopeful smile.

"You know what he's like. He barely lets me out of his sight for more than a few hours!" said Clary knowing full well that her father would be waiting outside the mansion cottage when they returned. He always did.

"But you're going to be fifteen in a few weeks! I don't want to miss your birthday again! Isabelle whined. Then a spark showed in her eyes. "You say he lets you do anything you want on your birthday right? Why not ask to go to New York!" she said excitedly.

Clary had asked for the last few birthdays, but the Lightwoods always came back to Idris in a matter of days after and her father never saw the point of visiting them if they were going to be in Idris in a few days. But they wouldn't be returning for ages. Especially not around her birthday!

"You're a genius Iz! Would it be okay with your parents?" asked Clary worried they might disagree with their daughter. Isabelle looked at her as though she asked an obvious question.

"Are you kidding? They would be thrilled! Mom is always asking you to visit! But she never argued with your dad's logic." Said Isabelle shrugging but had a grin on her face.

The rest of the walk back was spent talking about what they could do in New York. Isabelle already had a list. It went like: Shopping, Demon hunting, clubs, etc.

They made it to Morgenstern Manor. And just like Clary thought, her father was waiting for them.

"Don't mention the werewolf." She said under her breath to Isabelle. She looked over at Clary and nodded.

"How did it go?" Asked her father searching for any injuries they might have sustained.

"Eight werewolves. Three dead." Said Clary, hoping he didn't question her about the other five.

"And the others?" Damn it.

"Ran away. Guess we scared them off." Said Isabelle walking forward smirking. A smirking Izzy was a dangerous Izzy.

"Doesn't surprise me." Said Clary's father. "I want to have a word with both of you." He said simply, and then walked back into the house.

"I honestly hate when he does that." Said Isabelle glaring at the door he disappeared into. Clary agreed with her.

They entered the house, and just caught sight of him going through the door into the hallway. Clary and Isabelle sped up to catch up with him.

He led them to his office. It hadn't changed since a few hours ago. Well there was another circle crossed out on his map. She kept meaning to ask him about it, but fear of losing her art things stopped her.

He sat down behind his desk, and then motioned for them to sit in the two seats in front of the desk.

Clary had the weird sense of déjà vu. It was like the time he told her and Jonathan to sit down the night he told them of his plans.

Clary sat down suspicious. He father wore a blank expression so she couldn't tell if he was about to give out to them or tell them bad news.

"I wanted to talk to you both about your request to be parabatai…" he said, seeming to not know how to continue that sentence. Clary and Isabelle perked up. "I have been given it some serious thought, and I have come to a decision." He said looking between the girls, who were literally sitting on the edge of their seats.

"And? What's the decision?" asked Clary hopeful. She was nervous and excited.

"I allow you to be parabatai, as long as Maryse and Robert are okay with it." He said smiling at his daughter. Clary and Isabelle jumped up and ran around the table to hug Clary's father.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you…" they said in unison smiling happily at him. He smiled down at them and told them to wash up and go to bed.

After the shock of being given permission to be parabatai, Clary became suspicious. Her father was against the idea a few hours ago. What changed?

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

Jace was training in the training room at the institute in New York. The rest of the Lightwoods had gone to Idris on meeting. Alec would have stayed to keep him company, but Jace could see how much his parabatai wanted to visit the home country.

Isabelle had been excited to go and visit her best friend. Clarissa. Jace never heard her last name. The Lightwoods never told him, even when he asked. He found it strange. They spoke about her often but never mentioned a last name.

Jace had seen pictures of her though. Isabelle had taken many pictures of her time in Idris, which mainly revolved around Clarissa. He would never admit it to anyone, but he found Clarissa to be beautiful. He loved her fiery red hair, sparkling emerald-green eyes and bright sparkly smile. He waved it off as a crush. They had never met, so he didn't know her.

Jace punched his punching bag so hard that it ripped. Swearing under his breath as he went to retrieve a dust pan and brush, he remembered his father's words. To love is to destroy. He couldn't think about having a crush. What if his feelings grew? He would be letting down his father.

Pushing all thoughts of Clarissa no-last-name from his mind, Jace cleaned up the mess he made. The Lightwoods would be home the next day, and they wouldn't be pleased if they ended up stepping on punching bag insides.

He dumped the punching bag and his mess and went to the Institutes library. He hadn't anything better to do. It was midday and demons didn't come out till night. Even then he didn't want to go demon hunting by himself. It was boring.

He could have went back to Idris with the Lightwoods and possibly met Clarissa, but even the thought of Idris made him want to cry. Idris was the most beautiful country ever, but it was where his father had died.

His father was murdered when he was ten. He was nearly sixteen now, and the pain of that day hadn't eased up yet. He could still remember clearly watching his father die. It replayed in his memories, keeping him awake at night.

He was grateful that the Lightwoods took him in, but he wanted his father back. They never forced him to talk about him, but he knew they felt sorry for him.

Jace groaned as he had picked up a book to read, and realized he hadn't read a word of the last two chapters. He turned back to where he remembered leaving off and lost himself in learning about Jonathan Shadowhunter.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan lay on the ground panting. He had just been training with two demons. They were greater demons and seemed hell-bent on killing him.

It was night-time, so he couldn't try and lure them out, or break a window letting in sunshine. There was no other way to destroy a higher demon! What was the point of this?

"Jonathan! What are you doing?!" hissed one of the demons.

He was fighting Yanlou and Abbadon. They were both ugly as the hell they came from. He believed that Abbadon was most likely diseased, and Yanlou looked like it fell down a mountain, into excrements, got run over and repeat. He wanted to ask them about their appearance but he had promised not to anger either demon…too much.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, you bastards aren't exactly easy to fight." He hissed back.

"Enough!" said a cold voice behind them. Jonathan turned around to face Lilith. He smiled at his adoptive mother. "Jonathan, Follow me." She said sweeping out of the room. Jonathan turned back to the two demons.

"Farewell. May our paths cross again one day." He said sarcastically. The demons hissed before disappearing.

Jonathan left the training room. He knew where Lilith went. He walked into the dining room/business room of the house.

They were living in England. Lilith brought him here when he had 'changed' all those years ago. He had felt incredible when he woke up. He felt so much power just at his finger tips, just like she promised him.

He sat down across from her. "Was there something you wanted to discuss?" he asked in a board tone.

"Your father wanted me to tell you something about Clarissa…" he said unsure how to continue.

Ah Clarissa. His baby sister. She thought he was dead. He had imagined going home to see the look of shock on her face. Lilith had told him that he would lose his humanity when he turned, and he more or less had, except he still cared for his little sister. He would often look at the ring she gave him on his birthday. He smiled every time is saw their happy faces looking up at him.

His father always updated him on her. He remembered his father telling him that Clarissa was heartbroken when she was told he was dead. He wanted to go home and comfort her, but he couldn't. he never revealed any emotion in front of Lilith or father. They would ask too many questions.

He had been sent to live with Lilith to train. He was faster and stronger now. His father couldn't even comprehend how powerful he felt.

"What about Clarissa?" he asked with no emotion.

"Your father has agreed to let her become parabatai with the Lightwood girl." She said in a business tone. She was watching his reaction.

"WHAT?!" he screeched. He remembered the snobby girl from eight years ago. How could his father let one of the best shadowhunters be connected to that? It would be like putting worthless wood in a gold necklace.

"Jonathan, control yourself." Said Lilith. Jonathan guessed she didn't understand why he was angry. She probably thought it was because Clarissa was supposed to be his parabatai. He didn't care about that (Well he kind of did, but not so much) he cared that his father would let Clarissa be brought down by that trash.

"I am in control" he said through gritted teeth. She shook her head giggling at him.

"You think I don't know how you feel? I know you still care for her. some part of you wont let your love for your sister die. But I am more disappointed that you didn't hide your emotions well. I think you need to be reminded on how to act." She said standing up. Jonathan gulped.

He knew what that meant. His father had given Lilith the whip.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!

Also Pm me or leave a review if you have any idea's you want me to include! I'm trying to fit everything into the story!

Also I need some recommendations! I need new books, and I can't decide! If you are a fan of anything that includes: Vampire's, Werewolf's, Greek mythology, etc please PM or leave it in a review! I will also recommend some if you want!

Also for any gamers, Could you please tell me any good games worth buying for a ps3? I know the ps4 is coming out soon, but I have a ps3 and need more games! I ordered a game called '**Heavy rain**' as I watched a game play of it and it seemed good, what's your opinion if you heard of it?

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	14. Weird surprises

Thank you everyone that has viewed, reviewed, followed and favorite this story! Over 5000 views! You guys are awesome! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Also I'm sorry I haven't updated any stories in the last six days! D: I have been really busy! I had to travel nearly four hours in a cramped van across Ireland! D: I think that is punishment enough!

**Huntress3419: Thank you! I think I'm going to do each chapter now with a Clary, Jace and Jonathan POV! Let me know if I should or not! :D**

**Noaverageangel: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you! I will definitely be getting that book soon! :D**

**Bailey: Thank you! I plan to include more Luke! Abbadon was the greater demon in the city of bones! The one disguised as the fortune-teller! Clary's neighbor I think? Thank you! I plan to add more of them! :D All will be revealed soon! :D sorry for the wait!**

**Lacie-Abyss: Thank you! :D**

**Greygirl2358: thank you for the ideas! They really helped! I'm glad they made sense! Jonathan is my favorite TMI character! I love him because I think he's really misunderstood? Everyone hates him because he's a sick and twisted psychopath, but no one considers he might be worth saving? I really hope they don't kill him in the last book! Magnus is coming in soon I hope! I really want to add him, but I want the story to make sense! I don't think Magnus flying in on a rainbow would make much sense…well since it is Magnus it wouldn't surprise me…:D Thank you! I stay up late updating all these chapters! I once stayed up till three in the morning! D: writing at that point is when you learn that when you stop clicking on a keyboard, you can still hear it D: that is the start to a horror film! I think I wrote a nice paragraph there, and probably annoyed people having to scroll past it! Hope you enjoyed reading! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! I appreciate the time you took to recommend those books! I will definitely be ordering them! Please recommend more! :D I can't PM you, since you weren't logged in…Please review with more books or send me a message! Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! :D It means so much!**

**NERDYGYRL508: Thank you! I plan to continue this story till the end! :D Thank you! I haven't read Night huntress or Percy Jackson…yet! I think I will give them a read! Thank you! :D **

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary woke up the next morning at seven o clock on the dot. She didn't need an alarm anymore. She always woke up the same time each morning. Isabelle on the other hand was sound asleep.

Clary sighed. Isabelle was leaving today. The Lightwoods were going back to New York at three o clock.

Isabelle wouldn't wake up for at least another hour, so Clary decided to shower, and paint on her balcony. She got amazing inspiration when she painted outside, especially with a view.

While she was searching for something to paint, her mind went back to the previous night. Lucian Graymark. She couldn't believe she let him live. Her father would be furious if he knew she met him.

She snapped back to reality when she realized her hand was moving a pencil around her sketch pad. She had been sketching the werewolf. She cursed at herself. It was one of her best portraits, and it was of a monster that broke her family apart.

She was about to rip out the page when she heard someone grumble behind her. Fear made its way into her heart, thinking it was her father. It was Isabelle.

"How the hell are you awake at this unholy hour?!" said an exasperated Isabelle. Clary chuckled.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away." She said in her father's voice. This made Isabelle giggle.

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Clary joined her giggling. "What time do we have to go to Alicante?" Isabelle asked casually, walking back into Clary's room.

Clary felt a pang of sadness that her best friend asked about leaving. She closed her sketch pad and entered her room after Isabelle.

"Well you're going home at three, and you will probably want to pack all your stuff. Why don't we go after breakfast?" Clary said casually. Isabelle had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Where's your dad?" She asked. Her face blank of any emotion now. Clary knew she was up to something. "Either in his office or in the dining room. Why?"

"I want to speak with him." She said vaguely. Clary was very suspicious. "About what?" Isabelle grinned.

"I want to ask him something. It's going to be a surprise!" she said darting into the bathroom before Clary could ask her something else.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Valentine POV**

Valentine was sitting in the dining hall finishing her breakfast. He was used to eating alone when the Lightwood girl was visiting. She slept in late and he knew Clarissa would rather eat with her than him.

He remembered seeing the pure joy in his daughter's eyes when told the girls they could become parabatai. He didn't think he would ever see the light of her eyes shine like that since he told her that Jonathan was gone.

He remembered that day clearly. It still made him shudder when he thought of her face crumpling, and the tears that filled her eyes. She was broken. She was mending since she became friends with Isabelle. He couldn't separate the girls. He couldn't let his daughter resent him like that.

The girls thought he was allowing them to be parabatai out of the goodness of his heart. He felt guilty for what he did.

He told Clarissa about the downworlders they could hunt. There were really only three vampires in the coven and a few outcasts. He had lied about the amount of werewolf's there was in the pack. There was well over a dozen. He had hoped The Lightwood girl would be bitten, and could no longer be part of the shadowhunter world. Clarissa would most likely kill her or leave her.

Instead they both come back, seemingly happy and proud. His plan had not worked out. He couldn't keep stalling for time. He knew his daughter. She was independent and headstrong. He feared she would rush off and have the ceremony be performed without telling him. He needed her for his plans.

He had agreed reluctantly. Isabelle wasn't going to share the same fate as his old parabatai, yet.

He was cut short of his thoughts with a tapping of his shoulder. Clarissa and Isabelle had entered the dining room. Isabelle had been the one who tapped him on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly. If Robert or Maryse found out he was being somehow rude to their daughter, they wouldn't hesitate to tell the clave.

"Can we talk? In private?" she asked, unsure. She looked at the ground while she spoke.

Valentine resisted the urge to snap at the girl. He thought his children to look others in the eye when speaking and never speak unsure. This girl was the opposite of all his teachings!

"Of course. Follow me." He said reluctantly. It was going to take up all of his energy to not snap this girl's neck.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Isabelle POV**

Isabelle was nervous. She never spoke to Clary's father by herself. There was always someone with me. She could tell he hated her. He always gave her a cold look.

They entered his office. She hated this room out of the whole manor. She couldn't explain why, she just hated it.

Clary's father sat behind his desk, waiting for her to sit across from him. She complied.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked, his voice casual but the look in his eyes made her want to shrink into her seat.

"I wanted to ask you if Clary could come with me to New York." She said, putting as much strength into her voice. His eyes twitched like he wanted to glare at her.

"Why?" he asked sounding board.

"Because I don't think she would ask you herself. I figured you trusted her enough to let her go to New York if you're letting us become parabatai." she said nervously.

"I didn't ask why you are asking for her, or why I should let her go. I asked why she should go to New York." He replied pointedly.

Isabelle was confused for a few seconds before replying. "We can do the parabatai ceremony. We can go to the bone city. We can do it without causing the attention you might get here. Clary and I become parabatai, she visits, and you don't get any unwanted attention. Seems like a good opportunity." Isabelle said feeling smug. She had been practicing all night on what to say and all of her well-practiced arguments disappeared.

Clary's dad seemed to be considering her words. Clary could have argued better, but Isabelle wanted this to be a surprise. He finally spoke.

"Perhaps Clarissa should visit you and teach you how to make an argument. That was a frail attempt of an argument." He said, his glaring eyes narrowing further. Isabelle glared back at him.

"Maybe so, but what happens when ClarY gets fed up with your reasons to not visit? We both know she won't give up. Just let her visit! Nothing bad is going to happen. She'll be with my family!" she pleaded.

He looked like he had turned to stone. He was still glaring at her. Isabelle let out an exasperated sigh and began to leave. He was being an arrogant, idiotic-

"Fine. She can go. But only under one condition." He said just as she reached the door. She turned around shocked. "ClarISSA must continue training. If she returns home and is weaker than when she left, She is never to visit again." He said before dismissing her.

Isabelle stared at him shocked. He said yes…HE SAID YES! She shrieked and was about to leave before turning back. "How long can she stay for?" she asked hoping for awhile. He seemed thoughtful.

"Her birthday. That is exactly three weeks. That is the maximum amount of time do you understand? I will go to New York myself to collect her if she is not back by then." He said in a pleasant tone. It sounded like he was telling her the weather instead of threatening to reveal that he is alive.

Isabelle nodded, unable to keep a smile off her face (That Clary was allowed to visit her, not about the threat). She left the office and ran to the dining room to tell Clary.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Clary POV**

Clary was silently eating a fruit salad. She wanted something sweet, and fruit was the closet she was going to get. She was wondering what Isabelle had to tell her father in private. It baffled her. Isabelle was frightened of him.

She finished her salad and was about to go look for Isabelle when the other girl practically skipped into the room. Clary looked at her puzzled. What was going on?

"What's going on?" She asked feeling angry. She didn't like Isabelle keeping secrets from her.

"What ever do you mean?" Isabelle asked with an innocent expression. Clary groaned.

"You know exactly what I mean! You wanted to talk to my father alone? Why?" she asked getting very annoyed. She didn't know what brought on the sudden anger. But she really wanted to throw something! Like right now!

"Fine, you're no fun." Isabelle said smirking at her and sticking out her tongue. "I was asking if you could come back to New York with us! My mom told me that I should try to convince him…" She said trailing off.

Clary felt dread fill her heart. Her father didn't like when she asked him if she could go to New York. He would be furious if someone else asked! Clary wanted to scream at Isabelle for ruining whatever chance she had of going to New York, but…

"Your dad said you could go!" Isabelle said smiling brightly. Clary was stunned. Her father, the man who was against her being parabatai with Isabelle, who refused to let her go to New York and constantly made her train, was allowing her to go to New York? Her father was full of surprises suddenly.

"w-what? Are you sure?" she asked thinking it was a trick.

"Yup! He said you could go as long as you keep training!" well something didn't change. Clary could live with that though!

"I'M GOING TO NEW YORK!" Clary screamed happier than ever!

She waited patiently for Isabelle to finish eating, and then they ran up to Clary's room to pack. Clary had no idea what to bring. Isabelle had an idea.

Isabelle would pack for Clary and Clary would pack for Isabelle. Clary agreed as long as she saw what was being packed. She couldn't believe she was allowed to go to New York! Isabelle was the best!

It took two hours of packing before they finished. Clary told Isabelle she was going to say goodbye to her father before they left. As Clary walked down the hallways, smiling to herself, she felt a pang of sadness that she was leaving her father. She never left him like this. They went nearly everywhere together. She never realized how attached she was to him.

Others like Isabelle considered him to be cruel and dangerous. But despite that, he cared for his daughter, he was heartbroken by the only women he ever loved and he lost his only son. Clary didn't see him as a monster the people they were hiding from saw him. She saw him as a survivor. A survivor with issues.

She was at his office, hoping he was still there. She didn't know where else he could have gone. She knocked on his door. In two seconds flat, her father opened the door. He looked grim. This confused Clary. He never looked grim.

He opened the door wider, allowing her entrance. She entered and stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do next.

Say goodbye and leave? Ask him to go with her? Refuse to let her go? When did she become so indecisive!

"I'm surprised to come by to say goodbye. I presumed you would have run off with Isabelle by now." He said bitterly. Clary was shocked. He never spoke to her like that!

"I wouldn't do that! You raised me better than that!" she said, feeling very offended. He snorted. He was confusing her. He was basically doing everything he told her not to do her whole life. Underestimate, insult and snorting. That wasn't her father.

He walked to his desk and picked up something. It was the sketch pad she had drawn in earlier. She tensed. The picture of Lucian was in it.

"One of the servant came across this on you balcony. I told you I would take it away if you left it out there again." He said in a strange tone. Clary felt a small bit of relief that he hadn't seen the drawing. "But then I saw one of your latest drawings." He said making her tense up again. He flipped to the last page she drew on and turned it around to see a picture of…a duck? What in the angel?

She looked up at him confused. She drew the duck a few weeks ago in a different sketchpad...didn't she? She kept all of her sketch pads on a shelf in her closet. It was stacked high. How did a servant get this sketch book? What was going on?

"I thought it was one of you best! I was considering having it framed, with your permission of course." He said smiling at his daughter. This confused her more.

"Wait. You sounded mad at me one minute, then proud the next? What's going on?" she asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see surprise you. You didn't see it coming did you." He said…laughing? .hell? Does he have some split personality disorder she should worry about?

He walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. This man was not her father. Her father never hugged her or laughed. She felt him shaking then heard him whisper "Don't leave me". That's when she understood his reaction. He was afraid she wouldn't come back to him when she left for New York.

She relaxed into the hug, wrapping her arms around him and whispered back "I'll always come back. You're the only family I have." she reassured him.

She didn't know what New York would bring, but her father was the only family she had after Jonathon. She wasn't letting him go without a fight.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan was standing on his old home's roof. Lilith had portaled him home. She felt he deserved it after his brutal beating. His back still twinges. Seven lashes. Even his father didn't take it that far!

He was watching his sister sketch. She was drawing a man he didn't recognize. She didn't seem to realize what she was doing till she finished. He heard her grumble to herself before trying to rip out the page. She was interrupted by her friend.

"How the hell are you awake at this unholy hour?!" said the Lightwood girl. He heard Clarissa chuckle.

"I didn't want to sleep the day away." She said in their father's voice. This made the other girl giggle.

"Don't let him hear you say that!" Clarissa joined her giggling. "What time do we have to go to Alicante?" Isabelle asked, walking back into Clarissa's room.

Clarissa had a strange expression on her face; she closed her sketch pad and followed the other girl.

"Well you're going home at three, and you will probably want to pack all your stuff. Why don't we go after breakfast?" he heard his sister say. He just about heard them from his spot on the roof.

"Where's your dad?" said the other girl. This surprised Jonathan. Clarissa as well apparently. "Either in his office or in the dining room. Why?"

"I want to speak with him." the girl said vaguely. "About what?"

"I want to ask him something. It's going to be a surprise!" he hears the other girl say, followed by someone running and a door closing.

Jonathan leaned over the edge of the roof and peered into the room. It looked different from when they were kids. He saw Clary look at her bathroom door confused before going into the hallway and shutting the door.

Jonathan jumped off the roof, landing perfectly on the balcony and took the sketch pad. There were a few sketches in it. He decided to keep it. He didn't know why. He went over to Clarissa's closet where he knew she kept her other sketch pads and then replaced and old sketch pad for the one he was taking.

He didn't know why he was taking it. It was half full of sketches. He could take another one that was actually full of sketches, but there was something about this one. He heard a shower turn off.

'That was way too quick' he thought as he leapt from the window, and running from sight.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMTMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

The Lightwoods are coming back today. Robert arrived two hours before he was meant to. He said they were having a guest visiting and he wanted to give him the heads up, and then he went to Hodges office and hasn't left. Jace is wandering around the institute wondering who the guest is.

He walks to the training room. He has nothing better to do till the rest of the Lightwoods arrive home. He takes out a bow and arrow and tries to practice with it the way Alec showed him. He fails miserably. But he's determined.

He trains for what could have been days, but when he hears a familiar voice call him, he returns the weapon and enters the hallway where Maryse is standing. She runs up to hug him, but decides not to when she sees sweat covering his skin.

"Come meet our guest." She says smiling, and pulling him after her. He chuckles mostly to himself.

"Aw no hug for me? How will I go on?" he asks fake pouting.

"Same way as always. Annoy Isabelle and Alec until I have to intervene she says rolling her eyes at her adoptive son. He grins.

They round a corner and Jace see's Robert running up to Maryse.

"Hodge wants to speak with us. Did you all get here okay?" he asked his wife pulling her into a hug. Jace always felt awkward in these situations.

"Went off without a hitch!" she said smiling at him. "Jace, the others are with our guest in the kitchen." She said to him before turning to follow her husband.

Jace sighed. Back to business. He strolled down the halls, still wondering who the mysterious guest was. Surely they could have mentioned a name at least?

He made it to the kitchen and took a deep breath and banged open the door to make an entrance. Only the door didn't hit the wall like it was meant to. He heard someone grunt, and then heard something fall to the ground groaning.

'Uh oh'

* * *

So what do you guys think? I will go over any spelling mistakes tomorrow because it is currently 12:48 here! I really wanted to update because I havent in a while! so please review or PM me and tell me what you think!

Also keep recommending books! I am grateful for everyone that has done so!

books I recommend are:

**Starcrossed by Josephine Angelini**

**Vampire academy by Richelle Mead**

**Abandon by Meg Cabot**

**till next time (and I hope to update this week) ~maraudergirl68448**


	15. Alot of walking

Dia duit! Conas atá tú?

(Just practicing some Irish! For anyone wondering what it means: (**Hello! How are you?**)

Thank you everyone that is following, reviewing, viewing and favourting (I know it's not a word!) this story!

Almost at 6000 viewers! Thank you guys so much! This is literally my most successful story! Free hugs to all you guys! :D

**Noaverageangel: Thank you! :D**

**Goddess of heroes and time: Thank you! :D**

**Huntress3419: I'll keep doing it so! :D wrote this as soon as I could! :D**

**DoingTheWormwood: Thank you for the recommendations! I look forward to reading them! :D Thank you! Continue reading and you shall find out! ;D**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: Thank you! :3 thank you! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Greygirl2358: Yeah I'm pretty sure I wrote his character completely wrong…o well! He's still evil! Thank you for catching onto that! When I wrote it I didn't think it would come across like that…I thought some people would think it was stalker-ish…but I meant it to be like a memento of his sister! Magnus without glitter? :O NEVER! Have you seen the actor portraying Magnus in the movie? I did not see one sparkle! Magnus will always be covered in glitter to me! :D and if I used the rainbow idea, it would be a sparkly one! XD**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Isabelle and Clary were walking through the forest back to Alicante. Clary always walked back with Isabelle when she came to visit. Isabelle could never find her way through all the trees.

They were both carrying luggage. Isabelle had a large enough suitcase that could enough clothes for a month! Isabelle had only been staying with Clary for three days!

Clary was bringing a smaller suitcase and the servants would send the rest of her stuff through the portal connecting her room to Isabelle's.

"Ugh! Why couldn't we just portal to Alicante!" Moaned Isabelle.

Clary froze. Isabelle knew about her rune talent. She didn't know that Clary could make a portal. She hadn't made one since the day Jonathan…

"I can make one…" Clary said, waiting for Isabelle's reaction. Isabelle stopped and stared at her. "I can make a portal…" Clary said again, unsure if it was a good idea.

"WHAT? FOR HOW LONG?!" Isabelle shouted, looking astonished.

"Since I was five. I haven't made one since the first time though." Clary said smiling at Isabelle who stared wide-eyed at her. Clary was beginning to think she was going to be mad at her for not trusting her enough to tell her when…

"You mean to tell me that we have walked through this damned forest for the last nine YEARS, when you could have just teleported us into the freaking city?" she shrieked. Clary suppressed the urge to laugh.

"I could portal us to the outside of the city. It was protection surrounding it." Clary said finally laughing at Isabelle's furious expression.

"Why did you not tell me before?!" Isabelle looked like she was resisting the urge to pounce on Clary. "Do you realize how many good shoes I've ruined having to walk through this forest?!"

"Sorry! But my father said I wasn't supposed to. That it would cause unwanted attention." Clary said just realizing how stupid that sounded. Had she really believed that for the last nine years?

"Um Clary? You do realize that sounds-" Clary held up her hand to make her stop talking. "I just realized that myself." She said, glaring at Isabelle who was now laughing.

"Stop laughing! Do you want me to make a portal or not?" Clary threatened. Isabelle immediately sobered up.

Clary walked towards a wide tree. She never used a stele on anything but herself and a wall. She closed her eyes and imagined the rune she had used all those years ago. She also kept the fringe of trees in her mind. She wouldn't be able to portal into the city and she didn't want to be seen coming out of a portal.

She heard Isabelle gasp as Clary finished the rune. She opened her eyes and was satisfied with her work. Instead of the glowing portal like the last one, it showed the place she had imagined. She saw the tree's and could just about see some of the buildings of Alicante.

Clary turned around to Isabelle, satisfied with her shocked expression.

"You have got to teach me how to do that!" Isabelle said loudly. Clary chuckled.

"I don't think it's something you can learn. But I can show you the rune later?" Clary said. Isabelle nodded in agreement, and then walked through the portal.

Isabelle looked around her in astonishment. Clary smirked before punching the portal, sending shards to the ground. She then took out her stele and drew another rune on her wrist to disguise herself. She made a habit of doing so. Isabelle understood and never questioned her on it.

"We have time to get something to eat." Isabelle said smiling at her. "Now that we got here an hour early!" Clary nodded in agreement. She didn't eat much breakfast, Isabelle ate nothing.

They entered the city, earning a few strange looks as they were carrying luggage. They were easily ignored by the two girls.

They entered the same café Clary had entered the first time she came to Alicante. It was unchanged, except there was new staff.

Isabelle and Clary sat at a booth that could fit four people. They hid their luggage under the table to draw less attention.

A waitress came over and took their order. Clary ordered waffles and Isabelle ordered an omelet with French toast.

When the waitress left, Clary started getting excited about going to New York.

"Oh I should warn you, we're six hours ahead here. When we get to New York it's going to be nine AM!" Isabelle told her.

"Oh right. Different time zones. Anything else I should know?" she asked. Isabelle seemed nervous about something. She looked around them to make sure no one was listening. This confused Clary. Isabelle leaned forward.

"There is something you should know. Mom and dad haven't told Jace your whole name…" Isabelle said barely above a whisper. Clary looked at her really confused.

"Why? Which part of my name?" she asked simply.

"Your last name. Everyone knows your dad. Mom and dad are worried he'll let it slip and tell the clave." She said looking around, wary.

"I'm not ashamed of who my dad is!" Clary said in an angry whisper. Isabelle hushed her.

"I'm not saying you are! But if the clave found out, then they would interrogate you, me and my whole family!" Isabelle said leaning back in her seat.

Their food had arrived and they tucked in. They ate in silence.

Clary didn't know what to say. Would this Jace really turn the Lightwoods into the clave? Why would he?

That's when she realized she didn't know much about Jace. Isabelle talked about him but after being told he was tall, handsome and often hooked up with girls, she lost interest. She wanted to learn more about her potential threat.

"What's Jace like?" Clary said after swallowing a large amount of waffle. Isabelle groaned.

"Have you listened to a word I have said about him?" she asked exasperated.

"Bit and pieces." Clary lied. It wasn't entirely untrue.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

Why do you think he would turn us all in to the clave? "How old is he?" she decided to ask.

"He's a year older than us. Next question."

"Jace? Is that a nickname?"

"Yeah! Mom picked it out."

"What's his real name?"

"Jonathan Christopher Wayland" Clary froze. He had the same first and second name as her brother! She was going to call him Jace. She couldn't call anyone Jonathan.

"What does he look like?"

"Have you seriously never heard a word I say about him?" Clary smiled sheepishly. "He's tall, kind of tanned and has blonde hair."

"Personality?" Isabelle seemed to consider what to say.

"Immature, arrogant, sarcastic, good fighter, pain in the ass, smart and an excellent piano player."

"Dislikes?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Have to learn his weaknesses" Clary said with a wink. Isabelle suppressed a laugh.

"Um he hates ducks, people touching his hair and refuses to believe that someone might be a better fighter than him." Isabelle said, sounding annoyed at the last part. Clary smiled devilishly.

"I take that as a challenge!" Clary said. Isabelle looked confused before mirroring her smile.

"I like the way you think!" Isabelle said, finishing her breakfast and standing up. "We better get back to explain to mom and dad that you're allowed to visit!" Isabelle said taking her luggage out and counting money to pay for her meal. Clary did the same.

"I was wondering about that. Did they convince to persuade him to let me go?" She asked. It was Isabelle's turn to turn sheepish.

"Yeah. They told me to try. I had practiced what I was going to say, but it didn't come out the way I hoped." She said looking at her perfect nails.

Clary kept smiling and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said into Isabelle's ear. "It means a lot. Also, don't believe a word Jace says. You're an amazing shadowhunter. I would be terrified if I had to fight you." Clary said breaking the hug.

Isabelle smiled brightly at her. Clary hadn't been lying. She was an incredible hunter!

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Still a Clary POV**

As they walked towards the Lightwoods house, Clary began to imagine what New York was like. All she knew was what she read in books and what Isabelle told her.

Clary and Isabelle were talking excitedly.

"I should warn you. Max still has a little crush on you." Isabelle informed her. Clary giggled.

The last time she had seen max, he blushed every time she talked to him. It was adorable. He always followed her around the house and once cried when they were leaving to go back to New York. Clary hoped he grew out of it soon. But it was still sweet.

"Still? Should I worry that you are encouraging him?" Isabelle laughed.

"I think Jace is the one encouraging him. He's teaching max cheesy pick up lines and trying to get him to act cool." Clary rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to dislike Jace more and more." Isabelle laughed. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

They had made it to the Lightwoods. Clary wasn't surprised to see a little boy sitting on the porch.

"CLARY!" he shouted, running towards Clary and hugging her waist.

"Hi Max. Wow you got big!" Clary said to the little boy. That was definitely a lie.

Max was small for his age, and hated to be reminded. He was seven, but looked around five. He had black hair and grey eyes which were behind over-sized glasses.

The little boy smiled up at her in appreciation.

"Thanks! Why do you have a suitcase?" he asked in a rush. He wasn't blushing as much as usual.

"Clary is coming with us." Isabelle told him.

Clary watched his face light up with the news. She was starting to think he would always have a crush on her.

"Oh really? Great! How long? Do mom and dad know?" he asked. Was he hopped up on sugar?

"Few weeks. We are just on the way to tell them." Clary smiled at him. He blushed.

"Yay! I'm going to tell Alec!" he then raced into the house.

Isabelle and Clary looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter. Max was the sweetest kid, but he was hyper-active!

Isabelle and Clary entered the house and were greeted by a smiling Maryse and Robert.

"So I guess Max was telling the truth?" Maryse said walking towards Clary and pulling her into a hug. Clary returned the hug.

The Lightwoods were like family to her. She felt more comfortable showing emotion around them than her father.

"It depends. Did he tell you I was allowed to visit? Or say I was marrying him?" Clary chuckled.

They all found Max's crush funny.

"I'd rather my son didn't get married till he's a little older." Robert said laughing. "And yes he told us Valentine agreed to let you visit. What made him change his mind?" he asked.

"My father was full of surprises this weekend, actually." Clary said. "He also said Isabelle and I could be parabatai!"

"Oh that's wonderful! We can get that sorted as soon as possible! We don't want him changing his mind!" Maryse said in a strange tone. "How long are you allowed to stay for?" she asked.

"He said three weeks!" Isabelle answered.

"Yeah, Isabelle convinced him to let me visit!" Clary smiled at the blushing girl.

"Really?" asked Robert, surprised. Clary glared at him.

"You sound surprised." She said. Robert ignored her and smiled proudly at his daughter.

"We should have got you to convince him to let Clary visit sooner!" Isabelle smiled.

Maryse looked at her watch then turned to her husband.

"It's nearly one o clock. Didn't you say you had to speak with Hodge?" she said.

"Oh right. Better get going than." Robert said. He kissed his wife, then ruffled Isabelle's and Clary's hair making the two girls yell in protest. He left after chuckling at them.

Clary spent the next two hours helping the Lightwoods pack up. She didn't understand why they brought so much stuff with them for just a few days!

She was back to her red hair, pale skin and green eyes. Isabelle had complained that her blonde hair, grey eyes and ivory skin wasn't as pretty.

Alec had been happy to see her. Every time someone mentioned Clary visiting, Clary caught Isabelle giving Alec a worried glance. Clary was having a confusing day.

At 2:45, The Lightwoods and Clary left to go meet Ragnor Fell. He was a warlock. They were meeting him at the edge of the city. He was to make a portal for them to New York.

They arrived at the arranged spot and saw the portal, but no warlock. There was a note.

_I made the portal for your husband, and it should stay open for your family. Hurry through before it closes. I am not in the mood for visitors. –R.F._

They entered through the portal one by one. Clary turned around and said goodbye to Idris before joining the Lightwoods.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan was back in England. He had arrived barely half an hour ago, and he immersed himself into his sisters sketch book.

The first picture was of the Lightwood girl. She seemed to be holding a whip.

Jonathan was amazed at how incredible the picture looked. He remembered overhearing his sister mutter about not being able to do portraits. How could someone with so much talent, be so oblivious?

He looked through all the sketches. Some were of Isabelle Lightwood, their father, a picture of Jonathan before he died. She drew him with wings.

The one sketch that got his attention was the man she had drawn and tried to rip out of the book. Who was he? And why did she draw him?

He was brought back to reality as a knocking came from his door. He placed the sketch book between his mattress and bed frame. He didn't want anyone looking at it. He already felt like he was invading his sister's privacy.

He opened the door, and Lilith stood in front of him. Her face was expressionless.

"Your father wants to speak with you." She said.

Jonathan was furious. She had whipped him SEVEN times! His back felt like someone had walked over him with broken glass shoes!

"Right now? I just got home!" he said through gritted teeth.

"He said it was urgent." She replied. She didn't sound angry or apologetic.

"I'm pretty sure it can wait." He said, trying to shut the door.

"He said it's about Clarissa." He froze. Damn it! She knew his weakness!

"Fine. Where's the portal?" he asked stepping out of his room.

Lilith created a portal right in front of him. He didn't hesitate to enter. He heard the portal shatter as he stepped into his old home and faced his father.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Clary POV**

Clary stared up at the institute. She was shocked. Isabelle had told her it was the remains of an old cathedral. It was but it still looked incredible.

She followed Isabelle up the path, steps and into the hallway. She could already tell there was going to be a lot of walking.

"Leave your bags down. Isabelle can show you to the kitchen. You must be hungry by now!" Maryse told them.

Isabelle and Clary didn't tell her they had eaten.

"Okay mom! Shouldn't we get Jace? He might not have gotten breakfast yet." Isabelle said.

"I'll go get him." Maryse said, already halfway down the hall.

Isabelle led Clary and Alec through the halls of the institute. Clary could definitely see herself getting lost!

They eventually made it to the kitchen. It wasn't as big as Clary's from home, but it was still big. Clary and Alec sat down at the table while Isabelle went to get them snacks.

"So what do you think of the institute so far?" Alec asked her, smiling. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"It's huge! How do you not get lost?" she asked.

"Church! He's a cat, but he knows his way around. Just tell him where you want to go or who you're looking for and he'll show you" Isabelle said. She was gathering things from the fridge.

Clary looked at Alec who seemed to be having the same thought.

Was Isabelle making the snack?

"Um where's the bathroom?" Clary asked. Alec glared at her. They did this for years.

Every time they were in the kitchen with Isabelle who decided to cook, one of them would make an excuse to leave, leaving the other to suffer Isabelle's food. Then when they came back, Isabelle wouldn't make you eat her food as the first victim looked ready to be sick.

"When you're outside the door, turn right, and then go to the end of the hall. There is a door on the left. The bathroom is through there." Isabelle said oblivious to Alec's glaring.

Clary smirked at him as she walked to the door. She turned to face the door, just as it went full smack into her head. She grunted then groaned before losing consciousness.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

CRAP! Who did he hit?

He opened the door, slowly and peered around it.

Isabelle and Alec were staring at him, horrified. Isabelle dropped whatever she was doing and ran to a body on the floor. He looked down and gasped.

It was Clarissa! He recognized her from Isabelle's pictures. She looked more beautiful in person.

Her red hair looked like a curly halo around her face. She looked small and slim. He couldn't imagine her being a good fighter like Isabelle declared her to be.

He entered the kitchen and looked at her face, there was already a bruise forming on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she had a lot of freckles across her nose and cheeks.

"Is she okay?" he asked. This was not how he wanted to meet her.

"I don't know! Why did you have to hit her with the door?" Hissed Isabelle.

"I didn't know she was behind it! He retorted.

Clarissa was stirring now. He could see movement under her eyelids. Alec seemed to realize she was waking up as he chuckled.

"I'd run if I were you." Alec told him.

Jace didn't understand till he felt something collide into him, knocking him to the floor. He looked up at what attacked him. He looked into the most sparkling green eyes, before feeling intense pain in his jaw.

* * *

So what do you all think? Please review or PM me!

I'm sorry the Jonathan part was short! I meant to write another POV for him, but it's now 2:12AM! I am just after spell checking this story for the last hour! and you know you're tired when a whole paragraph starts to look like one blurry sentence!

Please keep sending me book recommendations! I am making a list!

Here are my book recommendations:

**The immortal rules by Julie Kagawa**

**Hush hush by Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Fallen by Lauren Kate**

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	16. Ducks and stones

Hello everyone! Finally got a chance to update! I hope you all enjoy!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed and favorite this story! (Is there a past tense of favorite?)

**Huntress3419: I'm sorry! I thought it was a good spot for a cliffhanger! I continued it from where I left off! :D**

**Fangirl-booklover46: Thank you! :D**

**Twixxxx200: I will continue till the end (Can't see that happening anytime soon!) Thank you! :D**

**Forevernada: Here's the next chapter! Don't die! D:**

**DoingTheWoodworm: Thank you! :D Can't wait to read all these books! :D **

**Greygirl2358: I know! Very tempting to add into the story… ;) No arguments here! He is hot! :D Cannot wait to see him in the movie! :D Thank you! I don't care if anyone is against it, I'm keeping Jonathan a nice guy (To Clary only) I love his character! :D**

**Guest: Here you go! :D**

**EJ26: I will, Thank you! :D**

**Appropinquare: Thank you! :D**

**Heavenonearth2: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D all shall be revealed soon! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! There isn't much Clace in this chapter, but I already have the next chapter planned and it will have a Clace moment! ;D**

**Mywish21: I will! Thank you! Keep up the good work on your story! I love it! :D**

**Atiketook: Thank you! :D**

**GirlInHerOwnWorld: Thank you! Glad you liked it! :D**

**Goddess of heros and time: Aw thank you! Magnus is indeed making an entrance soon! Next chapter I plan to introduce him! I'm not going to say anything about Clary meeting her mom yet ;) Top secret…for now!**

(No ducks were hurt during the process of the chapter being wrote (You'll find out soon!))

* * *

Clary felt her head pounding. It felt like she was either struck by lightning or got hit by a train.

She then remembered her head hitting a door. She didn't see what happened after that but she was now able to hear voices.

"-didn't know she was behind it!" said an unfamiliar voice.

Clary struggled to open her eyes, and was trying to move herself into a sitting position. She heard someone chuckle.

"I'd run if I were you." Clary knew it was Alec.

She opened her eyes and saw a blonde angel staring ahead of him, looking guilty and confused. Clary leapt up and crashed into him without even thinking about it.

He lost his balance and fell down with her straddling his waist. She stared into his golden eyes before pulling back her fist and striking his jaw.

There was a satisfying crack as her fist connected with his jaw. He yelped and tried to defend himself from her oncoming fists.

Alec and Isabelle pried her off him after laughing at them. Clary had only punched him three times. One in the right jaw, his left arm and right eye. She hoped she left a mark.

After Alec and Isabelle pulled her at least five meters from Jace, Isabelle held onto Clary using all her strength and Alec went to help the blonde guy.

Now that he was standing, Clary could get a better look at him. He was tall, but not exactly six-foot. His hair was curly blonde, could possibly be described as gold. His eyes were also gold and looked like they were surrounded by long eyelashes. His face looked handsome aside from his eye twitching.

"Jace, this is Clary. Clary this is Jace." Alec introduced them, smirking.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but since you hit me with a door…" Clary said glaring at him. He returned her glare.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you, but since you attacked me…"

"Serves you right!" Clary said trying to walk towards him, Isabelle pulled her back.

"No fighting!" Isabelle shouted.

"Isabelle. Clary has been here for less than ten minutes and she and Jace have already fought and she kicked his ass…I think we should let them continue. It might deflate Jace's ego." Alec said smirking at Jace.

"Some parabatai you are!" Jace said with the most betrayed expression possible.

"I agree with Alec. Clary could totally kick your ass!" Isabelle said.

"Excuse me! But I'm right here! I already know I can kick his ass!" Clary said, sounding bored.

"Want to put that to a test?" Jace challenged her.

"Anytime Goldie." She smirked.

"You're on, ginger." He mirrored her smirk.

"I think you will find my hair is red, not ginger. Does someone have a problem with telling colors apart?" He glared at her and was about to retort when Isabelle cut him off.

"I think I'll tell mom we're going to Taki's. We haven't had lunch," she winked at Clary. "And I doubt you had anything to eat yet." She then left to go find her mom.

Clary heard her say "Church" before the door swung shut. She was now left alone with Alec and Jace.

"So Clary, how is your New York experience going?" Alec asked. Clary smiled.

"Very welcoming." She replied sarcastically.

They stayed in the kitchen in awkward silence till Isabelle came back. Clary refused to look at Jace; he obviously didn't have a problem with staring at her.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

As they walked to Taki's, Jace was walking beside Alec and behind Isabelle and Clary.

He was furious that Isabelle and Alec thought she could take him down. She had caught him by surprise and now they think she's better than him? Sure she's stronger then she seems, but there was no way that she could beat him!

"If you keep glaring, you're just going to get angrier." Alec whispered to him. Jace turned his glare to his parabatai.

"Do you really think she's a better fighter than me?" he said in a hushed whisper. Alec sighed.

"I've seen you both fight. You're a great fighter, but Clary knows more how to size up an opponent. Once when she was staying with us, I challenged her and she kicked my ass in ten seconds. She blocked all my attacks and used them against me. If you do fight her, be careful."

"Who trained her?"

"Her father and a few other people I think. She told us her father brought people who specialized in certain weapons to teach her. She never said much more after that."

Jace frowned. Clary was starting to sound both scary and lethal. What kind of weapons was she taught to use?

"How long has she been training?"

"I think her dad has trained her since she was three? But I don't think it was serious training till she was four."

"Three? Who trains their child that young?!" Jace asked, keeping his voice low. Alec never got the chance to reply as Clary whipped around, glaring at Jace.

"If you're going to ask questions about me, at least ask me in person instead of going behind my back!" She shouted.

Jace stared at her stunned. He didn't know how she heard them. Alec and he had whispered and she was in a conversation with Isabelle.

"Well?" Clary challenged.

"Um…What's your favorite color?" Clary raised an eyebrow before answering.

"turquoise." She said suspiciously.

"Favorite animal?"

"Owls."

"Your last name?" he asked hoping to finally find out. Isabelle and Alec turned to stare at him, and then looked at Clary.

Clary stared at him before looking behind her. Jace presumed she was looking at Isabelle, except she turned around with a smirk plastered on her face, and then ran past Isabelle.

Jace watched her run. She was fast, not as fast as him though. She was running towards a line of trees that Jace knew concealed a lake. You could just see it from here. Why was she running towards it?

They walked towards the trees to see what Clary was up to. Jace stayed by the trees as Isabelle and Alec walked closer to the lake. Jace was glaring at a group of ducks that was near the edge.

Isabelle and Alec looked back at him and started laughing. He didn't see what was so funny.

He turned around and came face to face with a duck. He screamed and started backing away. He could see Clary holding the duck and advancing towards him. He didn't realize how far he was backing up till he tripped on something and landed in water.

The water was freezing and now so was he. He looked back at Clary who was still holding the duck.

"Get that blood thirsty monster away from me!" he said standing up and shaking from the cold.

"But it's so cute!" Clary said smirking at him. He glared.

Clary laughed before walking towards the other ducks and releasing her captured one. Jace wanted revenge and knew exactly how to do it.

When Clary walked back to the group and turned her back on Jace, he grabbed her and carried her towards the lake. She didn't have time to fight as he flung both of them into the water.

It was very shallow water, so they were barely under water. Jace smirked at Clary who was now as drenched as him.

"What was that for?" she hissed. As she stood up, Jace could see that she was shaking from the cold.

"What was that for? Are you serious?" Jace said, incredulous. "You chased me with a demon from hell!"

"You mean a duck?"

"More like evil, demonic monster!"

"…a duck?"

"YES A DUCK!" he shouted causing many stares to be thrown their way.

Clary stared at him before falling back into the water, clutching her side as she laughed. Jace could hear laughter behind him. He turned and saw Isabelle and Alec bent over crying with laughter.

He grumbled as he walked out of the water. He wasn't going to be allowed into Taki's if he was sopping wet so he decided to go back to the institute.

He heard Clary call out for him to wait but ignored her. The girl had embarrassed him twice in less than an hour of meeting. He was not happy.

He was just about to pass through the trees when a small hand caught his and started pulling him. He looked and saw Clary leading him behind a tree.

"Clary, I am not making out with you. I don't tend to make out with girls that threaten people with evil creatures." He said, but he was too angry to put much heart into it. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Not in a million years would I even dream of going through that torture. I'm making a portal to the institute so we can get changed." She said dropping his hand and taking out her stele. He glared.

"Torture? Don't you mean-" he felt something hit his head before he fell into darkness.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Jonathan stared at his father. He didn't know whether to be angry for him giving Lilith the whip or glad to be away from Lilith who had the whip.

He felt uneasy as his father watched him. He never spoke first for fear of being punished.

He looked around the room. They were in the hallway of his old home. The last time he was here he had been turning into a monster. He wondered if Clarissa was here. Was the Lightwood girl with her?

"Jonathan, I have an important mission for you." He father said. No hello, no how are you, just straight down to business.

"Nice to see you too, father." He said sarcastically. He didn't see any threat now that Lilith had the whip.

"Don't think that just because Lilith has the whip means you can disrespect me." He father glared at him.

Jonathan bit back the urge to tell him that he never respected him. He wanted to get out of there alive. He wasn't sure why he was afraid to anger his father. Jonathan was faster and stronger, but he cringed at the thought of doing something to his father. Maybe he was afraid of Clarissa losing another family member…

"Sorry, father." He reluctantly said.

"Drop the attitude, Jonathan." He said his voice cold. "Anyways, as I was saying. I have a job for you."

"May I ask what the job is?"

"I've allowed Clarissa to go with the Lightwoods to New York." He silenced Jonathan with a glare when he was about to protest. "I did not do it willingly. I had no choice. She would become suspicious otherwise. Anyways, I want you to go to New York and keep an eye on her. I don't want Maryse or Robert converting her to being in league with downworlder supporters."

Jonathan was shocked. He was never in New York and now he had to spy on his baby sister? If it meant getting away from his father and Lilith then there was no question about it.

"When do I leave?"

"Now." His father answered motioning to something behind Jonathan. It was another portal. He didn't hesitate to step through.

He landed in an ally. Of all the places he could have been sent, he was sent to an ally that currently had two cats…never mind.

Jonathan left the ally in disgust. He had no idea where Clarissa was. He would have to stay hidden seen as she thought he was dead.

He looked across the busy road. There was a lake with people surrounding it. Some feeding ducks and others were attempting to skip stones.

Jonathan loved lakes, or anything with water. He found it very calming especially when he was angry.

He walked over to the lake without realizing. He wondered why he had been sent to this part of New York. Surly there was better places than an ally?

He walked to the edge of the lake that was unoccupied. He stared into the water at his reflection. He looked the same as usual.

His white hair went just below his chin, his black eyes still looked like bottomless pits to him and overall, he looked like his father. He resented that.

He broke from his thought when he heard splashes. He looked over to where the noise came from and saw two people in the shallow part of the lake.

One was a boy around his age with golden hair, a tan and marks all over his arms. He was clearly a shadowhunter. He saw another body near him. This one had red hair.

Jonathan ran to the nearest tree. If there was shadowhunters here, that meant Clarissa, was there also. He could now see Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. The red-head more than definitely, had to be Clarissa.

He could see that they were shouting, but he was too far to hear. He started walking from tree to tree, keeping out of sight till he was at least eight meters from Clarissa and the others. They were all focused on Clarissa mainly, that they didn't see him. He was sire he saw Clarissa's eyes move, but wasn't sure.

The blonde boy had a face of fury as he started walking towards the trees, but not towards Jonathan.

Jonathan glared when he saw his sister stand from the water wearing a hurt expression. She had to be freezing! He resisted the urge to give her his jacket.

He felt some anger as he watched her run towards the boy, grab him by the hand and led him towards the trees. The boy shot her an annoyed look, but Clarissa had a blank expression.

"Clary, I am not making out with you. I don't tend to make out with girls that threaten people with evil creatures." The boy said. Clarissa rolled her eyes. Jonathan glared at the boy.

How dare he say such a thing to his sister?!

"Not in a million years would I even dream of going through that torture. I'm making a portal to the institute so we can get changed." She said dropping his hand and taking out her stele.

Jonathan glared at the boy and found himself picking up a stone not realizing what he was doing till…

"Torture? Don't you mean-"Jonathan threw the stone at the boy's head before he made another disgusting remark to his sister.

Clarissa still hadn't seen him, but he knew he had to get away before she did catch him. He heard Isabelle and Alec shouting, but he didn't hear what they said.

He smiled, proud of himself. He wasn't letting that pathetic waste of space near his sister.

Okay, sorry if the Jonathan part made no sense…I wrote it and then planned to fix it but it just didn't work right…

Anyways what do you guys think? Please leave a review or PM me!

How excited are you guys that the movie is out this week! I'm going to be seeing it this Saturday! When are all you guys going to see it?

If you're from Ireland and are going to Athlone this Saturday I might meet you there! (Meant in the least stalker-ish way possible!) I don't like giving out personal information like my whereabouts, but I thought it would be interesting to know if I'm going to be in the same place as people who are reading my story! (Still meant as non-stalker-ish!)

Also if anyone has anymore book recommendations, I'm still adding to my list! :D

My recommendations are:

**Evermore series by Allison Noël**

**Charlie Bone series by Jenny NImmo**

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	17. An invitation

Hello everyone! So I'm going to see the city of bones tomorrow! Has anyone seen it yet? What did you guys think of it?! Let me know, but please no spoilers!

Also if I'm going to give you all the chance to make me embarrass myself! If I get **at least 20 reviews**, I will dress up as a shadowhunter and draw runes (In marker) on myself when I go to see the movie! And just so you all know, I am going somewhere that's like an hour away and will be shopping all day before and after. Thought I would just shake things up! ;D

Also want to thank everyone that has reviewed, viewed, followed and favorite this story! 100 reviews and over 8000 views! :D

**Tigersong19: I've missed your reviews! Oh god, I'm so sorry to hear that! I completely understand! I'm going through some things at home with my family at the moment and a little over a year ago, I had a cousin who had a breakdown. We were really close and I went ballistic when I found out that it happened because she was being bullied! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

**(A/N: I know this is probably way too much information about myself, but I'm not giving out my name so my family is unidentifiable.)**

**Huntress3419: thank you! Glad you enjoyed! :D**

**Darkwillowsborednow: Thank you! :D I thought it would be funny :D**

**Dish nation: Thank you! Haven't heard from you in a while! :L (-**laughing face for anyone that doesn't know**) thank you! :D I think we have all got hit with a door by someone! Worst thing ever is to walk into the door at night and wake up your whole family…K**

**Greygirl2358: Nope! I have no idea how to write an overprotective brother…did not mean for him to come off as a pedo stalker…yeah I thought Clary was in need for revenge! :D I got the shadowhunter illustration book (Not sure if it's the same or not) and there's two posters of him in it! I love his eyes for some reason! But damn! Why did he have to be gay! And you know, not actually a warlock in real life…I think they made a great casting choice! Cannot wait to see him with Alec! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D means so much to me! Hope you keep reading! :D**

**Appropinquare: Thanks! :D**

**Heavenonearth: I have Valentine planned out! It's gonna be similar to the book, but different…that's all I'm gonna say! I did some actual brainstorming for this story! :D thank you! I hope I got his character right! What did you think? (If you saw the movie yet) :D so jealous that you got to see it before me!**

**Goddess of heroes and time: Thank you! :D Hope you keep reading! :D**

**Lihi221999: Thank you! :D**

**Clary POV**

What just happened? One minute she was talking to Jace, the next he's on the ground groaning.

She kneeled down beside him and could hear Alec and Izzy shouting from behind.

Clary scanned their surroundings. The trees were scarce but she saw movement passing through them a yard away.

She leapt to her feet and chased after the movement, not bothering to tell Izzy or Alec. They would figure it out and help Goldie.

Her clothes were drenched and were heavier, making it harder to run. She could still see whatever the movement that caught her eye. She was getting closer. She could see it was a human body, but they were too far away to identify. All she could see was that they were tall, wearing black and had snow-white hair.

The figure took a sharp right, making Clary nearly crashing into a tree as she tried to keep an eye on them.

She walked onto a path, and saw the figure run across the street into an ally. She crossed the street, narrowly missing getting hit by two cars then carefully walked into the ally.

The person she had been following was at the end. Their back was facing her and their hood was up.

She crept towards the stranger, hoping to attack before being noticed. She heard a chuckle.

"Not so fast, Clarissa." It was definitely a guy. Their voice was deep.

Clary frowned. The voice sounded familiar and not familiar at the same time. There was something else more worrying.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you. I regret what I'm about to do next." The guy turned and leapt towards her.

Clary caught a glimpse of his face before she felt her head being bounced off the ally wall.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

(A/N: I have no idea why I keep writing about people getting hit in the head!)

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

His head was pounding. Whatever hit him was thrown with some force. He felt fingers prodding his arm and head. He tried to swat whoever was at his head away.

"OW! Jace! Stop hitting me!" cried a voice that belonged to Alec's.

Jace reluctantly opened his eyes. Isabelle was beside him laughing, her hand covering her mouth. Jace looked up and saw Alec rubbing his jaw from where Jace must have hit him. There was someone missing.

"Where's Clary?" Alec and Isabelle looked as confused as he felt.

"We don't know. As soon as we reached you both, she had run off. We stopped to see if you were okay." Isabelle answered.

"Which way did she go?" Jace said, jumping to his feet. He cried in pain as his head decided to be a nuisance and pound harder than before.

"You're not running after her. Sit down before you do some damage. You might have a concussion." Alec told him. Jace hesitated.

"I'll go after her. She's my best friend." Isabelle said and started jogging in the direction Clary must have gone.

"Can you help me out with this?" Jace asked Alec, pointing to his head. Alec gave him the '_Are you crazy look?'_

"You know I can't! Head injuries are too tricky for a stele. We have to get you back to the institute and Hodge will take care of it."

"How can a stele not solve a head problem? Isn't head injuries more common for a shadowhunter?" Jace grumbled.

"I donno. But Isabelle better get Clary soon. I'm starving and I'm not eating anything made by my sister." Alec and Jace both shuddered at the thought.

"Why do you think she ran off?" Jace asked.

"Maybe she thought you were going to kill her for knocking you out?" Alec snickered.

"She didn't! I was talking to her and something hit my head! She didn't touch me!" Jace didn't know if he was defending Clary or his pride.

Jace heard footsteps crunching twigs and muttering. He turned and saw Isabelle supporting a pale Clary. There was blood running down Clary's temple.

"What happened?" Alec asked staring wide-eyed at the girls.

"I don't know! I found her lying in a heap back there. She was unconscious until I got to her." Isabelle informed them.

"I'm fine." Clary said but her voice sounded scratchy and she was starting to shake.

"We better get them back to the institute." Alec told his sister, ignoring Jace's and Clary's protests.

"Fine. But I want to go get take out." Isabelle whined.

"I can make a portal." Clary said

Jace noticed her eyes were red and watery. Was she holding back tears?

"What? Since when?" Alec asked shocked. Jace remembered Clary saying she was going to make one before he got hit in the head. How had he not been shocked?

"Always. It's a long story." Clary said.

"It's really cool though!" Isabelle chipped in.

"Okay, Isabelle, you bring them back to the institute and I'll go to taki's and get food. I'll meet you back at the institute." Alec said, still ignoring Clary's and Jace's glares. Isabelle nodded at her brother.

"Clary, can you make a portal now? I don't want to carry either of you if-"

"I'm fine!" Jace and Clary shouted, and then glared at glared at the other. "Stop that!" They shouted again. This time Clary sighed, took out her stele and made a rune on the tree. It transformed into a shimmering portal.

Jace felt his jaw drop and could see Clary wearing a satisfied smirk.

They walked through the portal and stood right in front of the door to the institute.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

He did not mean to do that. He could have run faster, and away from his sister but some part of him decided that he wanted to get caught.

He remembered facing the brick wall and listening to his sister's advance. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He didn't want to hurt her, but what would happen if she saw him? She would freak out and Lilith would most likely beat the daylights out of him. Or at least his father would.

He had turned around quickly but could tell she saw his face.

He had meant to spin her around so she would be dizzy and he could escape, but instead she hit her head off the stupid brick wall. He watched as she crumpled to the ground and blood appeared from her forehead. He could tell she was breathing. He picked her up and brought her back to the trees. He was sure one of the Lightwoods would find her or Clarissa would wake up and find her way back.

He was proud of her that she had seen him. She must have been very observant.

Jonathan was watching at the institute. He had a contact that told him where the New York institute was. Alec Lightwood had arrived half an hour after him with a bag of food. Jonathan's stomach grumbled as he remembered he hadn't eaten since morning, Idris time zone.

He wanted to see if his sister was okay, but if Alec was out buying food, there might not be any reason to worry.

Panic started to settle in as he envisioned Clarissa telling their father about seeing Jonathan alive, that Jonathan attacked someone and pushed her into a wall. He could see his father becoming furious. The scars on his back stung at the thought of the whip.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Clary POV**

Twenty minutes of waiting and Alec had arrived with food.

Clary's head was sore, but the sweet-smelling mixture Hodge gave her to drink had eased it. She didn't have a concussion and Isabelle healed her scrape.

Clary had stared at Hodge with recognition. She remembered her father telling her about him. He had been cursed into staying in the institute. She couldn't remember all the details of why though…

She refused to tell anyone that she saw her brother, or someone who looked an awful lot like him but with black eyes. She couldn't believe it could be him. She only caught a glimpse but she was so sure…

Alec handed her an order of vanilla pancakes with a smoothie. It wasn't as nice as her servants cooking but she could live with that.

Jace was in a better mood now that his head was better. He had a concussion and had to drink some awful smelling liquid.

He took his order of fries (Really healthy breakfast) and ate them like there was no tomorrow. Clary felt a little disgusted catching sight of it. She wondered how he could eat so much without choking!

She decided to tune into Isabelle the conversation Alec and Izzy were having. Anything to focus her mind on other than Goldie stuffing his face.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Isabelle whined.

Clary looked away not wanting to get involved but Isabelle saw her watching.

"What do you think Clary?" she asked sweetly.

"Umm, about what exactly?"

"Alec got a flyer to go to a party tonight! Come on it'll be fun!"

"Whose party?"

"The invitation says the high warlock of Brooklyn. So are you in?"

Clary considered it. She had never been to a party before, and Isabelle seemed excited about going. She knew Alec long enough to know he hated being in any social gathering.

"Sure, why not?" Clary regretted her decision instantly. Isabelle squealed then grabbed Clary's hand.

"I knew you would say yes! I'm so doing your hair and makeup! Oh and we have to find a dress for you to wear!" Isabelle rambled on and on.

Clary looked back at Alec and Jace who were laughing at her. She saw Alec mouth 'Revenge' at her before the kitchen door swung shut leaving Clary to endure Isabelle's torture alone.

* * *

And I think you all know who will be coming into the story in the next chapter!

So tell me what you think of this chapter? I'm not happy with the whole Clary chasing Jonathan part...

anyways, leave me a review or PM and let me know what you think!

remember, 20 reviews and I will dress up as a shadowhunter with runes to the movie and for shopping tomorrow! (I have a feeling I will regret this...)

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	18. Magnus Bane

Hello everyone! Cookies for everyone that followed, favourited, viewed and reviewed this story! :D

I would like everyone to know, that I did in fact dress up as a shadowhunter to go see the movie and it was worth it! I did the Izzy look with knee-high boots and everything! My feet hate me but oh well!

Movie spoiler alert!

My review of the movie? Loved it! I didn't like how they added things we're not supposed to find out till book three or how they basically revealed that Jace and Clary aren't related! That was the cliff hanger that made people keep reading! Anyways, I'll keep the rest of the spoilers to myself so I don't ruin it for anyone that hasn't read it!

**Tigersong19: Aw! O dear god! :O I hope you and your friend are okay! Yeah I noticed…can't think of anything else to knock them out! :L**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! Four days isn't that long! :D**

**Katscratch2.0: Thank you! :D**

**Twixxxx200: yeah I went to see it last Saturday and was shocked with everything they changed! Especially the ending! Yeah I dressed up like Izzy even though I didn't get 20 reviews, but I was doing it for fun and it was so worth it! Except I wore knee-high boots with a heel…I could run and walk in them but my feet hate me now! Some of the runes are so hard to replicate! I spent a half hour on them and drew like five of them to perfection! :D Omg thank you! That means so much to me! I promise not to stop writing this story! I tried looking for similar stories but they were never finished and were stopped being updated! It annoys me when that happens!**

** : I loved the movie! Although it annoyed me a bit when they gave out information we're not suppose to learn until the third book! But I would definitely recommend the movie! :D**

**Heavenonearth2: Same! I loved the movie and I loved Lily and Jamie! I kind of wished he had more attitude, but I loved how they kept some of the lines from the book! I thought the guy who played Simon was amazing! I loved Alec and Magnus, but I didn't like any of the other characters…they didn't seem right for the role I thought…**

**Thank you! I thought it would be strange if she didn't notice something? Wasn't happy with the chase for reason though…:P**

**Lihi221999: Hello J Umm I try to update as soon as I can which is usually every few days, but I'm going back to school Wednesday so it might take a day or two longer, but I plan to update at least once or twice a week! **

**TheTinyTimelord: I'm presuming you're a doctor who fan? :D Thank you! I hope this chapter is satisfactory and will last you a few days till I update again!**

**Greygirl2358: I know shocker right? NO I meant gay when he play's Magnus! I have no idea if he's gay in real life! (Hopefully not!) Loved him in the movie! Especially is lack of clothing ;) Cannot wait to see him in the city of ashes (He better be in it!) what you think of the movie? :D**

**Guest: I will! :D**

** : Thank you! Same! I keep re-reading his parts in the books! :D **

**Elijahlover: Thank you! (Btw you're not by any chance a vampire diaries fan?) :D**

**Immortalprincess45: I wrote as soon as I could! :D**

**Guest: I started writing each chapter with three POVs?**

**DoingTheWormwood: totally acceptable! I hate being unable to catch up on some of my stories! It's like reading a newspaper to me! I shall keep updating! :D back at ya! :D**

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITM**

FOUR HOURS OF TORTURE!

Clary had suffered through fake tan, foundation, bronzer, eye shadow, blush, eye liner, mascara, lip stick and other beauty cosmetics she didn't even knew existed! She felt like she added 10 pounds!

It took around an hour of applying and re-applying makeup!

All of Clary's things had arrived and Isabelle wasted no time in picking something out for Clary.

After an hour of arguing they found an acceptable outfit.

It was a silver sequined tank top, with black leggings and silver lace at the sides. She was wearing ankle boots where she was able to keep two knives concealed.

They had spent another hour straightening Clary's hair and styling it. Clary rarely straightened it. But it was so long! While it was curly, it went down to her waist. Now it was at her hip!

Isabelle decided to leave it down, but back combed the top and made a bump; she then placed a bow clip on the base of the bump, making it looked great

(A/N: I have the image in my head, just can't describe it!)

They spent the next hour getting Isabelle ready.

Izzy wore a Greek goddess type of dress, a chiton. It was a deep blue, and brought out her eyes. She wore silver stilettos with it and looked like a goddess herself! Clary would never be able to pull it off, even if she tried.

Clary quickly braided Isabelle's hair, Isabelle quickly applied makeup, grabbed her whip/bracelet and they were ready to go.

They walked through the maze of doors until they got to the entrance where Jace and Alec were waiting.

They were wearing their normal clothes, except they both wore black shirts instead of t-shirts.

They left the institute and hailed a taxi. Alec sat in the front while Isabelle, Clary and Jace squashed in the back. Clary sat in the middle with Jace on her left and Isabelle on her right.

They stayed silent (aside from Isabelle who was chattering randomly) when Clary felt Jace lean down so his mouth was beside her ear.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

Clary blushed but with all the makeup, he probably couldn't tell. She nodded and gave him a small smile, but said nothing.

They eventually made it to the warlock's place. It wasn't hard to miss. Clary could hear loud music and coloured lights. They paid the cab driver than walked up to the house.

Jace knocked on the door, and after a few minutes of waiting, someone answered.

"Shadowhunters. I don't remember inviting you." Said an Asian skin toned man with yellow cat eyes. He had glitter covering his spiked hair and face.

Clary adverted her eyes away when she got a full view of him.

He was wearing a shirt with a blazer and only underpants. Isabelle seemed to have the same reaction but kept eye contact with the man.

"Well we heard there was a pant less party going on and thought we would check it out." Jace replied sarcastically.

The man glared at Jace, but his gaze travelled around. He skipped Isabelle, he hesitated on Alec with intense interest, and then his gaze met mine.

"I'll let you enter, only because of blue eyes and red-head." The man said.

Clary glared at him. How many times was she going to be called by her hair?! She glanced over at Alec who seemed frozen in his spot. She nudged him with her elbow, and he looked over at her worried.

Clary knew about Alec, but she had a sneaking feeling Jace didn't. She smiled encouragingly and pulled him into the house.

As soon as they entered, Clary wanted to leave. There were werewolves and fairies everywhere!

The man who let them in had walked off. Isabelle and Jace were on the dance floor and she was standing with Alec having no idea what to do. She never went to a party before.

They decided to sit down in a nearby couch and try to talk. It was difficult with the music.

Jace walked over and shouted at Clary. All she heard was "WOULD….OU…KE…ANCE…ME!" she quickly translated and replied by shaking her head no.

Jace had a strange look on his face before her walked back to the dance floor. She surveyed her surroundings and took pleasure in noting that Magnus would have one hell of a mess to clean.

Her eyes travelled back to the make-shift dance floor and she saw Jace dancing with a fairy. His hands were on her hips, hers around his shoulder. She was trying to kiss him, but Jace was clearly trying to make a point to Clary.

She looked over at Alec who understood what was going on and nodded. Clary got up and walked to the opposite side of the room where she noticed a group of werewolf was. She danced to the music, pretending to be enjoying herself.

She had travelled to different parts of the world with her father and had learned different dances. Her father told her that learning to dance helped her move more graceful.

She remembered when she was in a part of Spain. She met a group of mundane who thought her some hip hop. Her father disapproved but allowed her to practice.

She decided to just swish her hips to the music. She would only bump into people if she tried to dance.

After a few minutes of this, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with a werewolf. She smiled and started dancing around him. He caught her hadn't and his other hand caught her waist and they started a waltz. Clary laughed as the dance was completely out of tune with the music. The wolf smiled.

He was handsome for a filthy downworlder, Clary thought to herself. He had short brown curls, grey eyes and tanned skin. She could feel his biceps under his shirt.

She glanced sideways and saw Jace staring at her. He looked mad, but then gave his attention back to the fairy he was dancing with.

She looked behind her dance partner and made eye contact with the man who let them in. he raised his hand and made a gesture for her to go over to him.

She said goodbye to her dance partner, who gave her a slip of paper and a wink before slinking into the closest door.

Clary climbed the stairs towards the man. He met her half way then led her further up. Clary gently eased a knife from her boot so she would be prepared.

He gestured for her to enter a room at the top of the stairs. She walked in then pointed her weapon at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come up here to hurt you." He said.

"Why did you bring me up here then?"

"I have a message for you."

"A message? I don't know you, why would I believe anything you say?"

"I'm Magnus Bane. I have a message for you, Clarissa Morgenstern, from your mother."

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITM**

**Jace POV**

Jace had looked forward to the party, as it seemed like a good way to get to know more about Clary. What I didn't know was that she is as sociable as Alec.

He asked her to dance and she said no! He stared at her for a while before walking back to the dance floor. He started dancing with some fairy who couldn't keep her hands off me.

He looked back at Clary who was glaring at me. He turned back to the girl and tried to stop her from eating my face. When I looked back at where Clary was, she was gone.

He looked around and saw her dancing by herself till a werewolf walked up to her and started dancing with her. He could see the repulsion on her face but the werewolf didn't seem to mind. Jace wondered why she hated the werewolf…

Clary looked over at him and smirked. Well two could play at this game. He turned back to my partner and started doing spinning her around. It got her away from my face. He quickly put her down when she was dizzy and looked for Clary.

She and the guy she was dancing with were gone. I looked towards the stairs and just caught sight of Clary's shoe. Some weird emotion came over him. He felt angry, but it was something else. He stormed over to the stairs, pushing anyone out of his way and stormed up the stairs.

He listened for any sound from any of the rooms. The volume of the music made it difficult, but he heard something shattering. He raced to the door he heard the noise came from and barged in.

Clary was being held in an embrace by the guy that let them into the house. Her hand was all bloody and he saw a window shattered.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITM**

**Jonathan POV**

His sister was at a party full of downworlders. Their father would not be pleased when he found out.

He kept watch outside, knowing he would be caught. She already caught sight of him, she didn't need to think she was going crazy.

He saw his sister seemingly reluctant to enter the house. He didn't blame her. they were brought up all their lives to hate downworlders, not party with them.

Jonathan had never been to a party. He wondered what it was like…

He stayed outside for half an hour before anything happened. He saw a window break by someone punching it. It was his little sister! Why did she break the window?

* * *

I know it's kinda short, but I've been writing all day! updating other stories and it is now 04:02 AM! So I will try to update again later! I'll add more Magnus in the next chapter!

Let me know what you think! leave a review or PM me!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	19. What!

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating the other day! I didn't get a chance and I'm back at school now! I thought I had a free computer class yesterday but our teacher decided to make us revise something we did last year!

Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the follows, reviews, favourites and views! You guys are honestly the best! :D

**Immortalprincess45: Hope this answers your question! Thank you! :D**

**Tmilover122: haha I was making it a mission to update all my stories in one day! I had started at like 11am and wanted to post them in groups! I have actually, but I doubt I would be any good…Thank you! That means the world to me! 3 :D**

**Atiketook: Thank you! :D**

**DoingtheWormwood: I know how you feel! I feel like I'm behind if I don't read up on a story! Thank you! Back at you! :D All will be revealed in this chapter! I didn't mean for it to sound like a Cinderella story…I meant to write that he caught a glimpse of her shoe! Thank you! :D**

**Tigersong19: I was up late…I had been writing since 11am the previous day! I was making it a challenge to update in one day! Technically it was under 24hrs! :D I hope everything works out for you and your friend! **

**Yeah, I thought Jace needed to deflate some of his ego XD fangirling is allowed! Especially where Magnus is concerned! 3 Thank you! I feel like I'm writing completely different to how I started! Of course! I'd love to read it! Did you post it on fanfiction? :D**

**Huntress3419: you are one of very few who loves cliffies O.o Glad you liked it though! :D I'm sorry for the late update! I wanted to write this but I didn't get a chance and I hate typing on my phone! I'll try and update again asap!**

**Greygirl2358: Thank you! :D thank you! I keep complaining to people about that and they look at me weird and walk away! One of my best friends went to see it and they hadn't read the books, and she didn't have any idea what was going on! How did they expect people who havnt read the books to understand the movie?! They never explained the steles, forsaken, luke being in love with Jocelyn or anything that is necessary! And what do they plan to change in the next book now that clary has the cup and the audience knows Clary and Jace arnt related? Are they going to bring in Jonathan and have him be a jerk whose really a nice guy? What else will they change! (sorry for the rant!)**

**Heavenonearth2: well she is a red head (sorry for the stereotype!) Thank you! :D I loved the guy who played Alec and Magnus! I really wished they added more scenes with them! Hopefully there will be more of them in COA! :D **

** 5: Thanks :D**

* * *

From my *WHAT*?

"Come again?" Clary asked with no emotion in her voice.

"I think it'll be easier to explain if you view my memories." The warlock said, gesturing for her to approach him.

Clary was hesitant, but obliged. He placed his fingers on her temples and she gasped as her vision went black, but she was aware of her surroundings. Images began to play through the darkness.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock._

_Ugh my head hurts! Who is up at this forsaken hour let alone visiting?_

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_I stand up from the couch I had fallen asleep on the night before. The clock on my wall said 7:16. This better be important._

_I shuffle to the door and open it. A women with red hair and sparkling blood-shot green eyes stands there. Her eyes are puffy and it was easy to tell she had cried._

_"A-are you Magnus Bane?" she asked timidly. _

_"Yes. What can I do for you?" he asked pleasantly._

_"I need you to do a tracking charm. Please! I can pay you!" She begged before he could accept or refuse._

_He looked at her face. She looked desperate. He sighed._

_"I'll need a belonging of the one you want to track." She immediately rummaged in a bag hanging over her shoulder and produced a rabbit teddy. _

_"Lost your child?" he asked and regretted it instantly. She looked like she would break down._

_He took the teddy, and concentrated. Something was wrong. He couldn't tell where its owner was, but he could tell they were alive. _

_He opened his eyes and looked at the woman who was staring at him with hopeful eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I can't locate the owner. Something is blocking them. I can tell you that they are alive." He told the women._

_As soon as he finished speaking, the women began to collapse, crying. He caught her and pulled her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and started moaning the same thing, over and over again._

_"Clarissa, forgive me."_

* * *

There was a click and another image began to play.

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

_It was 3:54 pm. He stood up and answered the door._

_The same women from two months ago stood before him. She looked like she hadn't eaten since! The last time he saw her, she had tried to pay him, but he refused and told her to look after herself._

_"Jocelyn? What happened?" He just remembered her name. shadowhunters had the strangest names…_

_"I need you to try again! Please!" she begged once again. _

_"I assure you that if someone blocked this persons location, they are not going to go to any trouble to un do it." She began to cry. Magnus panicked. "Okay! Okay! I'll check again! Please don't cry!" He hated tears!_

_She immediately rooted through her bag until she found the same rabbit teddy from two months before. He took it and concentrated again._

_Still nothing! Whoever had placed a block on the location did a good job. He could tell the person was alive, but could not tell where they opened his eyes to Jocelyn staring at him with an intensity._

_"I'm sorry. I still can't find their location." His curiosity got the better of him. "If you don't mind my asking. Who is it you're looking for?" the women sniffed and looked like she was trying to hold back tears._

_"My daughter. I know Valentine isn't dead. I know he has her. I need to find her." She started sobbing. Magnus looked at her wide-eyed._

_"Valentine *Morgenstern*! How could he live through that fire?!" _

_"He faked their deaths. I'm sure my son is alive also, but he is evil. I need to save my daughter before he turns her evil." She said sternly. Magnus had an idea._

_"I can't find her. I'm sorry. But I can tell she is alive. How about, if you come here when in doubt and I'll tell you if she is alive. I know it's not the same, but it's the best I can do." He saw her eyes gleam._

_"I wouldn't be able to afford-"_

_"Free of charge. I would never ask money from someone who is looking for their daughter and looks like they can't take care of themselves."_

_"I can't-"_

_"You can and will. The only thing I ask is that you get yourself together. If you want to help your daughter, you're going to be useless if all you are is skin and bone." Jocelyn chuckled._

_"I guess I have changed for the worse." She looked at her skinny wrists. They looked like twigs._

* * *

Clary blinked and the scene changed. A few more appeared but they were fast paced. She saw the women that looked just like her. in each scene, she was wearing something different and the view from the door changed a lot, so Clary presumed she was shown how long the women came to check on her.

Clary knew who the women was. She had to be blind to not see the resemblance. The woman was her mother.

Clary backed away from Magnus. He was watching her.

She walked over to the window.

What was she supposed to do now? Her mother was looking for her? after what she did? How did she know they were alive?

HOW DARE SHE CALL HER BROTHER EVIL!

Clary felt all her anger towards her mother build in a millisecond. She needed to unleash it. She felt her right hand clench into a fist and she put it through the window.

She started punching each piece of glass that refused to break. She needed to feel something other than anger. She needed to feel pain.

She felt arms pull her away and lead her into an embrace. She knew it was Magnus.

She normally didn't let people hug her unless it was the Lightwoods or occasionally her father.

She heard the bedroom door bang open. She looked over and saw a pale-faced Jace.

She stared into his eyes. they showed anger than confusion than finally fury.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! He bellowed.

Clary stared at him confused till she felt the pain she had craved for moments ago. She looked at the bloody mess that was her hand. She felt her eyes sting with tears, but blinked them away.

She wasn't breaking her promise.

She saw a big piece of glass sticking out between one of her knuckles. She went to pull it out when she felt an arm stop her.

"Stop! You'll make it worse." It was Jace. He looked unsure on what to do.

"Give me your hand." Magnus commanded her. Jace pulled her away from Magnus.

"You stay away from her!"

"I can help her hand before she loses it!" Magnus glared at Jace.

Clary pulled away from Jace and handed her hand to Magnus. He gently grabbed it but she still hissed from the pain.

He immediately began muttering and she saw his fingers produce sparkles. She hissed as she felt something hot in the palm of her hand.

She watched as the glass dislodged itself and returned to the window. There had been pieces of glass she hadn't even seen. Her wounds that the glass caused started knitting themselves closed until there was angry pink scars. The pain had ebbed away and Clary sagged in relief.

"Thank you." She breathed. She kept her face emotionless.

She looked back at the window and saw it was fully intact again.

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Jace asked confused.

"It's nothing that concerns you." Magnus said. He didn't say it harshly, but there was a warning tone in his voice.

Clary sighed yet again and walked over to Jace. "I'm going back to the institute." She said and started to leave the room.

"Wait! I'll go tell Izzy and Alec. I'll walk you back!" he sprinted from the room.

Clary was about to leave when she heard Magnus cough.

"Your mother has looked for you Clarissa. She never gave up hope that she would find you. She comes to me at least once a week, asking me to try to find you. She is heartbroken when I fail. Whatever your father has told you, your mother still loves you."

Clary turned around and saw Magnus wearing a look of sadness. She probably would have felt guilty on any other subject but…

"She left me. She might regret it but I will never forgive her for abandoning me, or calling my brother evil. My father had raised us by himself and made me into one hell of a shadowhunter. My mother is a coward. She would have let herself die because of guilt. Shadowhunters give their lives to protect this world from demons. So excuse me if I don't return her love. She is dead to me." She then left without another word.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

Jace rushed from the room in search of Alec and Isabelle. He wanted to get Clary away from that warlock and get some alone time with her.

He still didn't know what made him act like he had. Why did he feel so angry at the thought of Clary dancing with someone else? Or disappearing into a room with someone else? Or-

He stopped that train of thought. His fists were clenched and he felt his nails digging into his palm.

He found Alec chatting to the same werewolf that Clary had danced with earlier. He walked up to Alec and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention.

"I'm bringing Clary back to the institute. I'll meet you back there!" he shouted over the loud music.

The werewolf seemed to be listening as he leaned forward, towards Jace.

"Are you talking about that hot red-head?" He was grinning. Jace felt another rush of anger.

He tackled the werewolf to the ground and started punching him over and over in the face. The werewolf snarled and tried to swipe at him with his nails, but Jace avoided each blow.

Alec started pulling him off the werewolf shouting in his ear. Jace couldn't hear him as blood pounded in his ears. He really needed to rip that guy to shreds!

"JACE!" shouted a beautiful voice.

He snapped out of his psychotic rampage and turned to face an angry Clary. She was glaring at him.

Jace turned towards the werewolf on the ground who had propped himself up on his elbows. Blood was running down his face from his nose, mouth and a cut to his cheekbone. There was also a promising bruise appearing on his left eye.

Alec let Jace go when he felt he calmed down. Jace glared at the werewolf before turning back to Clary and ignoring all the stares he was receiving from the other wolves and fairies. He needed to get out of there before he attacked someone else.

He grabbed Clary's hand and walked to the door. He was surprised that she followed. They were walking through the streets for a few minutes when Jace heard Clary burst out laughing. He turned to her in shock.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just-"she tried catching her breath through fits of laughter. "I didn't realize-" she shaken her head, red hair flying around her.

"Realized what?" he snapped. She looked up at him and smirked.

"You get angry as fast as me. I saw you talk to that werewolf and start punching him in less than ten seconds!" she burst into another fit of giggles. "what did he even say that got you incredibly mad?" she asked.

Jace blushed. How was he going to explain his anger towards the wolf for calling Clary hot?

That's when something clicked. It explained why he was mad when she refused to dance with him, why he was mad she danced with someone else, why he was mad the warlock was hugging her and why he attacked the wolf.

He was jealous.

He looked at Clary who was waiting for his reply. Jace walked up to her, tucked a curl behind her ear and was about to lean forward when…

"Jace! Where are you going?" asked a female voice.

He looked up and saw the fairy he had danced with earlier running towards him. He groaned.

Clary seemed to notice his annoyance and he saw her smirk spread further across her face.

As soon as the fairy was at least five meters away, Clary jumped on top of Jace and pressed her lips to his.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

As soon as Clary had fully destroyed the window, Jonathan felt something vibrate in his pocket. It was his phone. He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan. Go to central park immediately. There is a portal waiting for you. It will only stay open for twenty-five minutes." Said the unmistakable voice of Lilith. He forgot about the phone she constantly told him to bring everywhere.

He cursed. Central park was a good bit away! He wouldn't make it in time!

"I'm too far away! Can't you send it closer to me?"

"No I can't!" she hissed through the phone. "I can leave it open for another ten minutes but your father isn't happy as it is!" the call disconnected.

He began running, away from his weird sister. Two things running through his mind.

Why did his sister punch a window?

What was his father angry about now?

* * *

So what do you guys think? I promise to make a long Jonathan POV in the next chapter!

Also, since tomorrow's friday, I will be updating again! Think of it as an apology for not updating the other day!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	20. Heartbreaker

Hey guys! So I'm so sorry for updating a day later than promised! I started writing this yesterday but kept getting distracted! but I want everyone to know I added someone elses POV!

I want everyone to know how much I appreciate all of your support! Whether by viewing, following, favouriting or reviewing this story! I never thought I would write this much! Thank you all!

** 5: I updated again as soon as I could! I felt that chapter was really short…**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! :D **

**Aisyaraisya: loved the length of your review! I'm glad you liked my story! :D yeah, I'm going to be adding more protective brother! Btw, what does **OMGIGHYPHFTDG** mean? I'm back to school now (: ) but I have a plan on how I can update more! I just need to ask a teacher first! I am going to try and write longer Jonathan parts! I love his character and I feel like I haven't written enough in his POVs! That's the side of him I'm trying to write. Everyone knows he's a sick sociopath, but no one has considered how he became like that. He was brought up cruelly by Valentine and didn't have anyone to love him. Not something that makes you kind! Yeah I thought he was going to be another love interest, and then Cassandra messes up our feelings! Haha isn't that the truth? Yeah, I have loads of idea's of when how I'm going to reunite them! If you have any ideas, let me know! I can't decide on any ideas yet! Wait till you start writing till 4am! You barely remember writing at all! If I didn't wake up to a load of email notifications, I'd probably not remember at all! I'll update every chance I get!**

**DoingTheWormwood: thank you! Am, I think you read the last part of Clary's POV wrong…I'm prone to getting sick, but I'd rather stay healthy as I'm in the last two years of school and need to study like hell for my leaving cert! I picked the worst subjects! But if I do get sick and get to stay home, it means I get to update! :D win win! :p hope you feel better soon!**

**Greygirl2358: it should be interesting to write what with Jonathan stalking her, her being raised by Valentine and barely liking anyone but her father, brother and the Lightwoods -.- Lucky! None of my friends have read the books either (Really hard to fangirl) and only one has seen the movie. Doubt I can get any of them to read the books L I'm kinda glad I read the books first, otherwise this story wouldn't have been made and I would have been totally confused in the movie! That really annoyed me! All the eye difference they did was a gold gleam in Jaces eye at pandemonium! Then he had was it blue eyes for the rest of the movie! Could coloured eye contacts not be used or something? In harry potter, Daniel Radcliffe was allergic to contacts and had a good excuse for not having green eyes! I havent heard why Lily or Jamie didn't have the proper eye colors yet! I think I'm just going to have to call you my ranting buddy! :L pretty sure everyone else would be annoyed if I ranted like this in response to a review!...**

**TMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clary POV**

What in the angel was she doing?

She had her lips pressed to Jace's! She had only done it because of the faerie that was after Jace. She didn't know what processed her to do this! What did she care if a faerie was looking for Jace?

Jace had stiffened when she pressed her lips to his, but he didn't back away. Instead he snaked his hand around her waist and pressed her body to his and relaxed. He placed her back on her feet, but bent his head down to keep contact with her lips. She felt his lips moving against hers, but as soon as she heard the click of high heels becoming faint, she tried to Jace away.

He was strong, but Clary hadn't spent years of training developing muscle for nothing! She put all her weight into breaking out of Jace's arms. He pulled away and stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"What am *I* doing?! You kissed me!" he said sounding indigent.

"Only because of that downworlder! It was obvious you didn't want to talk to her!" she finally broke from his arms and stepped further back till they were three feet of space between them.

"Why do you hate her? Jealous?" he said in his usual cocky manner. Clary was tempted to punch him.

"Says the guy who punched a werewolf and won't tell me why!"

"you should be thanking me for that!"

"Why?"

"I punched him because of you!" He shouted. Clary stared at him confused.

"Excuse me?"

"He called you a hot red-head and I lost it, OKAY?!" he blushed. Clary was even more confused.

"So? Were you jealous that he didn't call you hot?" she said snidely. She hated being confused and he wasn't helping!

Jace flinched when she said jealous. She stared at his rosy cheeks turning crimson. She gasped.

"You're jealous? Of what?" he scratched his neck and looked sheepish.

"Of the werewolf, the warlock, Isabelle and even Alec!" His voice got louder with each name. "You gave them all attention! Yet when you're giving me any attention, you give out to me!"

"I give out to you?! Who hit who with a freaking door?! Who asked questions behind who behind whose back?! Who threw who into a lake?!"

"Who attacked who because of an accident?! And don't complain about me asking questions about you! How did you know I hate ducks? You were obviously asking questions about me!"

"Isabelle told me about you! She tells me everything about her life because I rarely see her! So yes you came up in conversation!" she hissed and glared at him.

"Well I'm surprised I'm not all she talks about! There is so much to talk about! What with my good looks, charm and-"

"a asshat, jerk, self-conceited and a yeban'ko maloletnee!" she smirked confident he didn't know Russian. She was correct. He gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Look it up." She rolled her eyes. then shook her head. "Why are you jealous of all of them?" she asked getting back to their earlier fight.

"Because you're different. All the other girls try their best to get my attention. Then you come along and practically ignore me aside from various fights. Since I've heard about you-Alec and Isabelle talk to me too- I've wanted to meet you. I was told how amazing you were and how you were so independent. There were times I nearly went to Idris, just to meet you. I didn't believe that someone like you could exist." He laughed.

"And?" she wanted him to keep talking for some strange reason.

"And everything I was told about you was an understatement. You aren't afraid to be yourself. Isabelle showed me pictures of you, and I thought you were beautiful. You are the only girl I have ever called beautiful. But you're alos kinda like me. You give snide remarks, have brilliant comebacks and you're also a good shadowhunter, which I still want to test." He gave her a huge smile that reached his eyes.

Clary looked at him shocked. What was she suppose to say?

"You like me?"

"I think it's more than like." He laughed bitterly.

He stepped closer to her, she didn't move. Instead she laughed.

"Are you insane? You haven't even known me a day and you already say you might more than like me? We're practically strangers that coincidently know the same people. No wonder Isabelle and Alec think I'm a better fighter. You give your heart to anyone that doesnt give you attention! If a demon ignored you, this city would probably be crawling with them!"

Jace gaped at her. Clary would admit that she was a little harsh, but what else could she say? The guy had an ego!

"Well, thank you for telling me where I stand. I believe you can find your way back to the institute." Jace recovered slightly.

Clary saw his heart-broken expression. She wanted to reach out and comfort him then slam her head against a wall for thinking that. Jace had started to walk away but turned to face her.

"You didn't tell me why you kissed me." He stated.

"I saw that downworlder coming and you looked like she was the last thing you wanted to see. I thought she'd back off if she thought we were together." She shrugged. "I thought I would help you out." she blushed and mentally slapped herself for doing so.

Jace nodded. "My father was wrong…" he mumbled. Clary looked at him curiously.

"Excuse me?"

"He was wrong. My father…"

"About what?"

"He brought me up, teaching me how to be a shadowhunter and all that." He sighed. "But there was one lesson he drilled into me. Love is to destroy." Clary tensed up.

"And the one to be loved is to be the one destroyed." Clary finished, disbelieving.

"How did you know that?" Jace looked suspicious.

Clary knew it because it was her who had invented it.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jace POV**

Jace forgot about his stupid heart breaking and concentrated on his confusion.

How did she know that quote his father had taught him? He didn't hear or see it anywhere else…

Did Clary know his father?

"Well?" he asked impatient.

He just wanted to get away from her and punch something.

"I read about it in a book." Jace knew she was lying.

But he could also see the gleam in her eye that clearly translated 'crossing a dangerous line!'

"Fine, keep your secrets. _Clarissa!"_ he hissed.

He watched as her face changed to shock when he used her full name. she glared at him.

"Fine! Jon-" she took a deep breath and it looked like it hurt her to say what she was trying to say. "fine. Just fine." She said quietly, walking in one direction.

Jace stormed off in another. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get home from there but he could get a taxi if he saw one.

He didn't know what to feel. He wanted Clary to trust him! He wanted her to return his feelings! His heart felt like it was shredding itself up. Had he given her, his heart without realizing?

How did he let her get into his heart in such short time of knowing her? He never developed feelings for girls. Why would he? There was so much drama! Now here he was, walking away from a girl with a stone heart as she broke his apparently fragile one. His father would be disappointed.

What was he doing? He was JACE Wayland! When did he ever give up?

A smile crept to his face as he thought of all the ways he could break through a stone heart.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan made it to central park with one minute and twenty-three seconds to spare. He could see the portal. He ran over to it and entered.

He nearly ran straight into his furious father.

"You're late." Was all he said. Jonathan felt his fingers twitch at the thought of snapping his neck.

"I wasn't exactly close to central park." Snide remarks were sure to get him in trouble.

"What were you doing?"

Jonathan glared at him. What did he think he was doing? Picking daisies?

"I was following your orders." He said through gritted teeth.

"apparently not well."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Clarissa is at a happening with downworlders! Did you think I would not find out?!" his father seethed.

"What was I suppose to do?! Grab her to prevent her from going?! I have everything under control!"

"You are meant to be keeping an eye on her and making sure the Lightwoods don't corrupt her! in less than a day, she is in a warlocks house, full of downworlders! Does that seem like you have anything under control?!"

"It would be easier if I could talk to her! but no! She thinks I'm dead!" Jonathan regretted saying those words. His father didn't take being accused lightly.

"Remember your place, _Jonathan!_" He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He stared into his father's eyes. he wouldn't show fear. He watched his father's glaring eyes, till they turned thoughtful and he smirked.

"What?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"Maryse sent a message, telling me about your failure and also that a family would be visiting them along with a cousin that is visiting from france…"

"What are you saying?" Jonathan said confused.

"From my information, the Penhallows have never met this cousin before. All I know is that he is male. If you find out that can impersonate him…will you know what to do."

The demon part of Jonathan rose at the prospect of a kill. He knew what his father meant. If he found out that he was capable of disguising himself as this guy, he would kill him.

Jonathan smirked at the thought.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

**Magnus POV**

Magnus watched as Clarissa, or Clary as she seemed to prefer after a quick search through her mind informed him.

He walked to the balcony that overlooked his destroyed lounge full of his guests. He watched amused as the blond boy started pummeling Jason. Magnus didn't care. He was an arrogant idiot who invited himself to the party.

He watched as Clary called the blonde boy, Jace. He saw the way he looked at her. even through his anger, it was obvious he had feelings for the girl. Magnus saw it in the way he had worried over her when he saw her bloody hand.

After the blonde and Clary left, Magnus rejoined the party. Someone had stopped the music.

"Either turn the music back on, or get the hell out of my house!" He shouted.

There was a few murmurs as they all contemplated their choice, but someone eventually turned the music back on.

Magnus walked over to the dark-haired boy he saw earlier. He was talking to a girl who had the same black hair and eyes. He presumed they were siblings.

"Enjoying the party?" He shouted over the music. They turned to face him.

"What party doesn't have drama? I'll be dancing if anyone needs me." The girl said before flipping her hair and sauntering towards the used to be clean living room.

Magnus turned to the blue-eyed boy.

"How about you? Enjoying the party?" blue eyes blushed.

He was the opposite of Will. How did they look so alike?

"What's the celebration?" he asked.

"Is there meant to be a reason to celebrate? Why not be glad you're alive and are able to attend a Magnus Bane party." Magnus grinned at the ever blushing boy. "I'm Magnus." He clarified afterwards.

"I got that. I'm Alec Lightwood." He held his hand out for Magnus to shake. He was so formal.

So he was a Lightwood. He knew Will and Tessa married and had children, but he didn't see Will letting any of his family consort with a Lightwood…Wait! Cecily married a Lightwood. Gabriel Lightwood. Those were names he hadn't thought of in a while.

Magnus grabbed Alec's outstretched hand and pulled Alec towards him till his ear was next to Magnus lips.

"I like your eyes." he whispered into his ear.

He felt Alec shudder. Magnus felt a satisfying grin spread across his face.

"Want a drink?" he asked Alec who nodded.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I really wanted to do a Magnus POV!

Please review and let me know!

Also, i guess you all know how I'm reuniting Clary and Jonathan!

Also, if you want to be a character in this story, send me a name and description and I will try to add you into the story! :D and tell me what you want to be! Werewolf, vamp, human, etc.!

Also, because I was late updating, I'm giving you all a:

* * *

**SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 21!**

_**Alec POV**_

_Alec stumbled into the kitchen of the institute wearing the same clothes he had worn the night before._

_"Where have you been?" asked Jace, clearly annoyed over something._

_"Sleeping." He replied. His head was pounding._

_How much did he drink last night?!_

_"Your bed was made when I went to check on you this morning and you're wearing the same clothes from last night." Isabelle grinned at her brother. His phone vibrated. He got a message._

_**Still on for tonight? ;)**_

* * *

Whose texting Alec where was Alec all night? You're going to have to wait and see! :D

Till next time! ~maraudergirl68448


	21. Weird and confusing

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing, viewing, following and favouriting this story! Your support means everything to me!**

**Fangirl-booklover46: read and find out! Thank you! :D**

** Cheliz: Indian ink? I would have loved to have done that! Sounds like you had an amazing time! :D I think some of the words got cut off? I'm presuming that the end of your review said you liked the story, and I thank you! :D**

** Noaveragegirl: Thank you! :D I was dying to add a Magnus POV! I was going to write more about him and Alec but I didn't want it to get too smutty…Thank you! I thought it was about time for Jonathan and Clary to reunite!**

** Huntress3419: thank you! Updated as soon as I could!**

** Guest: Thank you! :D I'm getting to that! I want their relationship to form, not be rushed! It's going to be a Clace fic!**

**Greygirl2358: thank you! I nearly posted it with writing Gideon instead of Gabriel: O but I realized my mistake! Thank you! You're going to have to read to find out! :D thank you!**

** DoingTheWormwood: Thank you! :D I really wanted to add a Magnus POV! The TID reference was a last minute thing which I thought should be included because it's Magnus! :D You're fine! I'm expecting a long one when you're better! (Just kidding!) Thank you! It should be interesting to write! :D**

** Mars-Bars 3: first, Mars bars are one of my favorite bars! :D and thank you! :D**

**Periwinklepromise: Thank you! Would you tell my friends that? They think I have a reading problem! I showed them this review but they still think I have a problem! Personal question. Dimitri or Adrian? ;) Thank you! :D**

** Immortalprincess45: Thank you! Well it has been nine years…but I will be getting to that!**

** Guest: knowing Jace (well this version of Jace) he won't be sad for long! ;) read and find out! :D thank you! :D**

** Guest: thank you! :D You are not alone! I spent my whole summer looking up specific stories! That's where my inspiration for this one came from! I found a few but they were never finished! I feel so honored! :O Thank you! We've all been there…Thank you! I appreciate that! I plan to write longer Jonathan POV's! That's why I'm reuniting him and Clary! So there should definitely be more Jonathan! :D I refuse to ever give up on this story! I'm back at school now but I am not giving up on this story! I'm working on a few and if I could only continue one, this story would be it (Hopefully it doesn't come down to having to choose.) I haven't lost an ounce of inspiration for this story! I try to plan out my chapters (does not work!) but I make idea's on the spot! I don't put hours into coming up with idea's. I start writing then come up with ideas on the spit! I think there far better than planned ones! :D sorry for the long reply! **

* * *

**Alec POV**

Alec stumbled into the kitchen of the institute wearing the same clothes he had worn the night before.

"Where have you been?" asked Jace, clearly annoyed over something.

"Sleeping." He replied. His head was pounding.

How much did he drink last night?!

"Your bed was made when I went to check on you this morning and you're wearing the same clothes from last night." Isabelle grinned at her brother. His phone vibrated. He got a message.

** Still on for tonight? ;) **

By the angel, what was he going to do?

He remembered drinking a lot the night before, and remembered telling Magnus that he was gay. He blushed at the memory.

He blushed even more at the memory of being in a corner with Magnus and well…Alec could safely say Magnus got around. But he still wanted to learn more about the warlock. There was something about him…

"-lec! Hello! Anyone in there?" asked his sister, drawing him out of his head.

Alec blushed even more if that was possible. Why did he blush so damn much!

"W-what?"

"I asked you what happened last night. Clary came back to the party and brought me back to the institute, but we couldn't find you!" She was smirking. Oh Raziel no!

"Clary went _back?!_" Jace stared at Isabelle shocked.

Alec watched his expression. It was a mixture of confusion, anger and hurt. What happened between them?

"Yeah? Why?" asked Isabelle.

"Nothing. If you'll excuse me." Jace stood up, his face blank of expression and stalked out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Alec asked curiously.

"Nuh-uh! You are not changing the subject!" Isabelle turned back to her brother, Alec groaned. "Tell me what happened!"

"I drank and blacked out! I don't remember much!" he could feel his face getting hotter. He was sure if he got an egg, you could fry it on his face…

"What do you remember?"

"Are you seriously asking _your_ brother if he had any, what do you call them? Conquests?" said another voice, entering the kitchen. It was Clary and she was smirking.

"Your right. I actually don't want to know." Isabelle said making a gagging noise. Alec rolled his eyes and started to leave the kitchen. He needed to take a shower and see what time the next train would be arriving so he could feel something less sore than his hangover!

But he had to reply to someone first.

"**Sure, meet me at pandemonium at nine?" **he texted Magnus back. Isabelle wasn't allowed there till she was sixteen, Clary wouldn't go without her and with Jace's mood, and he probably didn't feel like going out tonight.

Speaking of his parabatai, why was he storming towards his direction with a look of fury?

** TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMI**

** Clary POV **

Clary woke up at seven o clock on the dot as usual. She was disoriented for a few seconds before remembering that she was in New York. The events of the night before came rushing back and she groaned.

She still wondered how Jace knew about that quote. her father was the only person she told. Jace said his father taught him, but where did he hear it? did her father used to be friends with Jace's?

She remembered Magnus's party, the werewolf and kissing Jace. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she let him suffer for his own mistake? He was the one who led that downworlder on!

She remembered Jace's admission for liking her. She snorted. They didn't know each other! He didn't even know her last name! She couldn't let herself even contemplate liking Jace. She already cared for too many people.

Her father and the Lightwoods. She remembered the heart wrenching pain she felt when her brother died. She couldn't go through that again. It was safer to stay away from Jace and let his feelings disappear than give him some hope.

She got out of bed and walked over to the vanity mirror and took out a piece of paper and pen she realized was in each room as she had tried to find her room in the maze of hallways last night.

She had returned to the party, hoping to get Izzy and Alec to come with her so she wouldn't be alone with Jace. She found Izzy easily but they couldn't find Alec. They figured that he had already gone home. Izzy wasn't happy that her brother might have left her.

Clary didn't say anything, but she saw Alec and Magnus in a corner. Although she loathed downworlders, she had to admit they looked cute together. She had directed Izzy away from them while they 'searched'.

Clary sighed as she started writing on the paper.

_To Jace._

_I want to forget last night happened. No one can find out or so help me, I will make you regret it._

_If you want any kind of relationship with me, it goes as far as friendship. I'm a shadowhunter and I refused to be tied down to anyone._

_If you refuse, I'm sorry that you have the maturity of a stubborn four-year old._

_-Clary M._

Clary re-read the letter. She tried to be as snobby and an itch wit much as possible. Jace definitely wouldn't like her after this.

She turned to one of her many bags and looked for something to wear so she could go for a run. Even though she had a few hours sleep, she refused to stop training.

She changed into black yoga pants, black tank top and white runners. She looked at all her runes. She had to have more than any other shadowhunter. She still practiced her runes, but she was asked to make weird runes. She didn't understand why…

She shrugged, placed her hair into a high pony tail and walked out her door. She crept to Jace's bedroom and taped the letter to the door. She had found it in the vanity in her room. What didn't they leave for their guests?

She quietly exited the institute and began running.

**_One hour later_**

Clary returned to the institute exhausted. She had run longer than she meant to. She entered the institute and made sure to walk past Jace's room. The letter was still stuck to it. That meant he either missed it on his way out or was still asleep.

Well she wasn't waiting around to find out.

She ran back to her room and changed into another set of clothes. This time a black t-shirt with black shorts and shoes. She was going to grab something to eat than go train in the training room Isabelle had pointed out earlier.

As she left her room, she heard someone stomping their feet. She ran in the opposite direction, not wanting to face _him._

She made it to the kitchen and found Isabelle and Alec. Alec looked like hell and he was still wearing the clothes from the day before. Isabelle had a dedicated glint in her eye.

"What do you remember?" Isabelle asked.

Clary watched Alec's crimson cheeks pale. She smirked but decided to help him. She never knew when a favor was needed.

"Are you seriously asking your brother if he had any, what do you call them? Conquests?" Clary asked.

Alec's cheeks regained their crimson color and Isabelle looked green.

"Your right. I actually don't want to know." Isabelle made a gagging noise.

Clary chuckled as Alec left the kitchen and she was alone with Isabelle.

"Want some breakfast?" Isabelle asked, standing up.

"I got it!" Clary said quickly. It was still too early in the morning to put her stomach through that torture.

"Fine." grumbled Isabelle. "Care to tell me why Jace is in a foul mood? Especially why he acted strange when your name was mentioned?"

Clary turned to face her just as the kitchen door swung open and an angry Jace entered. His eyes narrowed as he saw her. She saw a scrunched piece of paper in his fist.

"May I speak to you privately?" he snarled. Clary nodded but he grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out.

She let him drag her till they entered the elevator. Clary pinched his wrist and he let go. She could literally feel his anger rolling off him.

As soon as they got to the floor Jace picked, he went to grab her arm again, but she glared at him. Instead he walked ahead of her and she followed.

He went to his bedroom door and opened it, before motioning for her to enter first. She obliged, not looking forward to this conversation.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMI

** Jace POV**

He woke up that morning, glaring at the ceiling. After last night, he wanted to grab Clary and kiss her again.

But she had crushed him. HIM! Jace Wayland! The guy that usually crushed others hearts. Now he knew how it felt.

He didn't know what to expect. He had hoped Clary would return his feelings or at least give him a chance.

He was still determined to break through her stone heart. First he had to find out what caused her to become so detached. Wasn't easy when he barely knew her.

He sat up in bed and heard his stomach rumble. Time for breakfast. Hopefully Izzy wasn't awake yet. He didn't need heartache and an angry stomach.

He entered the kitchen and just his luck, Isabelle was there and was making cereal. Maybe if he backed away slowly-

"Good morning!" Damn it!

"Morning Iz. You're up early." she never got up before nine o clock.

"Still getting used to different time zones I guess. My body clock is all messed up!"

"Is anyone else up?" he wanted to speak with a certain red-head.

"Um mom, dad and Hodge are still asleep. Clary isn't in bed but I guess she went to train or go for a run. Alec isn't in his room. His bed didn't look like he slept in it."

"Finally getting lucky" least someone was.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the exact moment the devil himself walked through the door, covered in glitter and looking like they were caught in a tornado.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked. He was annoyed that Clary hadn't waited to speak with him surely. They couldn't ignore last night!

"Sleeping." Jace would have been suspicious at the lie but the Clary dilemma was still bothering him.

"Your bed was made when I went to check on you this morning and you're wearing the same clothes from last night." Of course Isabelle would fill in the role of mocking Alec.

Alec's phone vibrated. Jace watched as he looked at the screen. His face was priceless. It was red and looked shocked! Whatever made his phone vibrate, Jace wanted to use it as blackmail. After he talked to Clary.

Isabelle seemed to be rambling about something and had just noticed Alec wasn't listening.

"-Anyone in there?" asked Isabelle making Alec blush.

"W-what?"

"I asked you what happened last night. Clary came back to the party and brought me back to the institute, but we couldn't find you!" Jace snapped to attention.

Clary went back? After she kissed him? After he beat up a werewolf for her? She went_ back?_

He felt all his earlier anger and annoyance flood back. He felt like he was shaking from anger.

"Clary went _back?!_"

"Yeah? Why?" asked Isabelle.

"Nothing. If you'll excuse me." Jace stood up. He was going to look for Clary and get some goddamn answers.

He stalked out of the kitchen and walked to his room to get dressed. He was in his pajamas which only consisted of grey sweatpants and a white shirt. He needed something black.

He left the elevator at the floor his room was. As he walked purposefully towards his door, he noticed a piece of paper was attached to it. He hadn't noticed it earlier.

He walked up to it and took it off the door.

As he read each line, his hands turned to fists till the piece of paper was scrunched up in one hand.

She wanted to forget last night? She was threatening him to forget last night? She only wanted to be friends?! _He_ was stubborn?!

Wait, she signed it Clary M? So there was a clue to her last name. He would look for shadowhunter surnames in the library later, but he really needed to talk to a red-head who claims he's stubborn!

He stalked towards the elevator and punched the button to go down so hard he thought it would jam. Luckily it didn't and the elevator took off.

As soon as he reached the ground floor, he went to the kitchen. He was getting something to eat then he was hunting down that sly minx.

He entered the kitchen and found her. He narrowed his eyes at her. She wore a blank expression but he could see regret in her eyes. But he was too angry to figure out why.

"May I speak to you privately?" he snarled and Clary hesitantly nodded.

He grabbed her arm, dragging her from the kitchen in case she decided to run away from him.

They got to the elevator and Jace pressed the button for his floor. He didn't know what made him choose it but at least if they had to fight, he would know where all his weapons were.

They walked to his room after leaving the elevator. He had let go of her arm and was about to grab it again but her glare felt like a warning. He decided to walk ahead but check to make sure she followed.

When they reached his door, he opened it and motioned for her to enter. She was hesitant but entered. He followed and locked the door with his stele.

"Why are you locking the door?" she asked.

"Because I'd rather not have to go hunting you down if you try to run off." He snarled again.

This girl was definitely getting to him.

She obviously didn't like his attitude.

"Hunting me down? I'm not a freaking animal!" she hissed.

"Okay, bed reference." He admitted. "But you weren't going to come to me to talk about last-"

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Yes there is! I told you about how I felt, you threw it back in my face! Then I find a letter from you saying you want to forget! But I also find out that you went back to that stupid party! Why?" he shouted. He didn't know where all that came from.

She looked at him shocked. She closed her eyes.

"I went back to get Izzy and Alec because I didn't want to be alone with you." She said so quietly that Jace barely heard her.

"Why?" he asked hurt. Why didn't she want to be alone with him?

"I don't want to care about people. I already care about too many! I already lost someone I loved and I don't want to go through that again! Why can't you just leave me alone? I'm not going to fall for you and I'm not going to be some girl you tricked into loving you!"

Jace stared at her tear streaked face. He never thought he would see her look so vulnerable. He wasn't expecting to even break through so quickly. She seemed to notice his confused look.

"Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean I like you. I can tell you're persistent and I want you to just leave me the hell alone. Now open that bloody door before I run you through with that sword under your bed." She said glaring at his shocked face.

He looked over at his bed and was unable to see a glint of his sword. How did she see it?

She made a move towards his bed, but Jace had another idea. There was one thing he needed to do one more time before he let her leave his room. This might be the only chance he got to break through all her walls.

He had only seen a part of her heart when she broke down. He was sure there was more to see.

He used his speed to run at Clary who didn't see him till the last-minute but still didn't get a chance to defend herself before she was pressed against his bedroom wall.

He felt her gasp as the air was knocked from her. Before she could protest, Jace crushed his lips to hers.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMI

** Jonathan POV**

He was outside of the Penhallows kitchen window. He needed to get a description of this cousin of theirs. They had been talking about visiting the Lightwoods, but no mention of the cousin.

He was growing frustrated. It was the middle of the night and he had to leave before it became light, in case he was spotted by a nosy neighbor.

Jonathan had to find this cousin or a demon soon. His demon side was promised a kill and it was getting a kill.

After waiting outside the open window (who leaves their window open at night?) for two and a half hours, Jonathan was about to leave and think of plan B when he heard a girl's voice.

"When is Sebastian arriving?" the girl said. She sounded young but not like a child. He guessed it was the teenager girl his father told him about. Alison or something.

"In the morning at nine. We are meeting him at the entrance. He is getting a portal and meeting one of my associates. We are meeting them at the entrance." A man's voice said. He sounded tired.

Jonathan smirked. He now had a name and time for when his victim was arriving. He knew where he would be arriving. It would be near Lake Lyn. Far enough away that Jonathan could easily kill him and now another shadowhunter apparently.

He quickly sneaked away from the window and onto the road. He didn't see any lights on in any other house, so he presumed that they were all asleep.

Jonathan began sprinting towards Lake Lyn. It was a popular entrance to Idris, but it was a big lake and he had to make sure not to kill too many. He had to plan wisely.

He smiled to himself, thinking about being able to talk to Clarissa again. She couldn't recognize him though. He would have to configure his face or something.

He arrived at the lake and checked the time. He had at least four hours before Sebastian would arrive. He decided to plan.

The Penhallows didn't mention anyone accompanying Sebastian so he should be by himself. Jonathan would have to knock him out and bring him back to his father to get help in disguising himself. Then he could satisfy the blood thirsty demon.

The only problem was this shadowhunter that would be showing him to the city. Jonathan would raise too many questions if he somehow arrived at the city with no guide.

Maybe he could knock him out and hide him in a bush or something so no one would see him…

He stayed awake for the next few hours, thinking about his plan and how he would proceed when he saw a figure walking along the path next to the lake.

Jonathan recognized him from city. This must be the shadowhunter that was bringing Sebastian.

Jonathan pounced when he had turned his back.

* * *

Okay, before I get many angry reviews, I want everyone to know that I've been trying to update for the last few days, but between homework, school, problems at home etc I haven had much time!

Also, I want you all to know that I will be doing a very long Jonathan POV next chapter! (Finally!) and will explain why Clary had her meltdown! I know it was out of character, but I have an excuse!

So please let me know what you thought of the chapter! I will try to update as soon as I can, but I made a problem for myself! because of the above reasons why I'm late updating, I have started another story! that makes like eight stories! I have no idea how I'm going to update them all!

So...yeah...

Oh forgot to mention I will be adding another character next chapter! Guess who it's going to be! And if you want to be a character in the story, send me a name and description! (doesnt have to be your real name or real appearance btw!)

till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	22. What is going on?

Hello everyone! I'm updating quicker than usual! Don't expect this to happen for a while! I will spell check this story tomarrow evening (Irish time) because I have to get up early to go somewhere and it's already 12:54…Oh well!

**Periwinklepromise: I loved Dimitri till shadow kiss…then I was team Adrian! I love them both, but Adrian is my favourite! Excpt when he's drunk…I thought Rose made him better because he tried to be a better person and he even funded her gokillDimitribecauseitswhathewantsplan! Thank you! :D**

**Mars-Bars 3 3: This was written in a rush just for you! (seriously! Wroe this all in FIVE hours!) Hope you get to readit before you go! I hpe you enjoy the concert! :D I kinda guessed ;) my no.1 bar will always be Lion bar, buts mars bars are second! Thank you! :D**

**Immortalprincess45: Thank you! :D**

**DoingTheWormwood: Thank you! I was trying to show some vulnerability, think it showed too much…thought the story was getting a little predictable…for example you guessing that! Read and find out if you were right or not! :D Thank you! Could not resist a Malec! Yeah I plan to add more Izzy! Not this chapter, but hopefully the next! Thank you!**

* * *

Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone for viewing, following, reviewing and favouriting this story! You guys are the absolute best!

Jonathan had to put a lot of restraint into not breaking the shadowhunters neck. It would raise too many questions to how he found Idris without a guide.

So as he pounced on the unsuspecting shadowhunters back, He decided his point of attack. He collided with the shadowhunter and wrapped his arm around his neck, blocking his air pipes.

As the shadowhunter struggled to breathe, by clawing at Jonathans arm, Jonathan felt his attempts weaken till he went still.

Jonathan quickly released him, making sure that he was still breathing before dragging the unconscious form behind a shrub, behind a few trees. He then quickly drew two runes. One to paralyze the shadowhunter and another to silence him.

He then began to wait for Sebastian. He started to realize that Sebastian might only be a kid or maybe the Penhallows met him before and would see through his disguise. That meant more shadowhunters deaths.

He didn't have long to worry as a shimmering portal appeared. Sebastian stepped out of his spot and watched a boy around his age step out.

The boy was about his height and had a slender build. Sebastian could see that he had black eyes, but his features were strange but somehow worked together. He also had black hair and a big nose.

Jonathan was thinking about how he was going to be disguised as this guy, if he was Sebastian. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he felt the boy looking at him.

"Bonjour! Are ou Henry Montclaire?" the boy asked with a French accent. Sebastian decided to play along.

"Yes. Are you Sebastian Verlac?"

"Oui." The boy smiled a crooked grin. Jonathan smirked.

"Good. Welcome to Alicante. You won't be seeing Idris." He watched the boys expression change from pleased to confused.

Jonathan chuckled before launching himself at the boy. He didn't get time to defend himself, so Jonathan was able to crash into Sebastian, sending him to the ground.

Sebastian gasped for air, but Jonathan had his stele out and was trying to draw another paralyzing rune on Sebastian. It wasn't easy as the boy struggled, but he managed it somehow.

As Sebastian went limp, Jonathan threw his suitcase behind the bushes so no one would find it, then lifted the boy over his shoulder and started running far enough away that no one would hear the screams, sure to follow.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clary POV**

This guy had no brain cell in his head! Did he honestly think that she saying she only wanted to be friends and threatening him was a pick up line?!

She was pressed between a wall and Jace. His lips were moving against hers.

Clary shivered as she realized she kind of enjoyed it, but felt disgusted at the thought.

Jace seemed to feel her shiver and presumed it meant she enjoyed it, even though she did, it did not mean she wanted to kiss him…UGH! She was confusing herself!

She wasn't moving against Jace. He had his arms around her, supporting her weight so he didn't have to bend down. Clary was having a mental battle.

One part of her was shouting at her for enjoying the kiss at all. Another part was telling her to go further and the final part of her was telling her who cares? Just enjoy the kiss.

She found the third part more appealing so she started to kiss him back. But she then remembered the reason for pulling away from him.

She realized her arms were wraped around his neck. She unwound them and slide her hands down his chest, making him shiver. When she reached the part between his chest and stomach she spread her hands till they were placed on his ribs.

She then poked him in the ribs, hard.

He yelped and leapt away. Clary landed on her feet as he leapt away.

He stared at her in shock before smirking arrogantly.

"You kissed me back." He said in a voice of wonder. Clary felt her cheeks blush.

"You assaulted me. Now open that damn door."

"No!" he said as he crossed his arms like a stubborn child.

"Jace! Open. That. Door!" she said in barely controlled anger.

"Clary you were crying! I don't think you want to let anyone see you with…" He looked at her confused.

Clary smirked. She still hadn't cried a tear since her brother's funeral. She had learned to perfect fake crying. She did it to get her way with the servants. The difference between the fake tears and real ones, fake ones didn't make her eyes red and puffy.

"If you haven't guessed, I wasn't crying. I was hoping you would leave me alone if you thought I was weak." She said feeling ridiculous. Didn't he thrive off the weak and petty girls?

"Why are you trying to distance yourself from me?" he asked.

"I already told you. I don't want to care about anyone else!" she hissed at him. She saw his features contort into hurt and anger.

"Oh so Alec, Isabelle, Maryse and Robert get special attention? I didn't know you had to work to get some sympathy from you! What made you such an ice queen? Did mommy leave you and daddy all alone?" he sneered. "Or did daddy knock mommy around till she killed herself!" he gasped as she punched him in the jaw once again.

He crumpled to the ground clutching his jaw. Clary glared at him. How dare he talk about her family! How dare he call her an ice queen! How dare he bring up her mother!

He looked up at her, still clutching his jaw. He gulped when his gaze met hers.

"Clary, I am so-"

"You listen to me Jace Wayland. My family is absolutely none of your business! Understand? You know nothing about me or my family. I haven't asked about your family, so can you at least respect my privacy and stop being such an asshat!" she hissed. "Now, I'm telling you one last time. Open that door or so help me, I will kill you!" she was shaking from anger. She had to get away from him.

He stood up slowly but didn't make a move towards the door. Clary huffed before stalking towards him. He didn't move but looked terrified.

She grabbed his shoulders and she felt his muscles tense. She then used her knee and hit his special place.

He groaned as he clutched his now, very tender area and sank to his knees. She was in no mood for mercy.

"Understand? Good. Now open that door before I throw you against it!" She said before he could reply at all.

He gave her a small nod as he slowly crawled towards the door. She noticed he winced with every movement. He eventually made it to the door, pulling out his stele and unlocking the door by crossing out the locking rune.

Clary walked towards the door, pushed Jace away from it and left the room.

She had no idea where to go. She didn't feel like training anymore, especially since Isabelle or Jace would walk in on her. She decided to go for another walk around New York.

She went to her room and changed into denim skinny jeans, a white tank top and her favorite leather jacket that held some money her father gave her. He said he would give her daily installments of allowance so she wasn't worried about having to borrow off the Lightwoods.

She then put on her leather boots and stuck two daggers into them. The handles were concealed so no one would see them. She wasn't expecting to be out late, but you never knew when you could run into trouble!

She quickly left her room and made her way towards the elevator. She just reached it when it opened and Izzy stepped out. She looked at Clary's change of clothes with a questioning look.

"What's going on?" she asked Clary.

"Nothing." Clary replied, stepping into the elevator and pressing the ground button.

"I thought you were talking to Jace? What happened?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? I'll be back soon." Clary said but doubted Isabelle heard her as the elevator closed and began its heart wrenching descend.

Clary scrambled out of the death trap as soon as the doors opened and left the institute. She wanted to get away from Jace. She still couldn't believe he said all those things. She meant what she said about not caring for anyone else, but the tears were fake. If she ever got bored of being a shadowhunter, a mundane actress sounded promising.

She walked around the streets of New York, not looking for anywhere in particular. She was going to head back to the institute when her stomach grumbled and she remembered she didn't have breakfast.

She looked around for some type of café to get a muffin at least. She passed one that looked like only served business people, but Clary was too hungry to think of anywhere else.

She turned around and was about to head in the direction of the fancy café when she noticed a couple leaving a building that had neon lights 'Java Jones' carrying coffee cups with the building name on them. Clary presumed they sold food.

She crossed the road and entered. She was right. They sold food. It looked like a hipster kind of café. She walked over to a person behind a till and ordered a black coffee with a blueberry muffin. When she received her breakfast she went to sit down. She found an empty table near the window and next to a boy about her age, his face stuck in a comic book of some sort.

As she sipped her coffee and ate bits of muffin, she listened to the boy on stage talking into a grey object that resembled a hairbrush.

"-come to me, my lover. Share in my pain and suffering! Let me love you as my burning loins ask for you. There is too much cereal-"what. The. Hell?!

"I speak twelve languages, yet he can't make one sentence rhyme." She muttered to herself. The boy next to her must have heard her.

"That's my friend." The boy said.

Clary looked at him. He was blushing when. He had huge rimmed glasses on. He had brown hair and eyes. He looked dorky, but Clary found something appealing in his look. He was the total opposite of Jace.

"I'm sorry." She said. He smiled in appreciation.

"It's fine. He's-"

"I wasn't apologizing for what I said. I was apologizing for his bad poetry." She smirked. She wasn't used to talking to mundanes.

The boy looked at her before laughing. She gave him a quizzical look. They must not be good friends. If someone insulted Izzy, Clary would rip their heads off. He seemed to notice her staring at him.

"Sorry, it's just that No one has ever straight out said it. They always stay quiet because their afraid to insult him, in case it annoys me." He smiled shyly at her.

"Doesn't it?"

"Nope. He is a bad poet. You would have to be deaf not to know it." He shook his head."I'm Simon Lewis." He introduced himself.

"Clary." She wasn't giving her last name, even to a mundane. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well Clary, What part of Briton do you hail from?" Simon asked. Clary looked confused.

"What?"

"You have an accent? I presumed you're from England?"

"Oh, um Wolverhampton." She lied smoothly. He nodded his head.

"Wow. How long have you been in New York?"

"Not that long." Clary shrugged. She was nearly finished her coffee. She looked over at the comic in Simons hands. "Is that a comic book?"

"Yeah! You interested in them?"

"I've never had a chance to read one." She admitted.

"Are you in a gang?"

"What?"

"Well you have tattoos and I just presumed…" Oh he could see her runes.

"No, I'm not in a gang. My father wouldn't let me." She said.

"Here" He handed her the comic. She could read the words Akira on the cover. "Take it. I've read it loads of times." She stared at him wide-eyed.

"I can't possibly-"

"Hey, anything to promote comics!" Simon gave her an attempt at a crooked grin. It didn't work.

"Thank you." She brushed her hand over its glossy cover. She could finally read a comic!

She talked to Simon for a few minutes longer, but knew she had to go back to the institute. She would probably get in trouble for leaving without someone to show her around.

Simon gave her a napkin that had writing in it. He told her to use it whenever she wanted to hang out. She didn't realize till she got outside that he had written his number in the napkin.

As she walked back to the institute, having some idea as to how to make her way back, she excitedly began thinking about the comic. She had always wanted to read one but her father wouldn't allow her.

She was leaving central park, glad she found somewhere familiar when she saw a blonde hair. She had forgotten about him…

She went to turn back when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She looked back and stared into gold eyes.

How did he get to her so fast? He was just across the street a moment ago!

"There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Jace said, a bruise was forming nicely and his jaw and Clary noticed his legs were spread.

"Whose we?" she asked, glaring at him. He didn't seem at all mad at her.

"Alec, Izzy and I. We had to leave as soon as you left. Maryse would have had kittens if she knew you left without us."

"I'm clearly fine." She shrugged off his hand and began walking towards the direction of the institute when she felt herself being tackled by another body.

"Clary! Don't you ever do that to me again!" shrieked Isabelle.

"I'm fine Iz! I went for a walk!"

"And bought a some sort of book." Jace plucked her comic book. She went to snatch it back but he kept it out of her reach.

She stamped on his foot and he immediately let go of the comic, and Clary caught it. Isabelle laughed at her brother's misfortune, and then linked arms with Clary and they walked away, back to the institute and towards Alec who looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

They were a few meters away when Isabelle walked forward to talk to Alec, and dropped Clary's arm, when she felt someone walking at her pace.

"What do you want Jace." She muttered knowing who it was.

"I know who you are, Clarissa Morgenstern." She turned shocked and stared into the owner of the voice who was clearly not Jace.

There was no one there. Jace was trying to catch up, but was limping. What was going on? She was sure she heard someone speak…

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

Jace POV

As soon as Clary left, Izzy, Alec and I went out looking for her. We had walked around for ages, lookingfor any hint of her.

After what could have been hours, but was at least one hour, We started heading back to the institute to tell Maryse.

Jace had turned around in one last attempt to find the red head, and his luck was with him. He saw her across the street. As soon as she saw him, she turned on her heel.

Jace had used his swift speed to cross the street until he was directly in behind her. she gasped when she saw him standing in front of her after he turned her around.

He saw the satisfied smirk on her face as she looked at his bruises, but refused to get angry.

She seemed shocked whn he mentioned that they all went to look for her. he was shocked when she purposefully stepped on his foot with her heel.

He watched as she walked away with felt jealous as her earlier words came back to her. that she didn't care for a lot of people. He was still determined to break through to her heart.

With his newfound confidence, he started limping towards the group. He didn't use an iratze because he was worried about getting Clary and now he was in a street of mundane. They would notice him burning his skin.

He watched Clary as she was left behind by Isabelle, and she followed at her own pace. Jace was aboutto call out for her to wait but she turned to her right and then turned in his direction, wearing a look of confusion.

What was wrong?

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Still a Jace POV because it was too short**

They arrived back at the institute, Jace had just caught up at the steps of the institute, not that anyone noticed. He didn't get a chance to ask Clary about earlier because Maryse was at the front door, looking unhappy.

"Where have you all been?!" she asked exasperated.

"We went for a walk on this lovely morning." Jace said smiling at his adoptive mother who glanced at him and gasped.

"What happened to your face now?" Jace couldn't help but look at Clary who wasn't even paying attention.

Maryse followed his gaze and chuckled. Jace swore her heard her mutter 'idiot' under her breath. He glared.

"Come on in. We have something we want you all to know." Maryse spun on her heel and entered the big wooden doors.

The group followed her and found Hodge and Robert waiting in the hallway.

"Whats going on?" Isabelle asked.

"We have been organizing a few things since last night and we thought we would share our plans so far." Robert informed them. They all nodded.

"Firstly, Do you remember the Penhallows? Jace and Clary probably wont know them, but they were very good family friends. Anyways, they decided to visit New York and will be bringing one of their cousins. They will be staying here." Maryse said smiling.

Jace noticed Clary looked jealous at Isabelles xcited expression.

"Also, clary and Isabelle. We have set a date for your parabatai ceremony. This Friday. Do you understand? The council will be coming here so we thought it best to do it then, instead of regrouping at a different time." Robert said.

Jace was surprised. Isabelle usually complained about Clary's father not allowing her to be Isabelles parabatai. He wondered what happened…

"Oh and Clary, this came through the portal in Isabelles room. It has your name on it." Maryse held outa long wooden case that looked like it was two inches thick.

Clary took it and placed it on the floor before opening it. She gasped and took out a weird looking blade.

Jace had never seen anything like it. The blade was an odd shape. It was long but curved and didn't have a point at the end. It still looked lethal. The handle looked like it was made of some rough material. There was a red rock at the bottom with a shooting star on it. Why would her father send that?

"My katana! I thought he forgot it!" Clary squeled happily. Jace wanted to smile at her happiness then he remembered she was holding a lethal weapon and she was still angry about everything that happened earlier…

As if she had read his mind, Clary turned to face him, a devilish smile on her face.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**A Jonathan cliffy for the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Jonathan was outside his old home.

He had dumped Sebastian on the ground, not caring if he hit his head or not. He would be dead an hour so it didn't matter.

He was watching Sebastian squirm. He was deciding the best ways of torture. He needed information on how to act like Sebastian.

Sebastian was watching him warily. Jonathan was waiting for his father to come back with a book of runes that Clarissa made over the years. They were looking for a truth one, even though Jonathan was sure that he could get all the information he needed.

But his father threatened him that if he tried to torture Sebastian before his father came back, he would be punished.

Jonathan just hoped they didn't find this rune. His demon wanted to torture someone and kill.

* * *

Let me know what you all think and I will try and update ASAP!

Till next time ~maraudergirl68448


	23. A new twist

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating last weekend! I wasn't feeling in the right state of mind to update this story! I was waking up too early for the last two weeks, and I finally went to the doctor yesterday and I got a full night's sleep last night! So…yeah. I'd rather update late than update in a sleep deprived mind to be honest!

Anyways, I want you all to know how much I appreciate your continued support and if I could, I would send you all a Jace Herondale or a Magnus Bane! :D unfortunately I can't :'(

So thank you to everyone that reviewed, viewed, followed and favourited this story! You guys are incredible! :D

**Huntress3419: Thank you! :D I took the hint ;) I will try to update longer chapters! :D**

**Greygirl2358: Thank you! :D I'm surprised I haven't gotten threats for it yet! Yeah…part of me wants to keep him alive, but he sadly can't L hope you enjoy the update! :D**

**Girl5472: Thank you! :D Well she hasn't seen him in nine years, and she's caught a glimpse of him…you're just going to have to wait and see what happens! :D**

**Iresha: Of course she will! :D **

**Aisyaraisya: I really love the lengths of your reviews! :D I honestly know what you mean! I once stayed up so late before that when my mom woke up and found me, I was mumbling something and she thought I was processed or something :L all I remember was saying that we were out of pop corn! :L I'm very strange like that…City of lost souls was my favorite book of the series because we get to see more about why Jonathan's a sociopath and that he's scared of being alone again. He literally has no one! Even Valentine who he has grown to hate is gone! He doesn't know how to care about anyone enough for them to care for him! I honestly think he tried to be a brother to Clary in the book, but his demon side took over! I really hope they don't kill him in the next book! If he dies, I will be very angry! I wonder if he had been stabbed with the sword, would he still be evil? I have often thought that! I think she took a page from JK Rowling's book and was like "Oh, people like Clace? Well let's see how they like the few pages of a dead Jace!" Yeah I'm trying to follow the book (With many changes of course) and I will not be adding Clary and Jonathan kiss! In my other stories that I've written an evil Sebastian, it kind of makes me sick when I write about the incest…:/ I love a badass Clary! I love how Cassie is strengthening her character in the book, especially the fight scene between her and Jonathan in Cols! Yep, that's how Clary rolls B) I wouldn't be complaining about being in Clarys place! ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! :D yay! Another Irish person! :D tell me about it! The weather here is so weird! I wouldn't be surprised if it started snowing in the next five minutes! I will continue this story till the end! :D (Meant in a non-stalkerish way: What part of Ireland are you from? I'm from Galway! :D)**

**Guest: Thank you! :D Glad your back!...who are you (Sorry for the rudeness! I'm not subtle!) I feel bad writing Jace like this, but we all know that he's persistent! ;) Clary+Katana=RUN AWAY! Yeah, I was going to leave out Sebastian, but my other idea's for reuniting Clary and Jonathan were lame! **

**Guest: I will be taking that in the least threatening way possible…Hope you enjoy this chapter! :p**

**Guest: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :D Sorry for leaving you hanging!**

**Jace POV**

Jace backed away from the fiery girl. He did not like the glint in her eyes.

"Something wrong Jace?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh no, I love being chased by a lunatic with a weapon." He answered, sarcastically. He regretted it instantly.

Clary narrowed her eyes and started stalking towards him. When she was five meters away, Jace ran. He was running towards the elevator when he felt something catch his foot, causing him to fall.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Alec grinning at him. Jace tried to stand up when something crushed his face to the ground, making him stare at a wall till a gleam of a blade slammed down on the floor in front of him.

He was surprised her sword thing was able to actually chip the floor. He didn't know if it was that sharp, or because of the power she put behind slamming the point into the ground.

"What were you saying?" Clary asked, her voice sounded both innocent and lethal.

"That you are an angel sent from above, with no sign of an inner demon." Jace mumbled.

There was silence. Jace heard Clary take in a sharp intake of air. He felt her step away from him.

Jace spent no time in standing up. He stood and faced her. He was shocked by her expression.

She looked shocked, miserable and broken.

"Clary?" Isabelle asked, looking concerned.

Clary didn't seem to hear her. Her eyes looked like they were staring into nothing. Like she was trapped in her own, personal torment.

Jace stepped towards her; this snapped her out of her trance. She looked at Jace, before her eyes narrowed.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed before storming past him and into the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, leaving the Lightwoods, Hodge and Jace staring after her, there was silence.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Clary POV**

Clary ran to her room as soon as the elevator doors closed. She was still holding the comic Simon had given her and her Katana in the other hand.

As soon as she entered her room, she placed it against her bed, then lied down and started flicking through the comic. She was so immersed in the world of Akira that she gasped when someone knocked on her door.

Grumbling, she stood up and walked over to see who it was. It was Isabelle.

"Are you okay?" She asked Clary, her face full of confusion and sympathy.

"Yeah! Sorry for running out like that. Jace just got to me…" Clary's voice trailed off.

"I meant to warn you about him. He'll try and seduce any girl he meets. Don't fall for it!" Isabelle said in a serious tone. She gasped as Clary felt her cheeks turn crimson. "What happened?!" Isabelle practically screeched, entering Clary's room and closing the door.

"Um…last night…Jacekissedme!" She said quickly. Isabelle looked confused.

"What?"

"Jace…sort of…kind of…kissed me." Clary felt her whole face warm up. Had it only been last night? Isabelle looked outraged.

"HE WHAT?!"

"IZ! Calm do-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I should have known he would try to do something like this! When I get my hands on-Wait! Why was he in such a bad mood this morning?"

"Because he told me he liked me." Clary could see Isabelle looked stunned and was on the verge of saying 'Aww!' but Clary continued. "And I laughed in his face."

Isabelle looked shocked. Then a grin spread across her face. "What happened this morning? After he dragged you out of the kitchen?"

"He locked me in his room because I left a note on his door saying I wanted to be friends and he wasn't happy with that. Then when I said I didn't want to care about anyone else and threatened him. For some reason he decided to kiss me again!" Clary grumbled again. She expected Isabelle to be outraged, instead she looked shocked.

"Clary…Jace has never acted like that around anyone…he never tells a girl that he likes her or wants to even be friends! Wait; did he say he say he didn't want to be friends at all?"

"He didn't say he didn't want to be friends, but the night before he said he thinks he more than likes me, whatever that means! And this morning, he got angry when I told him I didn't want to care about him."

"Wow. How in the name of the angel did you change Jace?" Isabelle said, sounding bewildered.

"Excuse me?"

"Jace has never cared about anyone but himself! He has never cared what any of us thought of him! Then you come along and you have him begging for attention!"

"You think I should give him a chance?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Not going to happen!"

"Clary!" Isabelle whined. "Come on! Jace deserves a chance!"

"You just basically called him a womanizer?" Clary said, remembering the term from when she was in France, demon hunting and women in skimpy clothes was trying to push-off a mundane man who had his face buried in her neck.

"Well yeah, but…" Isabelle looked sad for a moment before speaking again. "When Jace was ten, he lost his father. His only living relative. That's why he's with us. Ever since then, he's…closed off I guess? He doesn't share his feelings with anyone. He doesn't talk without a snide comment, sarcasm or annoying self compliments. His ego is huge! No one has been able to deflate it! But you come along and have him acting like some boy who was refused his favorite toy!"

"Are you really comparing me to a child's toy?"

"You're missing the point! This morning, I never saw Jace look so defeated or angry! I knew there was something wrong! When he stormed back into the kitchen and dragged you away I just thought you pranked him or something! I'm not going to make you give him a chance. I'm just saying you should!"

Clary sighed and mulled it over. She was still angry at Jace for everything he said, but the comment about her inner demon really got to her. It wasn't Jace's fault.

Ever since Jonathan died, she blamed herself for not helping him. While she had been by his side as he was dying, she could have made a rune! She could have saved him! But she had been a stupid little child who watched her brother in pain.

In a way, Jonathan was her inner demon. She could stay calm about pretty much anything, but Jonathan was a lethal topic. Neither she nor her father had mentioned him since his funeral. She wondered how much her father regretted what he did. She hoped a lot.

"Clary?" Isabelle's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"S-sorry. Was just thinking." Clary said sheepishly. "Why don't we spend the whole day tomorrow sightseeing? We haven't spent much time together since I got here and I really want to see more of New York!" Clary said, hoping to change the topic.

"YES!"Isabelle screamed. "I am definitely taking you shopping! Aline isn't getting here till Thursday so you have me all to yourself!" Isabelle winked at Clary before leaving the room.

She seemed to have looked past Clary's glare at the mention of Aline. She didn't know why she hated the girl so much! Isabelle had mentioned her before and she sounded nice, but Clary didn't like the idea of sharing her best friend.

"Guess I should go apologize to Jace." Clary said to herself as she opened the door to go find Goldie locks.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI**

**Jonathan POV**

Jonathan was growing impatient with his father. He was about to go into the house to find him when the man opened the door and made his way towards Jonathan and the struggling boy.

"I found three different truth runes, but-"

"What's the difference? A truth rune is a truth rune!"

"Don't interrupt me Jonathan!"

"Yes father." Jonathan said, biting back a snide remark.

"As I was saying. There are three different runes. They differ because; they each do something different to the person when they lie."

"How so?" Jonathan asked carefully.

"One makes the person feel like they are on fire. Another makes the person lose all their sense for a small amount of time and the last one breaks one bone at a time." How the hell did he get Clarissa to make such runes?! He couldn't imagine his sweet innocent sister making such things!

"Which one will we be using?" Jonathan asked, noticing the smirk on his father's face.

"Why not use the first and last one together?"

Jonathan grinned as he pulled his stele from his pocket. He silently burned the runes into Sebastian's arm as he silently screamed. Jonathan wasn't being gentle. His father had placed the book near Jonathan who then traced the marks.

As soon as the two marks were on Sebastian's arms, Jonathan crossed out the silencing mark. Sebastian wasted no time in yelling.

"You can scream all you like. We're miles from the city. No one will hear you." Jonathan said in a bored tone.

"I don't believe you!" Sebastian cried out.

His father strode over to Sebastian until he was standing above his head.

"You should. Do you hear anyone coming?" his father said. Sebastian paled, but didn't stop struggling.

"My family will find me! They ave a tracking mark on m-AHHH!" He screamed in pain at the same time that Jonathan heard something crunch.

"Looks like the runes work father." Jonathan grinned.

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMITMITMITMITMI**

**Jace POV**

After Clary left the hall, we all kind of dispersed. Isabelle went after Clary, Alec mumbled about getting something to eat, Maryse went to find Max, Robert and Hodge walked towards the stairs, leaving Jace alone.

He decided to go to the training room. He needed to let out some of his frustration. But first he took out his stele and burned an Iratze into his waist and after taking off his boot, his marks his ankle.

He felt much better now that he didn't have to limp to the training room.

As soon as he entered the training room, he shed off his leather jacket and black t-shirt leaving him in his black pants and boots. He decided to use the punching bags.

He punched the bags till his hands were raw and bloody. He had done this many times before. Sometimes the bag ripped before it got to this stage, but not today.

He was trying to straighten his hand when he heard someone giggle. He looked up and saw an amused Clary, still holding the weapon she received earlier.

"Need help?" she asked, placing down her sword and walking towards him.

"I'm fine. I really can't keep up with your mood swings you know." he frowned at her.

She flinched but still continued walking towards him till she stood right in front of him. She then pulled out a stele from her pocket and held her other hand out to him.

He sighed and placed his left hand in hers, knowing he couldn't heal himself without some help.

Clary began burning a rune into his skin. It wasn't one he recognised.

"What is that?" he asked very worried that she was still angry about earlier.

"I have a gift. I'm able to make runes. This rune is like an iratze, but its stronger, faster and heals all you injuries." she replied, blushing.

"How can you make runes?"

"I just can." she shrugged. "I've always been able to."

Jace could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth, but decided to let it go and try to get in her good books.

"So we're both different." this was not the right thing to say.

"How so?" Clary asked, she finished the rune but was glaring at him.

Jace looked at his hands. They were completely healed! If it had been an iratze they would still be raw!

"You can make runes and I have enhanced abilities." he informed her.

The look of confusion on her face was priceless, but Jace wanted to show off.

He used his quick speed again and was standing behind her. She tensed up and in the blink of an eye she had whirled around and had a dagger he didn't see, pointed at his throat.

She gasped before retracting her weapon. She didn't look angry, apologetic or embarrassed. She looked amazed.

"Is that how you caught up to me on the street earlier?"

At the mention of earlier, Jace remembered Clary looking around her, as though searching for someone. He didn't know whether to ask her or not. She of course noticed his hesitation.

"What?"

"Earlier when we were walking back to the institute, you looked confused? You looked like you were looking for something?"

Clary blushed before becoming very interested in her hands. "I thought I heard someone say my name." Her blush deepened.

Jace laughed, throwing his head back. When he looked back at Clary, wiping tears from his eyes, she was glaring at him. He could see she was mortified.

"I-I'm sorry." He tried to say around his laughter. "But you make it sound like you're insane, all because you think you heard your name!" Clary rolled her eyes but didn't say any snide remarks or glare at him again.

"I came in here to apologize, but since you're more interested in mocking me, I think I'll leave." She smirked before turning around.

"Wait!" he grabbed her arm and spinned her around to face him. "You were going to apologize? For what?"

"For everything I've said since we met. We haven't exactly been getting along and I want us to start over." Was she being serious? "Hi, I'm Clary." She held her hand out to him. Apparently she was being serious.

"Hi, I'm Jace. Shadowhunter, incredibly handsome and-"

"Is that really the second, first impression you want to give?"

"Fine, I'm Jace. It's a pleasure to meet you Clarissa. I've heard so much about you." He bowed, took her hand and kissed it.

When he looked back at her, Clary looked embarrassed but at least she didn't slap him for that kiss!

**TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI**

**Jonathan POV**

It was getting boring watching and listening to the screaming boy.

His father was asking him questions like his age, his family and other little details about his life. Jonathan was meant to be listening, so he wouldn't draw attention to his lack of information on his life.

They had spent an hour interrogating the boy. Jonathan was starting to regret this.

He wondered if it was his humane side that was against this plan. The part if him that Clarissa kept alive in him. Or was it his hatred for his father taking away his demons fun.

"P-please! Ave merci!" the French boy cried.

Jonathan stared at his face. He felt both sympathy and disgust. He only felt disgust because of the weakness if the boy to be begging his father.

Sebastian's face was streaked in tears, his voice sounded hoarse and Jonathan was sure nearly every one of his bones was broken.

"If you would tell the truth, you would not be in pain." His father said, no emotion in his voice or expression.

"If I tell ou vreythig, what den?"

"You wont be in pain." His father was now smirking. Jonathan only felt disgust.

"Fine! Ask me and I will tell ou!" Sebastian said frantic. There was a gleam of hope in his eyes.

Jonathan listened to Sebastian's life for the next ten minutes. He spoke nonstop. Valentine didn't even have to ask the question.

When his father was pleased with the information, he turned to Jonathan.

"Did you learn all of that?"

"Yes father." he answered emotionless.

"Good. You know what to do. I'll have the servants prepare everything after you have...dealt with our guest"

Jonathan nodded and waited for his father to walk back into the house. He stared at the struggling and confused boy. Jonathan stared at the runes he had burned onto his arms. The runes Clarissa made.

He couldn't imagine her making such runes. Had his absence in her life really changed her from the sweet little girl who was determined to help her brother to someone who created runes that tortured someone?

His mind replayed the last hour he spent of listening to Sebastian's screams. He felt disgust he thought, because of the boy's weakness. He realized then, it was his own weakness he was disgusted by.

He was disgusted by what his father turned him into. What his father turned his sister into. He couldn't kill Sebastian. If he did, he was proving to himself just how much his father had tainted him.

His demon recognized this new change and was fighting against him. He felt a part of him snarling at him to rip the body in front of him to shreds. To feel the warmth of his blood turn cold. To listen to his heartbeat grow fainter till it beat no longer. To watch his struggling body weaken till it could no longer move.

He refused to give it the satisfaction. He would not kill the boy. He would not be his father's puppet. He would not hide from Clarissa anymore.

Feeling his newfound determination strengthen, he quashed any chance of his demon side taking over. He felt strong and brave. He felt content with this course of action. Something he had not felt in so long.

He gently picked up the still struggling boy and dashed into the forest, intending to do anything in his power to bring down his father and whatever plans he was making.

* * *

Bet you didn't see that coming! :D I thought it would be a nice twist! I was writing that Jonathan would kill Sebastian, but then I was thinking about it and I wasnt happy with it...then I was thinking about Jonathan and Clary's reunion and how it was going to be obvious...so what did you think of this approach?! :D

Let me know what you think!

And I'm sorry again for the lateness of this chapter! I've tried to write it for the last three days, but I couldn't get the ending right! :/ till I came up with the new idea!

If anyone has any questions, ideas or just want to comment about the story, leave a review or PM me!

I will try to update as soon as I can! School has been a pain and I'm still trying to work around school, writing and my stupid brain! I'm turning into an insomniac :/ I havent been sleeping well for the last two weeks, which is why I havent updated, because I wanted to be in the right state of mind when writing this!

(BTW: Anyone that has read my rant page or has taken part in it, I want you all to know that it has been deleted because I was threatened that I would be reported otherwise and I didn't want to lose all my stories :( I am sorry for anyone else that had rants, you can still send them into me, but they wont be posted because I really don't want to be banned off this site :/)

(Also, I've started another story called **Jonathan and Clary Fray! **It's like this story, but Jonathan and Clary have grown up with Jocelyn instead of Valentine! I think it was inevitable that I would write a story like that!)

So I hope to update ASAP!

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	24. M is for?

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! Missed my school bus so I got the day off! Taking a break off studying to type!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed, viewed and favourited this story! :D

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**KaitlynTheBadassGirlz :Something like that…you can bet he's going to be over protective! :D Thank you! Peace!**

**Tmilover122: Really? I thought it would be predictable that I would do a story the opposite of this one :P Thank you! :D Sorry for the wait!**

**Huntress3419: Thank you! Sorry for the wait! :P**

**Rigooudon3: I'm glad you like it! Jonathan's my favourite character! I just find his personality interesting and hate that nearly everyone hates him :/ I'm glad you like the story! :D**

**Story craver: Thank you! That means so much! :') I'm glad you're enjoying this story! I'll keep writing till the end! :D**

**Heavenonearth2: there's a fanfiction app?! :O you're fine! You were missed still! J Thank you! :D I thought everyone would be against it because it was out of character but I'm glad that's not the case! **

**Elijahlover: Thank you! Hope you liked it! :D **

**Greygirl2358: Yeah I thought they needed to start over! I hope to start a Clace relationship soon! It was getting annoying trying to write Clary hating Jace! There were times I was like 'I wonder how strange it would be if Clary threw herself at Jace!' :D Don't think I would get that many complaints ;) Same! It would be interesting to see them working together! I loved reading all the rants, but I really didn't want to lose my account and stories L I'm thinking about starting a forum for rants but I'm not sure how they work…I'm glad you like that story! :D I'm going to try to update on that story right after this one! **

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Sorry for the wait! Please don't do anything drastic! **

**RandomGeek19: Thank you! :D**

**Annades49800: Thank you! Bout time, right?! :D**

**HP-TMI-TS: Thank you! I understand! My phone does that to me a lot! I'm actually working on an original story but it's on hold for now…Thank you! (WicKlow! Close enough :P I live in the country side…basically in the middle on no where! I've been to Wicklow! I went to the tinahealy show (Not sure that's spelt right!) and I loved the scenery!)**

**AddictiveBooker21: You're welcome! :D thought it was time for some random twist! :D thanks…I really loved reading all those rants! I thought it would cut down on some negative reviews people get :/ the worst part is the person who threatened me wasn't logged in so I couldn't message them or explain that it wasn't set out to cause harm! I was afraid to update it explaining it was being taken down in case the person who was threatening to report me would go ahead on the threat L I plan to keep writing and hopefully stay awesome! :D **

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary really wanted to collapse onto the suddenly very comfortable floor of the institute.

She had spent the whole day with Isabelle. They had gone sight-seeing, shopping and just had fun! Clary didn't think she had ever had such fun outside of demon hunting!

She was now exhausted from being on her feet all day and having to carry her shopping along with Isabelle's shopping. She had bought three times more clothes than Clary.

"I should have taken Alecs warning more seriously." Clary muttered to herself, dragging her exhausted form after Isabelle who looked like she was going to collapse under the pressure of her shopping.

"What did Alec say?" Isabelle panted.

"He said I should keep you away from any shops because you didn't know when to stop. I guess he was right!"

"Oh really? Well let's see where my brother sneaked off to last night shall we?" Isabelle looked back at her, a glint visible in her eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow. I want to set up my new phone and I'm sure you would rather call a certain mundane." Clary winked at her best friend.

"I don't know what you mean." Isabelle said, blushing before turning back t walk to the elevator.

Clary chuckled. They had run into Simon on their day out. Clary couldn't help but laugh at Izzy who had flirted non-stop. It didn't get her anywhere because Simon had been oblivious. She had gotten his number which she thought was a success. Clary refused to tell her that Simon had given her his number within tem minutes of meeting im.

"I'm sure you don't." Clary giggled. "But tell me again why you bought so many clothes! You can only wear one outfit at a time!"

"Don't remind me." Isabelle pouted.

They made it to the elevator and were up to the level Izzy's room was on. After stumbling down to her room, Clary dumped all of her baggage on the floor of Izzy's room, making the dark haired girl squeal.

"CAREFUL! I got suede boots and I don't want them scuffed up!" Isabelle began digging through the bags to find her boots. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm just going to give this shirt to Jace." Clary said picking up a shirt she found earlier and couldn't resist buying.

Isabelle stopped digging and looked up at Clary with a smirk.

"Forget the boots; I want a first row seat to this!" Clary laughed as they exited Isabelle's room. "Church! Where is Jace?" Isabelle asked the blue cat that was scratching at a curtain.

The blue cat grumbled but started leading them in the direction of where Jace was supposedly.

The cat led them to the library where there was two people shouting. Clary could just make out what was being said.

"-ou keep this from me?! WHY?!" said the angry voice of Jace.

"We weren't trying to keep anything from you Jace." Said the recognisable voice of Maryse. "We thought it would be safer for Clary-"

"What would be saver for Clary?" Clary said, bursting into the room.

Jace and Maryse looked at her, surprised. Jace looked like someone told him he came in second place for a good looking contest and Maryse annoyed and scared.

"Nothing Clary. Jace is-"

"That's not how you greet people Maryse." Jace said, a dangerous tone in his voice. He turned to Clary. "Hello Clarissa Morgenstern."

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI

**Jace POV**

Jace woke up to a blinding light hitting him in the face. He suddenly remembered that he had fallen asleep while staring outside the window the night before.

He had been looking up at the night sky, catching glimpses of stars, but they were invisible to see thanks to the pollution of the city lights.

He stretched in his bed, he was instantly alert. Nothing had caused him to be alert. He always woke up like that.

He had the best nights sleep last night. Clary and he had started over. He hoped to quickly gain her trust and maybe, just maybe, she'll start to return a fraction of his feelings.

Shaking his head, letting blonde curls bounce into his eyes, he got up and got dressed before he let himself get ahead of himself.

He walked to the kitchen hoping Isabelle didn't decide to cook. The smell of French toast and omelette reassured him.

He entered the kitchen and greeted Maryse, Robert, Hodge and Max. Alec, Isabelle and Clary were no where to be seen. He knew that Clary and Isabelle had gone out for the day, but were was Alec? Maybe he got lucky the night before. He had left in a hurry…

He sat down between Hodge and Max just as Maryse placed a plate full of mouth-watering food in front of him. He immediately dug in, much to Maryse's annoyance.

"You are not eating at the table like an animal Jace Wayland! Slow down and chew your food before you choke!" Maryse scolded him. Jace smiled up at his adoptive mother.

"I'm a growing boy!" He stated after swallowing a large amount of food. Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Growing boy? You're eating more like a werewolf than a human." Robert pointed out.

"I think I'll finish my breakfast in the library. I'm less likely to be criticised on my diet there." Jace said standing up and taking his plate. There were no protests about bringing food near the books, but Jace wasn't waiting around to see if he would be warned.

He entered the library and placed his now empty plate on a near empty table. Didn't normally have a need to be in the library unless he was looking up a demon, but he had a different objective at the moment.

He browsed the shelves for a certain book. After three hours of searching (And many swear words in different languages spoken) he finally found the book.

It listed all known shadowhunters surnames and gave their names and had a picture of every family member. It was a very large book that Hodge had made. It was like a project.

He was looking down the list that started with an M. he was mainly looking at the pictures, searching for Clary or someone that looked like her.

After two hours, he became bored and started searching through the whole book. While he was skimming through the shadowhunters whose surnames began with an F, he stopped.

He was staring at a woman who was the spitting image of Clary, aside from the obvious age gap. He started to look at her information.

**Name: Jocelyn Fairchild**

**D.O.B: 5-4-1970**

**Parents: Adele Fairchild**

**Granville Fairchild II**

**Spouse: Valentine Morgenstern**

**Children: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern**

** Clarissa Adele Morgenstern**

**Appearance: Red hair**

** Green eyes**

** Ivory skin tone**

** 5ft 9"**

**Bio: Jocelyn Fairchild was born to parents, Adele and Granville Fairchild. She studied Alicante to become a shadowhunter. She soon after, married Valentine Morgenstern.**

**Jocelyn joined an elite group, known as the circle. It was predictable that she would join as her husband was its founder. **

**It is unknown if Jocelyn is still alive as an incident at the signing of the accords went awry, she has not been seen since. **

Jace stared shocked at all the information. A few things stuck out though.

Clarissa Morgenstern.

Valentine Morgenstern

The circle.

Jace turned the pages looking for a page on Clarissa Morgenstern, but found none. He then turned to Valentine Morgenstern.

Jace didn't like him at all, but there was also something that seemed familiar some how…

**Name: Valentine Morgenstern**

**D.O.B: 26-8-1969**

**Parents: Seraphina Morgenstern**

** Christopher Morgenstern**

**Spouse: Jocelyn Fairchild**

**Children: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern**

** Clarissa Adele Morgenstern**

**Appearance: White hair **

** Black eyes**

** Pale complexion**

** 6ft 4"**

**Bio: Valentine Morgenstern was born to parents Seraphina and Christopher Morgenstern. He studied in Alicante of the becoming of being a shadowhunter. He was a promising student, as he excelled in each of his classes and was also the reason for many students who were not as skilled, surpassed many of their classmates. **

**Valentine was very popular, and also married Jocelyn Fairchild right after school. But Valentine was also very idealistic.**

**He disagreed with the claves laws, and with his group A.K.A The Circle, they planned a revolt on the day of the signing of the Accords.**

**Things did not go to plan as a werewolf pack appeared and began fighting against Valentine's group.**

**Eye witnesses revealed that Valentine escaped the fight, but later that day was found dead in the smouldering remains of the Fairchild manor, along with his parents in law, son and daughter.**

**It is unclear what happened, or what caused anything. **

Suddenly everything made sense. This was the reason Clary didn't say her last name or spoke about her family.

Jace felt disgust at the thought that Clary might actually share her father's views. Sure he didn't particularly like downworlders, the clave or the law, but it didn't mean he wanted to have them all killed off for no reason.

"Jace? You've been in here for a long time." Said Maryse, breaking Jace out of his thoughts.

He turned to his adoptive mother and suddenly felt incredibly angry.

"Why did you keep Clary's last name from me? Why didn't you tell me?!" Jace said, his voice shaking in anger.

"What? What are you-" Maryse was now looking at the book sitting on the table that was open on the page of Valentine Morgenstern.

"Didn't think I would find out, did you?" Jace sneered. Maryse was now pale looking and Jace felt a twinge of guilt at the scared expression on her face, but he refused to back down.

"We were going to let Clary tell you when she was ready…" Mayse said nervously.

"Why?"

"I'll answer that with another question. Now that you know who her father is, I'm presuming that you are wondering if she is anything like her father?"

Jace stared at Maryse. There was something not adding up.

"So you kept her last name from me, just so I wouldn't have a bad impression of Clary?" Maryse nodded, but Jace could tell she knew where this was going. "Cut it out Maryse! Why did you keep this from me?! WHY?!"

"We weren't trying to keep anything from you Jace." Maryse persisted. "We thought it would be safer for Clary-"

"What would be saver for Clary?" said the unmistakable voice of the very girl they were speaking of.

Jace looked over at her in surprise. He didn't realise they would be back so soon.

"Nothing Clary. Jace is-" Maryse started, but Jace was still angry.

"That's not how you greet people Maryse." Jace said, a dangerous tone in his voice. He turned to Clary. "Hello Clarissa Morgenstern."

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITM ITMI

**Jonathan POV**

After walking for a while, Jonathan placed the groaning boy in his arms onto the ground. He would have healed the boy a while ago, but he needed to create a distance between them and his father.

He watched as the French boy wept in agony and was pleading with him. Jonathan felt ashamed of what he had done, but it was too late to ask for forgiveness.

He knelt down beside the boy and took out his own stele, Sebastian began panicking more so than before.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help!" He hissed at the boy.

"Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance? C'est de votre faute

"You should trust me because I'm going to get you out of here alive! Now shut up so I can heal you!"

Sebastian didn't argue further. But he was still shaking. Jonathan began tracing a healing rune that Clarissa traced on him many times before. It was more powerful than an iratze.

He only needed to draw three of them before Sebastian calmed down. Jonathan stood up and helped the other boy stand.

"Merci…je pense que…" Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Can you run? Or at least walk?" The French boy stared at him confused for a minute before understanding what was said. He tested out his limbs before nodding. "Good. Listen to me. I'm going to bring you back to the lake and I'm going to need you to find a shadowhunter that's hidden behind a bush. He's not too far off the path; you should be able to find him."

"Ce qui lui est arrivé?

"That is not important. Find him then have im take you to the city. Tell him that Valentine Morgenstern is still alive and is in hiding. Understand?" the French boy looked at him blankly before slowly nodding his head.

Jonathan began thinking that this would have gone quicker if he had spoken French, but he was not repeating all of that again.

"Qui est-il pour vous

"Nothing. Now go that way!" Jonathan pointed in the direction of LakeLyn. Sebastian left without another moment of hesitation.

Jonathan looked behind him, expecting his father to appear. All he saw was shadows. Panic started to arise in him.

If his father realised what he was doing, he would most likely expect Jonathan to go after Clarissa.

That only meant he had to get to Clarissa first.

He began running with all his might to find the warlock that lived in Idris. He had visited him once and had a brief idea of where he was, but he had no other choice to travel.

He just really hoped he got to Clarissa before his father did.

* * *

And that is the latest chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review or PM me!

I have another favour to ask you all! It's a weird pairing, but does anyone know any good Clary/Will stories? I've read a few, but they have all been discontinued or take forever to be updated! please let me know if you know of any!

I will hopefully have updated again by friday, but I make no promises!

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


	25. Meeting and kidnapping

Hello everyone! So sorry for the wait! I'm going through some personal issues and didn't want to ruin this story because of my mood, but I swear I'm not giving up on this story! EVER! And also I'm currently working on like eight stories…Don't recommend this!

Thank you everyone for being patient with me and still supporting this story! It really motivates me to be creative!

**Refgirl21: Thank you! :D **

**Iresha: Yeah, I could have been more creative with it, but I really wanted Jace to find out her last name! Yes he does! :D**

**Elijahlover: Thank you! Sorry for the wait!**

**Iitg22: Hope you liked the rest of the story! :D Thank you! I will try!**

**Lockwheres theKey: I didn't mean for him to come across mean…He was meant to be angry… liked to think that Jonathan is trying to keep his humanity alight and Sebastian just forced him to realize that he was a monster because of his father and he dosnt have to be a puppet…if that makes sense? I shall try! :D **

**Huntress3419: Thank you! :D **

**Katrina.s: I'm sorry I left it at that! Here's more! :D**

**SwanQueen4055: Thank you! :D**

**Pretty-little-liar-girl70: Sorry for leaving at that! Thank you! :D Sorry for the wait! :D **

**Aisyaraisya: Really? I prefer Jonathan and Clary sibling stories to Clace even though Clace is my otp! Thank you for the suggestions! :D Sorry for the wait!**

**Immortalprincess45: Sorry for the wait! I wrote him mad because this Jace really hates not being told things and I doubt anyone would be happy if you found out that the person you had a sort of obsession with, dad had planned a revolution and then faked the deaths of said crush…just me?**

**Greygirl2358: You're going to have to read to find out his reaction! ;) I don't see a problem with loving him! :D **

**Guest: Thank you! :D**

**Soul Mates Are Forever: Thank you! :D Sorry for the wait!**

**RandomGeek19: Sorry for the wait! :P **

**Whitetiger1249: Glad you thought so! :D I'm happy you love my version of Sebastian! :D I will never give up on this story! :D**

**Becca: Sorry for the wait! :P**

**Darklovehunter: Hope you like my version of Sebastian! J There will be more Clace! ;) :D **

**XxJellygiraffexX: Hello! J Aw thank you! :D No thank you! :D **

**HP-TMI-TS: Yes, Yes he did! Thank you! :D Don't worry about it! I'd prefer to misspell than to be used as a dictionary! I'm constantly asked to spell things and asked for definitions! It then annoys me when I misspell things! Sorry for taking forever to update! **

**Guest: Sorry for the wait! Thank you! :D**

* * *

** Clary POV**

Clary stared at Jace blankly. What was she suppose to do? She wasn't going to deny her name and he probably wouldn't believe her…

But why was he angry?

Jace didn't seem satisfied with her silence because after glaring at her for a moment, he stormed out.

Isabelle was the first to break the awkward silence that soon followed. "What just happened?"

"I have no idea." Maryse said in a defeated tone. "I better go talk to him before he-"

"I should go." Clary cut her off as she strode towards the door. "He's mad at me and I have a few questions to ask." Clary said the last part quietly.

As she left the library, Church was nowhere in sight so Clary decided to draw a locating rune on her wrist as she walked to wards the elevator**. **As soon as the rune was finished, Clary instantly knew where to go.

She ditched the elevator idea as it was already moving. She ran to the staircase she remembered passing earlier.

She began jumping over the rails and landing lightly on her feet like her father thought her till she was at the right floor level. She then put on a burst of speed as she ran towards the big doors at the entrance of the institute.

Just as she entered the foyer, she caught sight of the golden head boy right before the door closed.

Clary ran to the door, threw it open and saw Jace at the bottom of the steps.

"Jace!" she called out.

Jace's head twitched but he didn't turn around.

"Ja-" Clary stepped forward, but she didn't notice the steps. Her foot met empty air as he body began to become a victim of gravity and she began to fall.

She refused to scream, but she did shut her eyes. She was mentally preparing herself for the pain of the fall when two hands caught her arms.

Clary gasped as her back hit against something solid. She felt something breathing heavily in her left ear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left.

Jace had caught her and she was leaning against his chest. She tried to stand but he wouldn't let her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. The anger from earlier seemed to have evaporated and was now replaced with concern for her.

"Um yeah." Clary could feel her cheeks heat up. Jace still didn't release her and she didn't want to be released-Woah, where did that come from? "Can we talk?"

Jace's expression flickered but she couldn't tell what emotion he had as it was gone too fast. He now had the expression of a blank statue. "Sure." He said with no emotion and released her and stepped back.

He sat down on the steps and Clary ignored the sense of sadness she felt as he refused to look at her as she sat next to him.

"So you know my name…" Jace nodded in answer. It was a stupid thing to start with but Clary didn't know what else to say. "You don't seem happy about it." That was an understatement.

He looked at her incredulous. "why would I be happy about it? It's not my name."

"Well why are you so annoyed?" Clary frowned at him.

"Because everyone kept it from me! I thought they kept it from me because they thought I would mock you or something. I didn't think you would be the daughter or a villain."

Clary stared at him. Her emotions were running wild till she felt one specific emotion boiling within. Anger.

"Excuse me? Are you calling my father a villain?!" She said in at a normal volume but her tone was dangerous.

"What do you call someone who plans a revolt?" Jace challenged her.

"My father never planned a revolt against anyone!"

"Yes, he did. Fourteen years ago. He had a whole group take on the clave and a werewolf pack saved the clave from being taken over."

Clary stared at him stunned. She refused to believe him…but why would he lie?

"No, he tried to tell the clave his views and they ridiculed him and set werewolfs on him…" Clary began to lose faith in what her father told her all her life.

It made no sense to her now. Why would the clave set a whole pack of werewolves on one person? Jace said a whole group went to take on the clave. His story made more sense- NO! She couldn't begin to doubt her father. Everything he taught and told her would then be a lie and she couldn't handle it.

"Clary…" Jace gave her a sympathetic look.

"No!" Clary stood up and shook her head. Her red hair bellowed around her at her vigorous movements. "I can't- I Don't- What is going on?!" Clary pleaded with Jace to explain, but she knew he didn't have a clue what was running through her mind.

"Clary calm down." Jace stood up next to her and as Clary turned to leave, he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace for which she was grateful. "I don't know the answer, but I swear by the angel to help you figure them out." Clary felt relief at his words.

Clary wrapped her pale skinny arms around his firm tanned waist and sank into the embrace at the same time Jace rested his head on her head. Clary was inhaling his scent, wishing she could stay that way forever. Of course they had to be interrupted.

"Hello Clarissa." Clary looked under Jace's suddenly stiff arms and spotted her fathers two goons.

Emil Panghorn and Samuel Blackwell. They were literally brainless. It was a good thing they could fight, otherwise there was no use for them. Clary had met smarter rocks and better looking pigs compared to these two.

She wondered what caused Jace's reaction as she tried to pull away. She didn't want her father to know about her hugging Jace. But Emil and Samuel just so happened to be his eyes and ears as well as brawn.

"Panghorn. Blackwell." She nodded her head while saying their name, trying to resist insulting them.

She honestly saw better looking demons than these two! Did they purposely make themselves so repulsive?

"Is daddy's little princess already shacking up with a city kid?" Panghorn said.

Clary gritted her teeth to stop herself from attacking him. They always had a strained relationship, and her father always only caught her when she was fighting back. He never caught them!

Jace seemed to be restraining himself also as he began to crouch down into a fighting stance. Clary placed her hand on his shoulder preparing herself to stop him if he attacked.

"What do you want?" She hissed at them.

They both chuckled but it was Blackwell that answered. "We were told to escort you home as your father is in need of your…gift." Clary silently cursed her father. Why would he tell these two asshats anything about her?

"What rune does he need? He has all the books of the runes I have made." She was having a hard time pulling back Jace who was leaning towards Emil as he was pulling faces at Jace.

"Your father has become ill and is in need of a rune to cure him." Blackwell answered. Clary knew he was lying.

"Okay, your lie has failed. Now tell me the truth." She challenged. "Or else I'll set Goldie here on you." She smirked as she began to lose her grip on him.

"Why are we wasting our time with this?" Panghorn hissed to his companion. "Just grab her!"

Clary thought he would argue back, instead he moved quickly to grab her. Clary forgot she was on steps so she fell backwards, regretfully letting Jace go.

Clary watched him pounce on Panghorn and began repeatedly punching the man. Panghorn tried to fight back but it was to no avail.

Blackwell quickly ran to his companions aid, by putting a seraph blade to Jace's throat. Jace quickly stopped what he was doing and as Blackwell forced him up, Clary realized with horror that she had completely been as useful as a beach ball.

Panghorn stood up and had his own seraph blade out. He drew it behind him and was about to strike Jace with it when Clary realized she could move. She jumped in front of Jace just as the blade was brought forward and plunged into her stomach.

She gasped from the pain. She had never been wounded like this. She fell forward into Panghorn who caught her. She heard Jace calling her name but she was trying to stay awake.

Her vision was blurring and her mind was becoming heavy. She felt her eyes droop . She looked away from Panghorns chest and off to the side.

Before the world became a blue glittery blur, Clary could have sworn she saw her father's look alike staring at her in disbelief not twenty meters away.

**Jace POV**

Jace stared at Clary in confusion as she looked bewildered at him calling her father a villain. What did she think he was? A god? As if.

She had gone into hysterics so he couldn't help himself as he pulled her into his arms. She fit perfectly into his body. He loved that she wrapped her arms around him. He felt like she gave him permission to enjoy the embrace (Even though he was.).

He could feel her chest heave heavily as she breathed in his scent. He smiled to himself as he rested his head on her head, inhaling her strawberry and honeysuckle scent. He never liked it when girls smelled like food, but here he was enjoying every second of it.

If medusa was to appear and turn them to stone, he honestly would be grateful. Just knowing he would be embracing this girl for eternity.

He shook himself from these thoughts. He didn't know where all that came from. He was trying to convince himself he just had a crush, but he knew that he had fallen for the red-head.

From the beginning of Isabelle telling him every little detail about Clary to meeting the red-head to now. Sure he was furious about who her father was, but seeing her confused as he told her why he hated her father, he could see she was lost. She truly believed her father was good.

He was rudely interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of deep chuckling.

He turned his gaze, ready to kill whoever dared interrupt this moment when his whole body stiffened.

It was two men. Men he held a vendetta against for years. Men who killed his father before his very eyes. What in Isabella's awful cooking were they doing here?!

"Hello Clarissa." Jace could feel Clary move her head against his chest as he glared at the two men. He would have attacked them if Clary wasn't in his arms.

"Panghorn. Blackwell." He felt her head move but he was too surprised to note why. She knew _them?!_

He felt her trying to break away from him, he reluctantly let her go.

"Is daddy's little princess already shacking up with a city kid?" the near bald guy said.

Jace could hear something grinding and he soon realized it was Clary's teeth.

He felt a tiny bit of relief that she wasn't fond of their company, but that didn't stop him from crouching down. He was about to pounce when he felt a slender hand on his shoulder. He tried to concentrate on the electricity he felt from Clary's hand instead of the blood lust for the two shadowhunters before him.

"What do you want?" He was happy that she hissed at them.

They both chuckled and one with curly black hair answered. "We were told to escort you home as your father is in need of your…gift." Jace couldn't stop his body from shaking in anger. How dare these men who killed his father try to take away Clary!

"What rune does he need? He has all the books of the runes I have made." Jace felt her grip slipping as he tried to leap forward and punch the shadowhunter who was making disgusting faces at him.

"Your father has become ill and is in need of a rune to cure him." Would she actually go back with them?

"Okay, your lie has failed. Now tell me the truth. Or else I'll set Goldie here on you." Besides the insult, he really hoped she let him go.

"Why are we wasting our time with this?" Baldy hissed to his Curly head. "Just grab her!" HELL NO!

Jace was relived to know Clary let him go as he leapt forward and struck baldy. They fell to the ground and Jace began pummeling him. Baldy gave weak attempts to defend himself, but Jace easily overpowered him.

Jace was sure he could knock him out with a few more punches and then start on the next man, she he felt something sharp press against his neck. He stopped punching baldy. He knew it was his companion who had the blade. Where was Clary?

Baldy stood up and took out his own seraph blade. Jace could see he was about to stab Jace with it. Instead of fighting or trying to talk his way out of the situation, he was hoping that Clary had run away to safety.

He was surprised to see her jump in front of him and he flinched when he saw her body shook, knowing the blade had been embedded in her.

He was frozen as he watched her slump into baldys arms. He couldn't move a muscle. He felt like the duo had cut out his heart and stabbed it right in front of him.

He watched Clary turn her head, her eyes widened before they closed.

Jace was thrown to the side and when he looked back he watched Baldy and curly head drag Clary's body through a portal. By the time he could have reached it, he knew it would have been too late because as the last of their bodies entered it closed.

Jace sat on the ground, stunned. He had never felt so useless in his whole life! He just let his anger get the better of him and watched as one of his father's killers stabbed the girl he had strong feelings for.

He felt someone standing over him. He looked up and gasped.

Valentine Morgenstern was right in front of him.

**Jonathan POV**

Never trust warlocks. EVER!

Jonathan was running through New York, racing to find his sister.

He had found Ragnor Fell all right. Well after a half hour of muttering and swearing he had come across the warlock.

He promised to pay the warlock greatly if he portaled him as close to the institute as possible. The warlock agreed and said he would.

Then Jonathan accidentally knocked an old book that was on a stand next to a fire place…into the fire.

He knew there was no way to hide it from the warlock as there was an odd mystical smoke filling the air of the room and the fact the warlock had been inspecting the book when Jonathan barged in.

They had argued over Jonathan only wrecking his home and life's work when Jonathan took drastic measures.

He stabbed the warlock in the leg with a dagger, hoping the warlock would comply.

He complied all right. He made the portal, promising it would bring him straight into New York, which he did…the farthest point from the institute it seemed.

Jonathan had gotten a map and asked for directions from any downworlders he found using threats to get the information he needed.

As the amount of downworlders became sparse, Jonathan knew he was going in the right direction. Downworlders and shadowhunters didn't particularly get along so it made sense that they didn't live next to each other.

As he rounded a corner, he became aware of his surroundings. He knew where the institute was!

He sprinted the last few blocks to where he hoped he remembered correctly, the institute should be.

After rounding yet another corner, he could have sighed in relief, if not for his fathers goons standing right outside with Clarissa and the golden-haired boy from the park.

He crossed the street and began to creep towards them, hoping to attack Panghorn and Blackwell from behind and save his sister.

What he wasn't prepared for was Panghorn stabbing his sister who had foolishly stepped in front of the golden boy to spare him the fate.

Jonathan felt his whole body go rigged. She was still alive, even though she had slumped forward, but Jonathan watched as she turned her head in his direction and her eyes widened in shock as she saw him before she closed them.

He stayed still as a statue as his father's goons dragged his sister into a portal that closed behind them.

Had those miserable excuses for shadowhunters killed his only hope of humanity? No, if they brought her to his father, she would be healed. But then what? Jonathan was going to be severely punished if not killed for what he did.

His father would know by now that he had let Sebastian live and that the French boy had notified the clave. He didn't take his sister because he was bored. He took her because he knew she was the one person Jonathan cared for and needed.

Not having any options, he walked towards the institute where he found golden boy sitting on the ground.

His expression was of pain and grief. Jonathan stood over him, not knowing whether to kick him for letting his father's thugs stab his sister and take her.

He didn't have to wait to decide as the boy looked up at him and his expression turned to pure fury.

* * *

Okay, I know a lot is happening in this chapter, but I keep forgetting that Clary is fourteen in this story...so far...so I wrote that she's back with Valentine...the next chapter will be two years later or the events right after this chapter!

I have the next chapter planned in my head (Sort of) so any comments is welcome!

Also, what do you all think of Jace and Jonathan meeting?

Please let me know what you think and I will try to update as soon as I can! (Quicker than last time anyway!)

Till next time ~Maraudergirl68448


End file.
